Encuentros
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: John estudia el primer año de la carrera de medicina y tras una serie de encuentros incomprensibles se desarrolla una relación nada ... convencional. Johnlock 100%
1. Do what you want

**ENCUENTROS**

**1: DO WHAT YOU WANT**

John había olvidado sus audífonos en su casa y su ipod silencioso se había refugiado en el fondo de su mochila. No le gustaba olvidar sus audífonos, estaba seguro de que la solución era comprar otro par para usar con su computadora y así evitar sacarlos de la mochila. Las canciones cuidadosamente escogidas para lograr su concentración fueron reemplazadas por cualquier cosa que fue escuchando por la calle hasta llegar a la universidad y refugiarse en la biblioteca antes de la hora de clases.

Tenía mucho que leer, pero la noche previa simplemente no pudo lograr abrir los libros. Era mejor que preparara un poco la clase, que leyera sobre nombres de músculos e inserciones en los huesos antes de que le preguntaran y tuviera que confesar que no lo sabía. Porque él siempre lo sabía, era quien siempre tenía la respuesta y quien corregía a los demás cuando se equivocaban. Y es que no haberse podido concentrar la noche previa era algo inaudito, impensable e incomprensible.

La culpa la había tenido claro un breve encuentro con un desconocido. ¿Breve? Eso era decir mucho, más bien había sido un encuentro fugaz y hubiera sido olvidado si no fuera porque el desconocido hizo que el café que estaba bebiendo se derramara por sobre toda su bata blanca preciosamente planchada. Lo que consiguió que John lo mirara y aunque sólo fueron tres segundos antes de que saliera de su campo visual, engullido por un mar de gente, fueron tres segundos que se grabaron en su mente.

John repasaba una y otra vez la forma de su cara, sus pómulos, sus labios… Y entonces volvía en sí. Había sucedido a tres calles de la universidad, había parado a comprar un café para despertar, lograr que sus neuronas se conectaran en vez de estar divagando. Pensó beberlo en ese momento pero estaba muy caliente por lo cual siguió caminando sin gran prisa puesto que aun tenía más de una hora para que comenzara su primera clase.

Se quedó esperando el cambio de la luz y fue el primero en cruzar la calle cuando ¡bam! El desconocido chocó de frente y volcó el vaso de café. La tapa insulsa no sirvió de nada y el contenido se derramó sobre la bata blanca que llevaba con pulcritud doblada sobre su brazo derecho. Entonces lo miró, porque quería gritarle por haber sido poco cuidadoso y chocar con él. Sin embargo, no pudo, por varias razones.

La primera porque tan sólo mirarlo se quedo sin palabras, tres segundos nada más necesitó para quedarse en blanco. La segunda porque el flujo de gente seguía en movimiento y la tercera porque el desconocido siguió su camino y el mismo flujo de gente lo engulló para evitar cualquier posible interacción entre ambos. La gente comenzó a gritarle por quedarse parado en medio de la calle y John supo que tenía que moverse antes de que lo aventaran o algo peor.

Sin embargo un ridículo pensamiento lo embargó. ¿Y si me quedo aquí esperándolo?

El único problema es que si bien su cuerpo se movió, su mente quedó congelada en el instante en que se encontró con el desconocido. Estaba descuartizando cada momento del encuentro, imaginaba todo como si fuera una ilustración de algún libro de anatomía y capa por capa de información fue cortada, examinada y desechada si no era útil. Hasta que al final obtuvo lo que quería, una calle vacía donde sólo estaban ellos dos y el resto del mundo no importaba.

Y entonces, como si pudiera predecir lo que iba a suceder por tres segundos de información, como cuando sabe qué tipo de movimiento hará cierto músculo basado en su longitud, grosor, tipo de fibras, inserciones, articulaciones adyacentes; de esa misma manera creyó saber que si en lugar de quedarse viéndolo como un completo idiota, lo hubiera tomado por el brazo, él lo habría mirado.

No con sorpresa, sino con molestia.

Era imposible de saber eso, no lo conocía, no sabía que tipo de persona era, sin embargo era muy claro para John que esa persona que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarlo al chocar con él, no recibiría con agrado su intromisión. Tocarlo hubiera sido una intromisión, hacerlo detenerse habría sido una intromisión.

O pero con gusto habría soportado su molestia si por un segundo sus ojos se hubieran posado en él. ¿Color? Oh perfecto, eso era lo que había consumido todas y cada una de las horas de la noche en vez de repasar la anatomía de la mano, lo cual era en sí una tortura. Sólo había visto sus ojos desde una perspectiva lateral y nada favorecedora para apreciar su color por lo que tenía que imaginar estar parado frente a él y poder sumergirse en ese color que podría parecer oscuro pero con destellos de luz. ¿Qué color era ese?

Un golpe seco lo despertó, alguien quería que se moviera y lo había empujado sin ninguna consideración para darse de lleno en la cabeza con el librero frente al cual estaba parado mientras buscaba un libro en particular. John se molestó, de verdad, se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a la persona que de manera tan poco amable lo había hecho golpearse en la cara.

Y claro, la canción de Lady Gaga que había escuchado en el camino a la universidad cortesía de la persona que se sentó a su lado en el metro, comenzó a sonar en su cabeza. Esa que dice "_so_ _do what you want, what you want with my body"._ Porque frente de él estaba el desconocido del día anterior, quien por cierto le dirigió una mirada cargada de molestia, en eso había acertado; y lo miró con sus ojos de color azul grisáceo, con tonos de verde y amarillo. ¿Acaso hay una nebulosa ahí dentro o cómo?

Cuando por fin el cerebro de John volvió a funcionar correctamente entendió que el desconocido seguía mirándolo no por interés o algo parecido, era simplemente que quería que se moviera. Saber eso era sencillo, todo en él transpiraba un "me estorbas" sin necesidad siquiera de verbalizarlo. John dio un paso a la izquierda y el brazo del desconocido se levantó en el instante para tomar con su mano un libro que estaba justo detrás del lugar donde estaba John.

Media vuelta y el desconocido se alejaba por el pasillo.

"Estoy fregado", fue lo único que pudo pensar John en todo el día.

**2: THE WRONG DIRECTION**

No, jamás en toda su vida pisaría una de esas cafeterías pomposas donde el hecho de tener wi-fi y como mil sabores para adicionar al café parecía más importante que el café en si. Era suficiente razón para huirles como la peste hasta que aceptó verse un día después de clases con la chica más bonita de su salón. Oh sí, nadie podía negar ni ahora ni nunca que Mary Morstan era encantadora, hermosa y adorable.

Pero John simplemente no tenía ojos para nadie más en su vida más que para el desconocido que le había tirado el café encima y que lo había mirado ordenándole moverse para tomar un libro cuando bien pudo pedirle que se quitara si era lo que quería. Sin embargo para John, esa interacción fuera de lo normal que le había ganado una bata manchada y un chichón en la frente, era casi como la perfección encarnada.

Comenzaba a imaginar que tenía tintes de masoquista dentro de sí.

Hechos reales y crudos: Cada relación que iniciaba se iba al demonio. Si bien le interesaban tanto mujeres como hombres, jamás había intentando tener una relación con un hombre. El hecho de empezar a salir con un hombre, tener citas, besos y sostenerse de la mano por la calle, le aterraba. Eso llevaba a la conclusión de que John era básicamente un cobarde mentiroso que no debía ser tomando en cuenta románticamente por nadie.

Por lo que cuando tocó la puerta de la cafetería esa a la que iba entrar y vio a Mary esperándolo sonriente adentro, supo que era mejor mandar todo al demonio antes de que fuera muy tarde. No, no rompería su promesa de no entrar jamás a esa cafetería y no, ya le estaba hartando su fachada de gente "normal". Si sólo pensaba durante todo el día en aquel desconocido que podía ser de igual manera que él, un estudiante de su universidad, ¿para qué engañarse y engañar a Mary con una falsa esperanza de algo más?

Por lo que no entró y se dio la media vuelta dejando a una muy confusa chica que por más que trató de levantarse con prisa no logró salir a la calle antes de que John hubiera desaparecido. Y bueno, uno puede salir corriendo cuando sólo tiene que tomar su bolsa y ya, pero cuando uno se esparce homogénamente en la mesa, dejando el celular, la ipad, el ipod y un libro de la biblioteca; primero hay que guardar todas y cada una de esas cosas para evitar perderlas y luego, salir corriendo detrás de la persona en cuestión.

Por lo que Mary no tuvo más la oportunidad de preguntarle a John la razón de su extraña retirada de ese día, por más que fueran compañeros en las clases, ella no le preguntó nunca y John no quiso aclararlo jamás.

John comenzó a vagar en la ciudad, por lo cual, caminando por las calles un día encontró un local bastante modesto que resultó ser propiedad de una pareja cuyo café venía desde el otro lado del océano Atlántico y tenía un sabor delicioso. Era café, normal, sin sabores raros. Lo único extra que se podía agregar era leche y obviamente, azúcar. Era perfecto y John se sentaba todos los días a beber una taza mientras leía el periódico y escuchaba en su ipod los acordes de una canción que su hermana añadió porque decía que se le hacía linda.

_'Cause I'd love to feel love but I can't stand the rejection__. __I hide behind my jokes as a form of protection__. __I thought I was close but under further inspection__. __It seems I've been running in the wrong direction._

Uno de tantos días entró al local totalmente distraído, la vista en su celular, leyendo los mensajes de su hermana. Se formó en la fila sin realmente notar quién estaba a su alrededor o quién llegó después de él. Negociaba con ella el hecho de que el fin de semana estaba libre y ella quería que John cuidara a sus sobrinos. A John no le molestaba en absoluto, siempre accedía a cuidarlos, pero tenía como regla jamás aceptar a hacer nada que ella le pidiera sin poner unas cuantas condiciones.

Sábado a las 3 pm, una pizza para cenar, muchas latas de refresco en el refrigerador y cuando se duerman tus torbellinos puedo rentar la cantidad de películas que quiera hasta que lleguen.

John estaba muy conforme con el trato, un día de pizza y películas a cambio de salir a correr al parque y jugar videojuegos. Sus sobrinos eras incansables pero en general después de las 9 de la noche estaban tan somnolientos que no costaba mucho hacer que se durmieran.

-Tu turno –dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esa voz, no sabía bien porqué, hubiera querido voltear pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso avanzó hacía el mostrador, la señora que atendía sonrió al verlo.

-¿Lo de siempre John? –preguntó casi como afirmación mientras preparaba con rapidez un café con leche sin azúcar, lo servía en una taza azul enorme y lo acompañaba con una empanada dulce.

-Gracias –dijo John al pagar. Al dar la vuelta, se concentró en no tirar el café y decidió que debía aguantar las ganas de ver al dueño de la voz. Se sentó con rapidez en una de las mesas y volvió a ver los mensajes pasados de su hermana en su celular.

-Té de menta –dijo la misma voz mientras su dueño se sentaba a su mesa. John no tuvo más remedio que mirar. Claro, era más que obvio, ya lo había pensado. Una persona como el desconocido que chocó con él en la calle, cuya mirada fulminante casi lo deshizo en la biblioteca; debía por fuerza tener una voz que tan solo escucharla pronunciar tres palabras fuera capaz de causar una reacción casi embarazosa en él.

-¿Té de menta? –preguntó John sin saber a qué había venido ese comentario. Lo único que sabía del desconocido era que al parecer no le importaba ser grosero, que todo indicaba que estudiaba en su misma universidad y que tomaba té de menta por las mañanas. En la misma cafetería que recientemente él había descubierto. Vaya, muchas coincidencias, misma calle, misma biblioteca, misma cafetería. Era eso o también cabía la posibilidad de que John se estuviera obsesionado.

Pero antes de que pudiera agregar ninguna otra cosa su celular sonó y por más que quiso ignorarlo era poco menos que imposible, era el timbre de su hermana y para ello había escogido una canción algo estridente (_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch__. __You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch_).

-Harry –dijo John un poco exasperado. El desconocido, desgraciadamente seguía siendo eso, no había podido preguntar nada sobre de él y mucho menos, la razón imposible de comprender de que se hubiera sentado a su mesa. Simplemente seguía sorbiendo el té y mirándolo con esos ojos de color imposible que hacían que sus deseos más sórdidos se volvieran dolorosamente presentes.

-John, estamos en el hospital, ¡ven rápido! –dijo la voz desesperada de su hermana y no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en otra cosa. Tomó su mochila con un movimiento y salió corriendo de la cafetería. Alcanzó a voltear pero el desconocido no se había visto afectado por el repentino movimiento de John. Se decepcionó un poco (o tal vez mucho) pero no era momento para abundar en el sentimiento.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Bueno este fanfic no es parte de un reto jeje, simplemente es algo que salió y creo que podré ir desarrollando, no sé que tan largo o tan corto será, dependerá de la inspiración.**_

_**La primera canción pues, para que no quede duda, es de Lady Gaga, Do what you want. La segunda es de Passenger, The wrong direction y la tercera (la del celular de John), es de Icona Pop, I love it.**_

_**Espero sea de su agrado, la verdad ando escribiendo para sacar sentimientos por ciertos capítulos de cierta serie que tal vez conozcan llamada Sherlock. Jajaja.**_

**_Como siempre, comentarios bienvenidos y agradecidos (saben lo mucho que afectan a favor mi escritura jeje)._**

**_Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook._**

**_P.D. Gracias Sandra por la corrección_**


	2. Counting Stars

**ENCUENTROS**

**3: COUNTING STARS**

-Harry, ¿estás loca? –preguntó casi gritando. Aquello le ganó unas miradas reprobatorias de las enfermeras en urgencias. Tenía ganas de ahorcar a su hermana, tomarla por el cuello y apretar lo más fuerte posible, pero claro, eso no era posible. Hace muchos años, siendo niños, cuando Harry llegaba a frustrarlo, John se le iba directo a la cara, golpeando lo más fuerte que podía. Pero Harry siempre fue una niña ruda y nunca se dejó amedrentar, además de que John era un niño pequeño. Nunca confesó que sus golpes si le dolían y que hubiera llorado si no fuera porque eso no hubiera ayudado en nada a su imagen de inamovible.

-Mamá se lastimó, te necesitábamos aquí –dijo ella con toda la seriedad que le era posible.- Eres el médico de la familia.

Para ser sinceros la serie de palabrotas que estuvo a punto de soltar era de lo más variado, aunque todo se concentró en su expresión de "no me jodas", una expresión que Harry conocía a la perfección.

-Harry, estoy en primer año, hace 6 meses no sabía ni siquiera que era la tibia o el peroné y tu ahora quieres que venga y me ponga a hacer preguntas sobre un esguince en el tobillo de mamá.

-Deberías hacerlo, de otra manera ¿cómo vas a aprender algo?

-Estabas a una calle del hospital cuando mamá se cayó pero no pudiste darme ningún detalle cuando llamaste, ¡me sacaste un susto de muerte! –gritó aunque no hubiera querido hacerlo, se ganó más miradas reprobatorias. Tenían que esperar algún tiempo más, su madre tenía todavía una revisión con el traumatólogo y la colocación de la férula. Estarían bastantes horas puesto que el servicio de urgencias estaba muy concurrido, pero John no desesperaba, de todos modos ya había perdido todas sus clases de la mañana, no había nada que hacer. Lo que de verdad le atormentaba era el haber abandonado a el desconocido que por primera vez se había acercado de manera agradable a él. Eso si que no era algo fácil de olvidar, la manera en que se había sentado a su mesa, todo elegancia y gracia infinita.

-Estábamos mandando mensajes Harry, ¿qué te costaba decir mamá se cayó pero que no te preocupes, no es un infarto o algo parecido?

Después de aquello quedaron en silencio. Harry se sumió en su celular y en cierto punto se puso a hablar con alguien de su oficina. Se encargaba del manejo de la página web de una revista muy importante por lo que rara vez se apartaba de su trabajo, siempre tenía algo que hacer, siempre una fecha límite que cumplir. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando le dijo que había una especie de conmoción por unas fotos que habían quedado horribles con el photoshop pero las habían subido al Facebook de la revista sin aprobación. Harry debía ir a arreglar las cosas con carácter de urgente y John se quedó esperando a que dieran de alta a su madre.

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep__. __Dreaming about the things that we could be__  
__But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,__said, no more counting dollars__. __We'll be counting stars._

Las enfermeras habían puesto una estación de radio, y demonios John hubiera deseado ir y apagarla puesto que escuchar cantar sobre las cosas que no fueron lo único que le provocaba era un poco de dolor de cabeza. ¿Y si jamás lo volvía a ver? ¿No sabía ni siquiera su nombre? ¿Qué estudiaba? ¿Y realmente estudiaba en la misma universidad o todo había sido producto de una inmensa coincidencia? Le dolía pensar que jamás habría nada entre ellos, que seguirían siendo extraños que cruzaron caminos pero que no estaban destinados a nada más. ¿Destinados? ¿De verdad iba a pensar en eso? El destino no podía ser algo tan determinante, simplemente fue un momento en la vida en que ambos pasaron por el mismo lugar y listo, colisionaron.

Pasaron finalmente 10 horas y John pudo ayudar a su madre a salir del servicio de urgencias, usando unas muletas. No podía creer que el traumatólogo tardara tanto en valorarla, sin embargo era algo que debía aceptar puesto que si había cirugías de urgencias iban a ser atendidas antes. Parados en la calle, el aire comenzaba a sentirse frío y su madre no tenía suéter para cubrirse por lo que quería conseguir rápidamente un taxi para que pudiera descansar en su cama. Sin embargo, en la hora más concurrida de la ciudad, encontrar un taxi disponible era casi imposible. John veía como pasaban algunos con pasajeros y otros que lo ignoraban tajantemente. Comenzaba a desesperarse, aunque su madre, que se recargaba en uno de sus brazos, trataba de calmarlo.

-John he estado sentada todo el día, un momento de pie no es problema.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando una figura alta enfundada en una abrigo se paró a unos pasos de donde estaban, alzando su brazo derecho logró que un taxi de materializara en el lugar. John tuvo que contener las ganas de gritar. ¡No era posible! Él llevaba 15 minutos esperando y él se para en la calle y tres segundos después un taxi está listo para llevarlo a su destino. No, no era justo, su madre estaba adolorida y debía descansar y…

-Ayuda a tu madre a subir John –dijo la voz del desconocido. John abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No era posible, no debía ser posible. Él no lo conocía, no le importaba, era una persona con la que se habría cruzado por casualidad pero que no era parte de su vida. Sin embargo, sostenía la puerta del taxi, esperando. Su madre de inmediato se puso en marcha, manejando las muletas con cierta pericia que no creía que fuera capaz de realizar. Tomó la mano del desconocido y le tendió las muletas a John para dejarse caer en el asiento, expresando su verdadero cansancio, aunque hubiera tratado de ocultarlo momentos antes.

-Yo… -trató de decir John pero el desconocido lo miró, con esa intensidad tan característica en él. Listo, una mirada de él y se quedaba sin palabras. Durante un segundo se perdió en esa mirada y buscó la forma de agradecerle sin necesidad de decir algo. Sonrió, porque en cierta manera estaba feliz de volverlo a ver y de que apareciera de la nada para ayudarlo. Algo tan sencillo como conseguir un taxi le había hecho el día, era tal vez lo único bueno que le había sucedido después de lo de su madre.

-Gracias –dijo y sintió un tirón de la ropa. Su madre trataba de que entrara finalmente al taxi, no podían quedarse estacionados mucho tiempo.

-John, dile a tu amigo que luego lo llamas –dijo ella y la volteó a ver, su expresión cansada le devolvió a la realidad donde lo más importante era su madre y no una persona que no conocía. Era algo que parecía repetirse una y otra vez.

Así que cuando quiso despedirse de ese desconocido que parecía plagar sus días, se había ido. No había más que hacer, había pasado de nuevo, un segundo desperdiciado y listo, ni siquiera había podido decirle nada más que un gracias.

**4: DIE YOUNG**

Había sido un sueño, estaba seguro, un sueño de lo más vívido y extraño. Recordaba pedazos de lo que debía ser la realidad combinados con la fantasía. El fantasma de su cercanía amenazaba con volverlo loco, con obsesionarlo más de lo que de por si estaba. Habían pasado días estresantes, terribles, no había tenido tiempo de pensar más que en sus exámenes, días en los que iba de la casa a la escuela y por poco olvidaba comer o hasta bañarse. Debía mantener un promedio, no se podía dar el lujo de bajarlo o de otra manera perdería la beca y sin ella, adiós a la carrera de medicina.

Por lo tanto, estudió y se concentró y tuvo que dejar de pensar en aquel desconocido que no había visto en días o eso creía. De repente en la periferia de su visión creía encontrarlo pero cuando volteaba, no había nadie relevante. Por lo mismo, prefería caminar viendo el piso, con los audífonos puestos y repitiendo una y otra vez las lecciones aprendidas.

Después de seis días de exámenes estaba exhausto, el semestre terminaba y tenía una semana libre antes de comenzar nuevamente con los cursos. El primer día libre había despertado con un dolor de cabeza tipo migraña que amenazaba con convertirse en una crisis enorme.

-¡Mamá! –gritó como mejor pudo y entonces recordó que no había nadie en la casa, que su padre había llevado a su madre a revisión por el esguince, que estaría fuera todo el día porque le tomarían radiografías y estudios de laboratorio. John se apretó las sienes tratando de controlar el dolor pero no consiguió más que aumentarlo.

Se levantó de la cama y como pudo fue al baño para revisar el gabinete de los medicamentos. Casi no veía nada, unas luces de colores abarcaban toda su visión y le dejaba un único punto por el cual tenía que orientarse para no golpearse con las paredes o los muebles. Para su frustración, resultó que el gabinete contenía un frasco vacío de su prescripción para la migraña. Así que John tomó una decisión.

Se puso la chamarra encima de la pijama, tomó su cartera y el frasco vacío y salió de su casa. La luz del exterior lo recibió como si de dagas filosas se tratara, su cabeza se sentía a punto de estallar. La farmacia estaba a dos calles, no tenía que cruzar ninguna, era cosa de rodear la manzana y estaría allí. Sus dedos recorrían la pared mientras veía a través del único punto de claridad, las luces danzaban ante sus ojos y las nauseas se apoderaban de su cuerpo.

Sintió que iba a vomitar y se detuvo por un minuto hasta que se tranquilizó. Continuó caminando hasta alcanzar la puerta de la farmacia, alguien la sostuvo para que pudiera entrar y él dio la gracias a la persona que lo siguió hacía dentro. Lo único que vio fue un abrigo de color oscuro, lo demás estaba oculto en las luces.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums__. __Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone__. __So while you're here in my arms__. __Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young__._

La música lo recibió dentro de la farmacia y el volumen al que la persona que atendía el mostrador la estaba escuchando causó que John volviera a tener nauseas. Un mareo se apoderó de él y sintió que todo le daba vueltas, el piso perdió su posición y sintió que su cabeza se acercaba peligrosamente al mismo.

Pero alguien lo sostuvo, literalmente lo cachó en el aire y evitó la colisión que se avecinaba. John se agarró con fuerza a esa persona, era lo único que podía hacer, escondió la cara en el abrigo y su olor a té de menta lo sorprendió. ¿Era posible que fuera él? Trató de alzar la cara pero las luces que nublaban su visión no lo dejaron ver nada. Sólo podía agarrarse a él hasta que terminó sentado en una banca.

-¿Tienes una prescripción? –preguntó la voz que ahora parecía conocer mejor que la suya propia. John sacó el frasco del bolsillo izquierdo de la chamarra y lo tendió para que él lo tomara, lo cual hizo sin preguntar nada más.

-Toma –dijo el desconocido después de unos minutos que a John le supieron a horas, el dolor iba y venía cada vez con más intensidad y las luces lo habían enceguecido por completo, ahora todo era un destello multicolor. Estiró de nuevo la mano pero no logró tomar el frasco que le ofrecía. Se escuchó un suspiro un poco desesperado y luego el chasquido de la tapa al abrirse, la mano del desconocido tomó la suya y le puso una pastilla en la palma.

-Te compré una botella de agua –agregó y de la misma manera, con paciencia, la acercó a su boca para que pudiera tragar la pastilla. Le dio unos momentos más y luego se sentó a su lado en la banca. Sin pensarlo mucho, John se recargó de nuevo sobre él y se permitió olvidar que realmente estaba siendo muy extraña la manera en que se lo encontraba una y otra vez cuando parecía necesitarlo más, sobretodo en las dos últimas ocasiones.

-Debes regresar a tu casa –dijo y de un tirón fuerte ayudó a John a pararse. Se sentía adormecido, la verdad es que decir que iba caminando era decir mucho, más bien se dejaba transportar por el desconocido, quien tenía la ventaja de la altura sobre de él. Todo estaba borroso, las luces había desaparecido pero la claridad del día le lastimaba mucho los ojos y le causaba más dolor de cabeza. Se agarraba con fuerza de él, aunque le costó varios metros de caminata darse cuenta de que su mano derecha estaba en la mano del desconocido, quien había entrelazado sus dedos. Y para terminar de volver el momento algo increíble, el brazo izquierdo de él estaba alrededor de la cintura de John. El mareo que sintió no tenía nada que ver con la crisis de migraña.

De repente se dio cuenta de algo, dieron vuelta a la izquierda y de nuevo a la izquierda sobre la calle Northumberland, veinte pasos y se detuvieron, estaban frente a su casa. John sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza, ¿cómo explicaba que ese desconocido del que apenas había tenido consciencia supiera dónde vivía? ¿Le daba miedo saber eso?

-Llaves –dijo simplemente y John intentó sacarlas de su pantalón pero era como si sus dedos se hubieran vuelto globos gigantes, no conseguía meterlos en su bolsillo. Sintió entonces una mano que se deslizó y consiguió sacar las llaves de un movimiento rápido. John casi salta del susto de haber sentido aquello. Usando sus llaves, él le abrió la puerta a John quien de repente se sintió incapaz de dar un paso adentro de la seguridad y oscuridad de su casa, por fortuna sus padres habían salido tan temprano que no tuvieron tiempo de descorrer las cortinas.

Justo cuando iba a agradecer todo lo que había hecho por él, justo cuando creyó que sería capaz de preguntarle finalmente quién era él y por qué siempre parecía estar cerca, sintió que se acercaba más de lo usual. El olor a menta lo invadió y por fortuna aquello parecía tranquilizar su dolor de cabeza. La calidez de su cuerpo se le transmitió al instante y John sintió su rostro de repente tan caliente que estaba seguro de que estaba sonrojado por completo.

John no pudo decir nada, con los ojos escasamente abiertos, sintió que él se inclinaba y su rostro estaba a milímetros del suyo, podía sentir su aliento. Era tan atrayente, John abrió ligeramente la boca para decir algo y él se inclinó aun más y depositó un beso sobre sus labios.

El siguiente segundo ya no estaba ahí. John entró a su casa y colapsó en el sillón donde lo encontraron sus padres. Al día siguiente parecía como si un tren lo hubiera arrollado y tuvo que dormir prácticamente todo el día. Cuando despertó el día siguiente de eso se convenció a si mismo de que no había sucedido, era una locura, el desconocido lo había besado tan fugazmente que seguramente lo había alucinado.

Pero, John sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que estaba por completo perdido. Y que ese beso, había sido real. Y que necesitaba que volviera a suceder. Y que necesitaba que eso sucediera lo más pronto posible.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer este nuevo fanfic._**

**_Me encanta que con un sólo capítulo ya tenga reviews, casi nunca me pasaba eso, de verdad, no tengo manera de agradecerles._**

**_Las canciones de este capítulo, si quieren ir haciendo su playlist son: Counting Stars de OneRepublic y Die Young de Kesha (sì! Finalmente pude usar una canción de Kesha jaja)._**

**_Y este capítulo está dedicado a todos y cada uno de los que han vivido una crisis de migraña y alguna alma caritativa los ha transportado en calidad de bulto a su casa. Para A y G, thnx eternamente. _**

**_Merenwen: Si, soy mala, yo convenciéndote de hacer capítulos cortos y mira lo que me sale a mí. _**

**_Anjiiel: Gracias por el voto de confianza, espero que sea de tu agrado._**

**_aki159: Y como acostumbro ser un poco complaciente, claro que Sherlock tendrá su punto de vista, gracias por lo que dices._**

**_TheGirlWhoIsPotterWhoLocked: Oh muchas gracias, de verdad agradezco la confianza, espero que de verdad sea de tu agrado._**

**_Gudea: Pero claro que por supuesto que esto sigue, muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leerme._**

**_mashimaro: OK ya me puse toda roja .. gracias de verdad, espero te guste el desarrollo de esta historia._**

**_KokoroYana: Lindo nick, gracias por lo que dices._**

**_Dayana Blackthorn: Gracias por el comentario y por la información, espero que puedas seguirlo leyendo._**

**_Runa: Amiga gracias, a fangirlear se ha dicho porque advierto, estoy compensando un poco por el final del otro fanfic._**

**_ladyblue: Amiga, shhh, ni comento tus comentarios por lo que tu ya sabes._**

**_Elennhit: Gracias por lo que dices, y pues complot complot, todo puede suceder._**

**_Y pues a todos los que han marcado como favorito o están siguiendo esta historia, mil gracias._**

**_Comentarios bienvenidos y apreciados._**

**_Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook._**


	3. On the Top of the World

**ENCUENTROS**

**5: ON THE TOP OF THE WORLD **

-De verdad Greg, no estoy muy seguro de esto –dijo John mientras su amigo y sus dos sobrinos le echaban un montón de hojas secas encima. Los dos hijos de la hermana de John perecían estar encantados y si podían le echaban otro tipo de cosas encima, como ramas, latas de refresco que sacaron del bote de basura, un zapato que encontraron colgado de una rama. John sentía que las hojas olían mal y le estaba dando frío.

-Es un momento nada más John –dijo Greg mientras sacaba una cámara del bolsillo de su chamarra.- Sólo sacaré unas fotos desde diferentes ángulos y será todo.

-No te tardes –dijo John pero Greg de inmediato lo cayó, los cuerpos abandonados en los parques no hablaban. Escuchó los pasos de Greg alejarse y comenzó a contar los segundos hasta volver a escucharlo. Se desesperó ligeramente cuando la cuenta llegó a 300. Estaba casi seguro de que el experimento de Greg se trataba sobre otra cosa además de las fotografías de la escena del crimen. Por la manera en que sentía estarse enfriando al estar acostado sobre el césped húmedo, tal vez se trataba sobre el descenso de la temperatura corporal.

Pensó en levantarse, pero había varias cosas en contra de ese plan. Primero, no podía simplemente irse puesto que Greg estaba con sus sobrinos y segundo, si no podía irse entonces lo haría volverse a acostar y tendría que pasar por todo de nuevo. Era mejor esperar, no podía dejarlo ahí por demasiado tiempo.

_If you, love somebody Better tell them while they're here cause They just may run away from you You'll never know quite went well Then again it just depends on  
How long of time is left for you_

John volteó ligeramente a la izquierda, donde dos chicas no mucho mayores que él se habían sentado a platicar, una de ellas había puesto música en su celular. Decidido, le daría a Greg el tiempo que durara la canción para regresar, de otra manera no le iba importar que declarara su experimento un fracaso y se iría con los niños a comprar pizza.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar de escuchar la canción, unos pasos ligeros se acercaron por el otro lado de donde estaban las chicas. Justo detrás del árbol que ocultaba a John de la vista de los demás aparecieron unos zapatos bien lustrados, un pantalón de vestir negro y si se esforzaba un poco más, alcanzaba a ver la orilla de un abrigo de color oscuro. El corazón de John empezó a latir con fuerza, no era posible.

Había pasado una semana completa, por más que había tratado de verlo, parecía haberse esfumado. Si John entraba a la tienda, volteaba para todos lados esperando encontrarlo. Si John acompañaba a su madre al banco, esperaba que él estuviera sentado dentro. Hasta cierto punto sentía que se comportaba un poco paranoicamente, pensando que pudiera saltar hasta de un pastel aquel día que fueron a comprar galletas de cubierta dulce. No, esto estaba siendo ridículo, no era más que coincidencias.

Sin embargo, el beso no era una coincidencia. No se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, quería volver sentirlo y se estaba desesperando porque no tenía manera de buscarlo puesto que no sabía nada de él. Tan sólo su apariencia, seguramente alguien más lo había notado, pero no se imaginaba yendo por la universidad preguntando por un chico alto, extremadamente guapo con ojos del color de las estrellas.

La persona se quedó parada a su lado, justo cuando John pensaba que nada sucedería, se hincó frente a él, ahora lo único que podía ver era sus rodillas. Por alguna razón no se movió, porque de otra manera, habría tenido que luchar con las tremendas ganas que tenía de lanzarse sobre él. Lo cual no era algo que fuera adecuado, el desconocido había sido molesto al principio, pero después se había comportado con amabilidad, casi de forma salvadora. Quería agradecerle, sobretodo quería besarlo de nuevo, aunque no fuera algo que pudiera confesar así sin más.

-Para ser un cadáver te mueves mucho –dijo, además de estar hincado a su lado, se había doblado hacía delante de manera que su cuerpo lo cubría, acercó su rostro al de John y comenzó a susurrarle al oído.- Tu asesino, el hombre que te dejó aquí, es cinco años más grande que tú, está terminando la carrera de ciencias forenses y está escribiendo una tesis sobre escenas del crimen. Tiene dos hermanos menores y se encarga de ellos por completo, puesto que nadie más lo puede hacer. Es tu amigo sin embargo hay multitud de cosas que no te ha dicho, como por ejemplo que de verdad no le interesa ninguna de las mujeres con las que sale y que hay veces que te mira con deseos de algo más.

Se tensó un poco al sentirlo, más que las palabras que había dicho, no entendía porqué las había dicho o cómo era había sabido aquellas cosas de Greg. Aunque no le sorprendía del todo, parecía saber más cosas de las que debería, como su dirección por ejemplo. Y sin embargo, a pesar de que aquello le debería provocar un poco de miedo o incomodidad, se sorprendió encontrando la situación agradable.

-Ahora –dijo de nuevo la voz del desconocido en su oído- sobre sus dos cómplices, son hijos de tu hermana, son gemelos y son dos genios del mal que adoran volver loca a tu hermana pero contigo se comportan relativamente bien. Tienen mucha imaginación, han escrito cuatro cuentos de terror, deberías pedirles que te los lean.

Sus dedos lo tocaron, tal vez para aminorar un poco el shock de sus palabras, recorrieron lo que se podía ver de la piel de su cuello bajo la capa de hojas. Debió haberse puesto a la defensiva, debió haber saltado para ponerse frente a aquel desconocido, y preguntarle porqué sabía cosas de su familia. Pero, fuera de toda lógica, la verdad era que no le importaba. Estaba bien que las conociera, que supiera todo lo que quisiera, por él estaba bien. De hecho, lo que John de verdad quería hacer era conocer todo de él y poder decir sin dudar las cosas que le gustaban y las que no.

-John deberías levantarte –dijo repentinamente, retirando sus dedos de su cuello, sin percibirlo, John se quejó ante la perdida- tu amigo fue a su casa por una cantidad bastante abundante de sangre de cerdo para esparcirla sobre ti y evaluar el patrón que dejará sobre las hojas.

Dicho lo anterior casi pareció salir corriendo del lugar, John estaba entumido, le dolían las piernas y la espalda, tenía frío y sus movimientos eran torpes y para cuando estuvo de pie él se había ido. Pero Greg venía acompañado con sus dos sobrinos y no puso buena cara al verlo de pie, sostenía entre las manos y gran recipiente y John supo que era verdad, lo que el desconocido había dicho.

-¡John! –gritó pero no le hizo nunca caso. Estaba en cierta manera enojado porque a punto estuvo de terminar cubierto de sangre y eso no le causaba ninguna incomodidad a Greg.

-¡Olvídalo! –dijo John con molestia- Nos vamos, Steven, Mark, ¡en este instante!

-Tío John ¿vamos a comer pizza? –preguntó uno de ellos.

-¡Sí! –gritó y ninguno de los niños quiso volver a preguntar nada.

**6: LOSE YOURSELF TO DANCE**

-¿De verdad lo ibas a bañar en sangre de cerdo? –preguntó Molly. Se había colado a la fiesta, con la excusa de que buscaba a la hermana menor de Greg y después nadie le dio importancia cuando se quedó. John notó que ni siquiera le había dado un sorbo a su cerveza, así que la preocupación de que se emborrachara estaba fuera de lugar.

-¡Claro! –respondió Greg con un poco más de entusiasmo del correcto. John y él intercambiaron una mirada, parecía que dos semanas después aun era motivo de enojo lo que sucedió aquel día en el parque.

-Aunque se suponía que ya habías escondido el cadáver –dijo Molly. Demostraba un interés inusual en lo que hacía Greg y la mayoría de las veces que iba a su casa acababa hablando con él en vez de con su hermana. Lo que por cierto la hacía enojar y acababan gritándose cuando Molly se iba. A Greg no le gustaban los gritos, los odiaba desde que era el único testigo de las peleas de sus padres, con sus hermanos siendo demasiado pequeños para entender nada. Los odiaba porque hiciera lo que hiciera, con cada novia que había tenido, acababan discutiendo a gritos.

-Hay un precedente, un caso de un asesino que después de haber escondido el cadáver regresó para asegurarse de que estaba muerto y lo apuñalo sobre la capa de hojas y ramas que había construido. Como no había pasado demasiado desde la muerte, hubo un patrón de sangre sobre las hojas, de hecho era lo que quería recrear.

John volvió a mirar a Greg con dureza. Aquello era una tontería. La verdad no le daban ganas de seguir enojado con su amigo, simplemente quería dejar en claro que él no era un sujeto de prueba adecuado y que nunca jamás quería quedar embarrado de sangre de ningún animal. Pero extrañaba a Greg, su compañía y sus historias macabras sobre asesinos en serie que jamás fueron capturados. Y sin embargo las palabras del desconocido regresaban una y otra vez a su memoria. A veces creía que imaginaba el tono con el que las había pronunciado, decir que Greg sentía interés por él era una cosa pero decirlo de esa manera casi enojada, era otra. Pero John a veces creía que se había imaginado eso, era imposible que esa persona que aparecía y desaparecía de su vida tuviera celos de Greg.

-Sabes que jamás volveré a ayudarte en una de tus representaciones ¿verdad? –dijo pero sonrió, de verdad ya se había cansado de seguir enojado con Greg.

-Está bien John –respondió y volvieron a platicar como si nada, dejando atrás el incidente.

/

Había llegado cada vez más gente, Greg decía conocerlos aunque no recordaba el nombre de todos. Sus hermanos se habían atrincherado en sus cuartos, diciendo que todos eran viejos y desagradables y que la fiesta era un asco. A John le daba risa ese tipo de comentarios, la verdad es que tan sólo era dos años más grande que la hermana de Greg, pero le era casi imposible mantener una conversación con ella.

Mike apareció poco después de las once de la noche y de inmediato se aliaron. Literalmente se refugiaron en una esquina de la cocina, tenían el refrigerador a su derecha, sólo tenían que estirar la mano y sacar las cervezas que quisieran. Justo antes de medianoche habían subido el volumen de la música a todo lo que daba y alguno de los vecinos había llamado a la policía, para cuando llegaron la fiesta estaba a reventar y se preocupó un poco de ver a los oficiales en la puerta. Tres segundos después estaban bromeando y riendo con Greg, quien por supuesto los conocía. Insistió en hacer una fiesta cuando ellos no estuvieran en turno para que pudieran acudir y aceptó bajar el volumen de la música.

Era la una de la mañana cuando la hermana de Greg emergió de las profundidades gritando que tenía hambre y que alguien debía hacerle un sándwich. Greg lo intentó, de verdad, pero estaba demasiado tomado para que se le pudiera permitir el manejo de un arma punzocortante como era un cuchillo. John le quitó el cuchillo y apunto estuvo de ponerse a rebanar el queso cuando sintió que se le colgaba del cuello y pegaba su cara a la suya.

"Oh demonios, es cierto". Fue el pensamiento de John haciendo referencia a las palabras del desconocido. Tenía dos amigos en el mundo, Mike y Greg y de verdad no quería que nada pasara y que se quedara con sólo un amigo.

-Greg, muévete, así no puedo cortar el queso –dijo John tratando de apartarlo con su codo, aunque eso sólo lograba que se le pegara con más determinación, ahora era todo su cuerpo el que sentía adherido a su costado izquierdo.

-Oh vaya, pero si es que Greggy, el amigo de todos, tiene novio. De verdad que es una gran noticia, ahora entiendo el porqué rechazas a todos, si es una cosita tan linda.

Greg saltó al instante y puso distancia entre John y él. Parecía que en los segundos que le llevó escuchar esa voz, se le había pasado la borrachera. Ahora miraba de frente, desafiante, a un chico que no parecía nada especial. Ligeramente más alto que John, ojos oscuros, cabello oscuro, nada relevante o que le hubiera hecho voltearlo a ver más de una vez. Tal vez la voz, entre chillona y gangosa pero la impresión que le dejó a John es de que exageraba en su pronunciación para volverla molesta y hasta cierto punto un poco aterradora. Sin embargo, la atención de John fue instantáneamente capturada por la presencia de cierta persona que entraba a la cocina después del chico que hablaba con Greg. Su desconocido estaba ahí y en menos de lo que pensó había abarcado todos los detalles de su persona con una mirada. La ropa no era nada del otro mundo, casi era una reproducción de lo que vestía John, playera blanca, jeans negros y tenis, pero enfundado en su abrigo de color oscuro. Aquello parecía una segunda piel que lo separaba del mundo, de verdad no se imagina verlo sin aquel abrigo, aunque en aquel momento era de lo más inadecuado, la casa de Greg esta llena a más no poder y el calor era un poco sofocante.

-¿A ti quién demonios te invitó James? –preguntó Greg arrastrando las palabras más de lo que hubiera deseado. John volvió a mirar al otro chico, así que ese era James. Había escuchado mucho sobre él porque era muy poco usual que un chico de 13 años iniciara la carrera de Ciencias criminales y forenses. Al principio Greg estaba impresionado porque era un genio, parecía saberlo todo, tanto o más que sus profesores o los libros. Cinco años después la historia era muy diferente y Greg le huía como la peste, decía que era tan increíblemente bueno porque él era un criminal en potencia y que algún día acabaría en la cárcel. Lo detestaba a más no poder y estaba molesto con su presencia en su casa.

-Creí que todos estaban invitados –respondió James mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que a John le pareció forzada. Desvió su mirada hacia su desconocido, parecía enojado, su rostro casi emulaba en tono que John creía haber escuchado cuando le dijo que Greg estaba interesado en él. ¿Será posible? Los pensamientos de John lo hicieron dar un paso a la derecha, poniendo más distancia entre Greg y él, el rostro del desconocido se relajó ligeramente.

-Todos menos tú, pensé que eso era obvio y más para alguien tan inteligente como tú –dijo Greg cambiando el tono para que sonara a burla.- Pero quédate, ya qué más da, de todos modos trajiste a tu ídolo ¿no? Disfruten en la fiesta.

Dicho esto tomó a John de la mano, de la que no sostenía aun el cuchillo y lo hizo salir a empujones de la cocina, John dejó caer el cuchillo a tiempo, su sonido metálico persistió en sus oídos. Salir de la cocina era lo que menos hubiera deseado hacer, su cabeza se giró lo más humanamente posible para no perder de vista al desconocido pero tras unos cuantos pasos más se perdió entre el mar de gente que bailaba en la sala. Greg lo llevó hasta el baño y los encerró dentro mientras expresaba de la manera más florida su despreció por James.

-¡Y para acabarla trae a ese a mi fiesta!

John comenzó a escuchar lo que decía Greg, Ese era su desconocido y era para él algo difícil de comprender cómo es que lo conocía.

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó de la manera más casual que se le ocurrió pero el súbito silencio de Greg le indicó que no había logrado su objetivo.

-Sherlock Holmes –respondió su amigo y John percibió algo en el ambiente que le decía lo mucho que se arrepentía Greg de que James hubiera aparecido en la cocina.- Es otro genio, tiene tu edad pero desde hace seis meses es investigador adjunto en el laboratorio de inmunología de la universidad, de hecho me da una clase.

El rostro de John se iluminó, no lo podía creer, finalmente sabía quién era él y dónde podía encontrarlo y todo el tiempo Greg lo había tenido esa información. Era grandioso y hubiera saltado de alegría sino fuera por el hecho de que su amigo lo veía con mucha seriedad y hasta un poco de enojo.

-James lo idolatra, ni siquiera te le acerques, no creo que sea de tu tipo –dijo Greg y el tono amargo no se le escapó a John pero no había más que hacer, no podía cambiar las cosas y el desconocido se había colado de tal manera en sus pensamientos que sacarlo de ahí era casi como cortarse una pierna.

-Lo siento mucho Greg –dijo John y abrió la puerta del baño y salió, no volteó a ver su amigo, sabía que lo que vería no sería agradable. En el camino a la cocina agarró dos botellas de cerveza y las bebió tan rápido que de hecho si se sintió mareado. Todo era culpa del alcohol, si mañana se arrepentía o las cosas se iban al demonio, todo era culpa del alcohol.

Los encontró en la cocina, por fortuna, temía que se hubieran ido porque James parecía haber conseguido su objetivo de hacer rabiar a Greg. Mike estaba en la misma posición, en la esquina de la cocina con control sobre el refrigerador. James tenía una cerveza en la mano y hablaba con rapidez, tratando de acercarse a su desconocido. Sherlock, se repitió John, se llama Sherlock.

Dio unos pasos y de repente tuvo la mirada de los tres encima. La de Mike un poco divertida, la de James rayando en la ira y la de Sherlock… la de Sherlock, pues, aquella perfecta mirada que parecía embrujarlo y hacerle perder cualquier resquicio de cordura que hubiera quedado en su cerebro.

Se coló en el espacio que había entre él y James, deslizó sus manos hasta tomar su cara entre las mismas; lo miró lo que parecía una eternidad y ante la ligera sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, lo que John interpretó como una invitación, lo besó.

_Lose yourself to dance __I know you don't get chance to take a break this often __  
__I know your life is speeding and it isn't stopping You take my shirt and just go ahead and wipe up all the Sweat, sweat, sweat_

* * *

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo._**

**_Hoy, para la playlist tenemos:_**

**_-On the top of the world de mi grupo favorito, Imagine Dragons._**

**_-Lose yourself to dance de otro de mis grupos favoritos, Daft Punk._**

**_Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado, porque, ejem, que se hayan encontrado formalmente no significa que inicien una relación como tal. Y menos porque acabaron besándose frente a Moriarty. Muajajajaja, ups._**

**_Así que esperen un ligera divergencia en la historia, un punto de vista que si bien no será el de Sherlock (aun), es de una persona que me encanta usar para contar historias. Y que se quedó en el baño, un poco frustrado... ejem._**

**_Ahora, agradezco a todos los que han leído este fanfic, a los que lo han marcado como favorito o lo están siguiente, de verdad, mil gracias._**

**_Y a mashimaro, Anjiiel, maisfelu, Merenwen (mi SanSan), ladyblue (amiga .), Gudea, Runa (peque querida), Dayana, Elennhit (sorry por lo de Kesha jejeje), NessaRrc, YanYan, Vesania, TheGirlWhoIsPotterWhoLocked y ale f. kirkland; para ustedes va más que mi agradecimiento. De verdad, sin todas sus palabras de aliento no sé qué sería de mí. Son geniales!_**

**_Y me sorprende que también les ataquen las migrañas, a mi si me han tocado en público y una vez si me tuvieron que llevar a mi casa en calidad de bulto y una vez di consulta en urgencias con migraña, terrible pero los residentes no se compadecieron y nada más me mandaron inyectar medicamento. Aish, no tienen corazón._**

**_Y los comentarios que he recibido en la página de Fuck Yeah Sherlock y en los grupos varios de Sherlock y Doctor Who, mil gracias! Aunque hay alguien que todavía me odia por el final de A time to love jejeje. Juro que voy a apuntar los nombre para mencionarlos aquí pero hoy ya no me dio tiempo. No crean que no son apreciados, de verdad lo hago, agradezco cada una de las palabras que me han dedicado._**

**_Y, como siempre digo, comentarios bienvenidos._**

**_Esperen el POV de Sherlock, será interesante. Pero será hasta el capítulo 5._**

**_Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook._**


	4. Don't go away

**ENCUENTROS**

**7: DON'T GO AWAY**

Lo había visto, el brillo asesino en la mirada de James, no tenía duda alguna de que había estado ahí y que fue precisamente eso lo que lo impulsó a tomar el cuchillo que había quedado abandonado en la mesa de la cocina. Había más chicos ahí, todos estaban viendo muy entretenidos la manera en que John estaba besando a Sherlock y nadie prestaba atención a James. Pero Greg siempre le prestaba atención a James porque sabía que en algún momento vería lo que justamente acababa de suceder, aparecería sin ninguna máscara, su verdadero rostro.

-Creo que lo va a matar –dijo alguien detrás de Greg, vaya, tal vez no era el único prestando atención. Antes de que James pudiera acercarse a John, lo tomó por el brazo y le dobló la muñeca para hacer que soltara el cuchillo. Escuchó un grito de dolor pero no le importó mucho y lo jaloneó hasta lograr que se moviera. No era la gran cosa, James no significaba un reto para Greg, lo más difícil era pasar entre la gente mientras lo empujaba y sostenía su brazo por detrás de su espalda.

-¡Estás loco! –gritó Greg cuando por fin estuvieron en la calle. James persistía con esa expresión, le daba un poco de miedo pero jamás se lo demostraría.

-Tus fiestas son de verdad encantadoras Greggy, seguramente amaré venir la próxima ocasión –dijo James mientras trataba de arreglar su ropa. Lo miró y sonrió, esa repugnante sonrisa que hacía que Greg sintiera nauseas. Tras unos momentos se alejó caminando.

-Pensé que le clavaría el cuchillo a John –dijo Molly. En algún momento había aparecido junto a Greg aunque él no se había dado cuenta.

-De hecho creo que si estuvo a punto de hacerlo –dijo la otra voz que había escuchado, era de Dimmock, otro de los compañeros de Greg. Entre ambos se encargaron de esparcir la historia del arrebato de James entre el resto de los chicos de la fiesta, creo que hasta una foto en Facebook apareció pero Greg no la vio nunca.

Después de eso la fiesta transcurrió sin otro sobresalto, por lo menos para él, siguió bebiendo hasta que la cervezas se terminaron y Mike se ofreció a acompañarlo al supermercado más cercano. Era una caminata de cinco minutos pero a Greg le daba vueltas la cabeza. No se podía sacar de la mente la imagen de John, era horrible, pensar una y otra vez en él cuando lo que quería era olvidar lo que acababa de suceder.

Llegaron por fin, estaba abierta puesto que era un supermercado de 24 horas, no había nadie en el interior y el encargado los miró con cierta desconfianza. Sin embargo, se dirigieron con presteza hasta la zona de refrigeradores y sacaron lo más que pudieron de cerveza. En el encargado puso de nuevo su música, los acordes inundaron el lugar.

_Damn my situation and the games I have to play (Maldita sea mi situación y los juegos que tengo que jugar)_

_With all the things caught in my mind. __(Con todas las cosas atrapadas en mi mente)_

_Damn my education - I can't find the words to say (Maldita sea mi educación, no puedo encontrar las palabras para decir)_

_With all the things caught in my mind. __(Con todas las cosas atrapadas en mi mente)_

-Voy a comprar unos condones –dijo Mike enfilando por el pasillo, Greg expresó su sorpresa por lo que agregó después de caminar unos pasos: Son para John, quita esa expresión de tu cara.

Mike no alcanzó a verlo pero de verdad que aquello le había causado que todo el alcohol en su sangre se fuera de repente a su cabeza, se sintió mareado y a punto estuvo de caer. Sintió que alguien lo agarraba, impidiendo que su peso se deslizara sobre el carrito donde habían puesto la cerveza. Greg empezó a reírse, que estupidez, estaba acostumbrado a beber mucho sin que le afectara pero esta vez parecía diferente. No se sentía bien, nada bien.

-Perdón Mike, creo que para mí fueron suficientes cervezas –dijo tratando de recuperar la estabilidad y soltarse de las manos de Mike, le daba mucha vergüenza que lo viera de esa manera, seguramente era algo que no perdería la oportunidad para contarle a John.

-No te preocupes –dijo una voz que no era desconocida para Greg pero que no pensaba volverla a escuchar. Dejó de moverse, se quedó completamente quieto y no intento mirar al dueño de esa voz. No, no podía, no creía ser capaz de alzar la cabeza y verlo a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien Gregory? –le preguntó con su tono educado y formal, pronunciando su nombre despacio y como si lo acariciara al formar las letras. Le encantaba escuchar su nombre en sus labios, era casi algo personal, algo completamente entre ellos dos porque nadie más le llamaba Gregory.

-Sí, un poco mareado –respondió, la mirada clavada en el piso y las manos agarradas con firmeza al carrito del supermercado. Greg hubiera querido salir corriendo, pero casi con seguridad se hubiera caído, haciéndolo todo peor de lo que de por si era. No quería que él lo viera en esas condiciones, su sola presencia lo estaba alterando y lo que más deseaba era echarse a llorar por todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo y que sólo él y nadie más sabían.

Justamente él, un extraño que había visto en un puñado de ocasiones, de quien sólo sabía su nombre, pero que lo había ayudado más que nadie en el mundo. ¿Cómo era posible que todo lo que supiera de él era su nombre cuando de Greg parecía saber tanto.

-Oye… -intentó decir Greg pero él lo giró súbitamente, evitando que continuara con lo que quería decir. Se vio frente a él, mirando sus ojos azules, perdido de nuevo la cordura con algo tan simple como eso, mirarlo.

-Trata de tranquilizarte Gregory, no es el fin del mundo que a John le guste alguien más –dijo y de repente se vio con problemas para entender las palabras que habían salido de su boca.- De hecho, no creo estar equivocado si digo que a ti también te gusta alguien más.

Le dio tan sólo diez segundos para valorar lo que acababa de decir, después de eso, acercó su rostro al de Greg y lo besó tan despacio que por un momento todo le dio vueltas. Sus labios estaban fríos, pero con el contacto fueron absorbiendo el calor de él y conforme pasaba el tiempo se iba olvidando de lo extraño de la situación. Se había encontrado de nuevo con él en un lugar improbable, casi como por coincidencia, lo había ayudado y ahora, lo estaba besando. Le gustaba, tenía razón, como no gustarle si era arrebatador. Pero justo en ese instante, nada más importaba, sólo su presencia.

-Gregory –dijo al separarse de él y de nuevo se pudo deleitar en la manera en que parecía acariciar su nombre.- Es mejor que regreses, tu amigo te está esperando.

Tras decir aquello simplemente dio media vuelta y se alejó, pasó junto a Mike que fingía mirar para otro lado y salió del supermercado con pasos seguros y decididos.

Y todo parecía normal, si por normal uno podía aceptar que un extraño fuera y lo besara a un supermercado a las 2 de la mañana. Aunque no era un extraño, no lo era de verdad, lo había visto una y otra vez como si cayera del cielo justamente para él. Sin embargo…

-¿Cómo demonios sabe de John? –dijo casi en susurro, a pesar de eso, Mike alcanzó a escucharlo.

-Es que bueno Greg, creo que todos sabemos sobre John –agregó Mike con una gran sonrisa. Greg sintió ganas de meterse en una zanja y esperar la muerte.

_So don't go away, (Entonces no te vayas)_

_Say what you say (Di lo que dices)_

_Say that you'll stay (Di que te quedarás)_

_Forever and a day (Para siempre y un día)_

_In the time of my life (En el tiempo de mi vida)_

_'cause I need more time, (Porque necesito más tiempo)_

_Yes, I need more time (Si, necesito más tiempo)_

_Just to make things right (Sólo para arreglar las cosas)_

**8: SHOULD'VE GONE TO BED**

Ya se habían visto en varias ocasiones pero Greg no le había contado a nadie. De hecho la primera vez fue cuando, visitando a Dimmock regresó a su casa demasiado tarde. Estaba preocupado pero el reporte que tenían que entregar parecía ser demasiado para ellos, habían tardado 6 horas en terminarlo. Se suponía que ya debía estar en su casa, Anna y Peter estarían con caras largas y seguramente tendrían hambre.

Se detuvo a comprar comida china, tendrían que aguantar con aquello, el día siguiente era sábado y podría ir a comprar al mercado las cosas que faltaran. Mucha fruta y verdura para sus hermanitos que estaban en crecimiento. Se detuvo en un semáforo y justo cuando cambió el alto avanzó para cruzar la calle, el segundo coche no se detuvo y Greg tuvo que dar un salto para atrás para evitar que lo atropellaran. No pudo evitar caer, la comida se derramó en el piso.

Él estaba bien, pero se había quedado sentado en el pavimento viendo como lo único que tenía para ofrecerles a sus hermanos se había echado a perder. No había dinero en su tarjeta, el depósito lo harían hasta el día siguiente y sólo le quedaba 5 libras en la cartera. Gritó de desesperación, era la primera vez que llegaría a su casa con las manos vacías, no tenía idea de qué les diría a Anna y Peter.

De repente, se dio cuenta de la que la lluvia ya no caía sobre él así que alzó la cabeza para ver qué sucedía. Un hombre con un traje formal, abrigo largo, sostenía un paraguas inmenso sobre él, los protegía a ambos de la lluvia. Además de eso, le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Greg dudó pero al final acabó aceptando.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el hombre. Ahora que lo veía de frente, a pesar de la ropa formal, era muy joven, casi se atrevía a decir que eran de la misma edad. Pero eran todas las similitudes, para Greg aquella persona estaba muy por arriba de él. Miró con discreción el auto del que se había bajado, era un Cadillac de lo más elegante. Y además traía chofer, Greg casi se echa a reír.

-Sí, tan sólo es por la comida –dijo, como tratando de explicar que se encontrara tan desconcertado.- Era para mis hermanos.

El otro hombre puso una mano sobre su brazo, Greg se sobresaltó un segundo, no era muy afecto al contacto con extraños, se veía una persona de bien pero estaba acostumbrado a desconfiar.

-Entiendo, si gustas, puedo ayudarte –dijo el hombre y una sonrisa muy tímida decoró sus labios. Entonces Greg se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había estado viendo su rostro, como si no existiera nada más alrededor y el ruido de los claxons no evidenciara que el auto no se había movido en el semáforo en verde.

-No es necesario –dijo él aunque hubiera querido decir lo contrario.

-Yo insisto –dijo el otro y lo dirigió usando la mano que seguía en su brazo hacía dentro del auto. Hasta ahí llegó la desconfianza de Greg, se dejó llevar casi dócilmente por esa persona que no conocía y se vio protegido de la lluvia y el ruido al instante que el hombre cerró la puerta.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que se detuvo en el restaurante de comida china más caro de Londres, ni siquiera podía decir su nombre. El hombre entró y se tardó un total de 15 minutos para reaparecer con una bolsa muy elegante con contenedores llenos de platillos que no eran para nada lo que acostumbraba comer.

-No suelen preparar la comida para llevar –dijo el hombre cuando de nuevo subió al auto y se sentó a su lado- pero hicieron una excepción. Espero sea de tu agrado.

Sonrió y Greg supo que estaba perdido, esa no era la sonrisa tímida que había visto antes y no se parecía a las sonrisas abiertas y alegres de John; pero algo en este hombre le llamaba demasiado la atención y verlo sonreír había hecho que por poco y se pusiera en evidencia. Quiso besarlo, era eso, algo así de crudo y maravilloso. No sólo porque había hecho algo bueno por él sino porque le encantaba la manera en que su cabello parecía querer rizarse si lo hubiera dejado más largo, y sus ojos azules parecían cambiar de tono con la luz y sus labios se curvaban de la manera más tierna que había visto.

-Ahora si pudieras facilitarme tu dirección –dijo y Greg, muy a su pesar, le dio las indicaciones para llegar a su casa. No era el mejor barrio sin embargo el hombre no se inmutó. Permanecieron en silencio, Greg sostenía en las piernas la bolsa con la comida y tenía hasta miedo de mirarlo, temía que él se diera cuenta si lo veía inadecuadamente.

El auto se detuvo.

-Fue un placer poder ayudarte –dijo y el chofer le abrió la puerta. Greg se hubiera reído, un chofer le abría la puerta a él, era una tontería.

-Muchas gracias –Greg estiró la mano para tomar la de aquel hombre y al tocarlo, simplemente tocarlo, sintió como si perteneciera. Su mano en la de él, pertenecía.

Tuvo que romper el contacto, no tenía idea de si lo había mantenido más tiempo del que debía por lo que se apresuró a bajar del coche y se vio de repente en la acera, mientras él se alejaba.

-¿Y ese quién era? –dijo una vocecita chillona a su lado. Anna, su hermana, había aparecido al verlo llegar. Pero al escuchar la pregunta de su hermana se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido, no le había preguntado algo tan básico y obvio como su nombre. Estaba fregado, jamás podría volver a verlo.

-Nadie –respondió y entró a su casa, para continuar con su normalidad, la música de Anna estaba a todo volumen a pesar de lo tarde la noche, Greg simplemente fue al estéreo para bajarle, se detuvo un segundo y escuchó.

_I only miss you at midnight (Sólo te extraño a la medianoche)_

_But when that lonely clock strikes (Pero cuando el reloj solitario marca)_

_That's when I wish you were here (Es cuando deseo que estuvieras aquí)_

_The angel knows it's not right (El angel saber que no es correcto)_

_But the devil's in my heart tonight (Pero el demonio está en mi corazón esta noche)_

_Whispering things in my ear (Susurrando cosas a mi oído)_

**9: EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED**

La siguiente vez que lo vio fue una de tantas en las que, después de estar con John, se encontraba completamente frustrado por nunca poder decirle nada. Conocía a John de años y a pesar de lo fortuito que fue su encuentro, se había convertido en una amistad fuerte. Conoció a John por su hermana, era dos años más chica que él y lo había visto en la escuela, le parecía guapo y cuando se lo presentó, se pusieron a platicar por horas.

Después de eso, su hermana lo odió, nadie que se llevara tan bien con Greg podría ser del agrado de Anna. John tenía 12 años en ese tiempo y Greg tenía una relación con una chica de su escuela llamada Rebecca, la gente decía que era perfecta pero él no sentía nada especial por ella. De hecho, creía que lo mejor del día era cuando caminaba los 10 minutos a casa de John y se ponía a jugar videojuegos.

Eso lo llevó a que 3 años después rompiera con Rebecca, ella decía que esos años mejor los considerara de relación con John, porque entre ellos literalmente no había nada. En ese tiempo Greg no lo entendió, hasta que un día, cuando John tenía ya 16 años, se habían puesto tan borrachos que casi habían terminado besándose. No era un secreto, a John le gustaban también los hombres, Greg jamás pensó que le pudiera gustar él pero así parecía. Y Greg había disfrutado con su cercanía más de lo que pensaba.

Después de eso había sido todo para John, sus pensamientos siempre estaba con él y creía que algún día tendría el valor para hablar con él de eso. Por mientras, sería su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, todo ese equilibro se había roto aquella vez, cuando casi lo atropellan y el hombre al que no le había preguntado su nombre, lo había ayudado.

Ahora pensaba en él todo el tiempo y quería encontrarlo para… Para algo que no sabía qué era puesto que creía que era más que agradecimiento. Y sin embargo, cuando estaba cerca de John tenía ganas de mostrarle que podían llegar a ser más que amigos. Cuando creía que se lo podría decir, algo tan sencillo como "me gustas", simplemente se quedaba sin palabras.

Había pasado por la biblioteca antes de irse a clase, compartían las mismas instalaciones, siendo que el Departamento de Ciencias Forenses no era muy grande y era considerado parte de la Facultad de Medicina. Había tenido la oportunidad pero John parecía tener la mente en otra parte, no escuchó nada de lo que le dijo Greg por lo que al final no se atrevió a ir más allá.

Cuando entró a su salón, el completamente inadecuado Sherlock Holmes le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Lo detestaba casi tanto como a James, bueno, tal vez no tanto. Sin embargo, había algo que no terminaba de cuadrarle con él y no ayudaba para nada que siendo más joven que él fuera capaz de darle clases.

-Tienes que pasar a servicios escolares –le dijo simplemente. Greg ya sabía de qué iba aquello y no respondió nada antes de salir y enfilar al edificio de gobierno de la facultad.

Se estuvo peleando cerca de una hora, jamás había fallado con la colegiatura, tenía media beca, sus calificaciones eran perfectas. Pero no importaba, se había atrasado tres días con el pago y no le iban a dejar entrar a clases ni tomar los exámenes que empezaban al día siguiente. Estaba muy enojado, más de lo usual, había gritado cuando se quedó sin argumentos.

La situación era simple, el dinero de la colegiatura lo había usado para pagar las consultas médicas de su hermano que tenía asma. Había tenido una crisis y tuvo que estar dos días en el hospital. No lo había pensado, jamás dudaría en gastar si era para la salud de sus hermanos. Pero eso no lo entendían, era seguro, en cuatro días más le pagarían su quincena y entonces depositaría lo de la colegiatura.

Totalmente derrotado se sentó en el pasillo fuera de la oficina de servicios escolares, si no presentaba los exámenes perdería la beca. Eran sólo meses y estaría fuera y ahora le harían perder todo un semestre. La frustración estaba haciendo correr lágrimas por sus mejillas. No se fijó en la persona que se paró a su lado ni se molestó en levantar la vista para observarlo.

-Toma tu recibo –dijo esa persona a su lado. Al escuchar su voz Greg casi salta, se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y quedo de frente con el hombre que lo había ayudado el otro día. Ahora estaba ahí, en el pasillo de su escuela con un recibo de pago que extendía para que él lo tomara.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Greg mientras tomaba el pedazo de papel y lo observaba. Era, por supuesto, el recibo de pago de colegiatura. Miró al hombre que simplemente esperaba, casi sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder. No supo cómo es que encontró el valor para hacer aquello pero lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. Él le devolvió el abrazo levemente, como si el contacto hubiera sido tan inesperado que no supiera como responder.

-Gracias –dijo sin romper el abrazo.- Te lo pagaré, de verdad.

-No es necesario –respondió él y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo. Greg lo siguió, trató de tomarlo por el brazo y hacer que se detuviera pero en ese segundo se abrieron las puertas de los salones y el pasillo se inundó de gente que caminaba a toda prisa a su siguiente clase.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –gritó Greg esperando que lo escuchara a pesar de la distancia que había ya entre ambos.

Lo único que obtuvo fue un movimiento de mano como despedida. Su celular sonó, una canción completamente cursi que Anna había asignado para sus mensajes, recordaba haberlo metido a su mochila, tuvo que buscarlo, la canción seguía escuchándose.

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello." (Todo lo que sé es que dijimos "hola")

And your eyes look like coming home (Y tus ojos son como regresar a casa)

All I know is a simple name (Todo lo que sé es un simple nombre)

Everything has changed (Todo ha cambiado)

_All I know is you held the door (Todo lo que sé es que sostuviste la puerta)_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours (Tu serás mío y yo seré tuyo)_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed (Todo lo que sé es que desde ayer todo ha cambiado)_

_Mycroft._

Era todo. Un número desconocido pero Greg estaba seguro de que era de él. Y ahora, sabía su nombre.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo. Iba a actualizar ayer pero tengo un catarro.. espantoso! De milagro logré terminar hoy. **_

_**Para la playlist: Don't go away de Oasis, Shoud've gone to bed de los Plain White T's y Everything has changed de Taylor Swift y Ed Sheeran.**_

_**Ahora, las canciones les puse mi traducción por sugerencia de Lily B. Watson, espero sea de su agrado.**_

_**Dayana Blackthorn: Lo sé, sé lo peligroso que es eso .. jajaja**_

_**mashimaro: Fue un cuchillo cebollero pero casi...**_

_**LizDe-Chan: Ufff, espero que si te haya atrapado por lo menos hasta el cinco.**_

_**kiras70: Amo el Mystrade, espero que se haya notado jeje**_

_**Scatterhearth: Jajaja lo bueno es que me odias pero lo lees... eso me hace feliz.. a pesar del odio.**_

_**Kokoro Yana: Me encanta encontrar fans de Greg, yo vivo enamorada de él.**_

_**Runa: Pequeña, a fangirlear.**_

_**Ladyblue: La única que me prestó atención con Steven y Mark, gracias! **_

_**Guest: Gracias!**_

_**TheGirlWhoIsPotterWhoLocked: Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado.**_

_**Yan Yan: Muchas gracias por lo que dices y si, gloriosa la cara de Jim**_

_**Merenwen: Amiga, espero que te guste lo que le voy deparando a Greg y espero que con el arte de Archiaart veas cómo imagino a Sherlock y John de jóvenes.**_

_**Yuki Uzumaki: Si, no creo que exista el LeJohn .. jajaja no, ni sé cómo llamarlo, es cosa, como verás, pasajera.**_

_**addictedtosomething: Perdón por la casi escupida, jejeje. **_

_**Kenan Kidney: Gracias y no lo había pensando como un songfic pero creo que sí.**_

_**Elenhit: Si, yo también me hice adicta a verlos de jóvenes y de niños, uff, jejeje. Gracias amiga.**_

_**Lily: Cómo? No habías visto que lo publiqué en la página? Jaja, que bueno que lo encontraste en ese caso! Y si, las migrañas son espantosas. Gracias por todos tus comentarios siempre son inspiradores. **_

_**Bueno pues comentarios bienvenidos y apreciados como no tienen idea.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	5. Demons

**ENCUENTROS 5**

**10: DEMONS**

Se había sentado en una banca junto a la entrada de la biblioteca, parecía un lugar particularmente expuesto, donde cualquier podría verlo, pero había probado que podía volverse invisible. Todos iban y venían de manera tan apresurada que literalmente nadie le prestaba atención. Y era así como lo había visto, por aproximadamente 45 segundos desde que subió corriendo las escaleras que venían desde la explanada y se enfiló a la entrada, sumamente concentrado en lo que venía escuchando en su ipod.

Se destacada de los demás, a su alrededor, la gente era gris, carecía por completo de la luz que a él le sobraba. Inundaba el espacio con un brillo que acaparó su mirada, era imposible no verlo, podría seguirlo desde cualquier lugar. Se sentía atraído, sin embargo, el chico pasó a su lado sin mirarlo, y él no podía creer que eso fuera todo, que aquella corta visión de lo que podía ser lo más maravilloso del mundo fuera a terminar siendo nada.

Y sin embargo así tuvo que ser. Diez minutos después estaba entrando a un salón de clases llenó de personas grises, futuros criminólogos que debían aprender las técnicas forenses en un laboratorio de alta tecnología. Replicación de ADN, inmunohistoquímica, y una serie de temas que parecían demasiado para sus mentes obtusas. Excepto por dos personas. Ambas, orbitaban una alrededor de la otra y su interacción era interesante. Parecían odiarse.

Eran brillantes, cada uno a su manera. El más joven, tenía una tendencia histriónica y le gustaba volverse el centro de la atención. El otro, era demasiado responsable y consciente de las cosas a su alrededor y no le gustaba no poder controlarlas a su gusto. Por lo mismo ambos chocaban, querían hacerse con el dominio del grupo y de la situación pero fallaban porque ninguno cedería ante el otro.

Después de la clase, el más joven, Moriarty, intentó acercársele pero de inmediato lo rechazó. Todo lo que podía ver en él gritaba agresividad y no le interesaba por si mismo. Por lo que simplemente se fue y lo dejó en el salón vacío, casi con la palabra en la boca. Afuera, había terminado siguiendo el camino de la otra persona, Lestrade, cuando coincidentemente se había cruzado con él.

Aquel ser maravilloso de luz inmensa había salido del edificio principal de la facultad de medicina para ir a encontrarse con Lestrade. Platicaban de la manera más animada y sintió algo nuevo en su interior. Quería ser él quien estuviera hablando de esa manera con el chico rubio, quería ser él quién lo hiciera reír y a quién él prestara atención completa.

_Palacio Mental. Habitación vacía, paredes blancas, el espacio se extiende más allá de lo que se puede abarcar con la vista. Nombre, desconocido. Edad, 18 años. Estatura, 1.69cm. Peso 72 kg. Cabello, corto, lacio, rubio. Piel, blanca, bronceada. Ojos, visión perfecta, color azul. _

Aquella fue la primera entrada sobre él que haría en su memoria, guardaba celosamente el recuerdo de cómo se comportaba alrededor de Lestrade, la manera en que movía la cabeza, o cómo se curvaban sus labios para sonreír. Hubiera querido gritarle, "mírame a mí", pero tenía que conformarse con verlo de lejos. Día tras día era lo mismo, ambos se reunían para platicar después de clases para separase media hora después. Y él aún tenía que seguir reuniendo valor para acercase. ¿Cómo lo haría una persona normal?

Se acercaría a saludar, una platica trivial, como si fuera lo más común y simple. Pero eso estaba fuera por completo de contexto, él jamás iría a decirle "hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te puedo invitar un café? No, lo sencillo estaba descartado, lo adecuado, lo que todos los demás podrían hacer para salvar la distancia entre ambos y llegar a conocerlo. Quería algo diferente, quería apoderarse de su mente, de sus pensamientos, de sus deseos así como él se había apoderado de los suyos.

Nadie más podría imaginarlo, pero los segundos en que lo veía por la mañana y los minutos por la tarde, eran lo mejor que sucedía durante su día. Había cambiado de lugar para observarlo, desde el balcón del segundo piso podía ver caminaba apresurado por la calle, se detenía en el semáforo y cruzaba con el resto de los peatones para luego dar vuelta a la derecha. Entraba a la explanada de la facultad y entonces casi corría para poder subir las escaleras a la biblioteca.

Le gustaba la manera en que caminaba, los pasos seguros que daba, la forma de cargar su mochila en el hombro izquierdo y su bata perfectamente planchada en el brazo derecho. Todo en él captaba su atención, cada fracción de su existencia llenaba día a día más espacio en aquella habitación infinita que le había asignado.

Después de aquel primer día, no le había costado saber su nombre. Había tomado una computadora de su laboratorio y entrar al registro de servicios escolares no fue nada difícil. Lo encontró en cuestión de minutos. Su palacio mental gritaba de alegría con la información. John Hamish Watson. Había decorado las paredes con la repetición de su nombre una y otra vez y creía que no había tres mejores palabras que la conjunción de su nombre.

_I want to hide the truth (Quiero ocultar la verdad)__  
__I want to shelter you (Quiero protegerte)__  
__But with the beast inside (Pero con la bestia dentro)__  
__There's nowhere we can hide (No hay lugar para escondernos)_

Se había encerrado en su laboratorio, usando su computadora para distraerse un rato, sin embargo, cerró la ventana dónde estaba escuchando la música en cuanto lo vio entrar, nadie tenía que enterarse de sus placeres culpables, el tipo de gustos que su hermano no solía aprobar. No le sorprendió ver a Moriarty, quien permaneció junto a la puerta, como si esperar ser invitado. Él simplemente reanudó su redacción de los cuarenta reportes que tenía atrasados para Scotland Yard, la universidad prestaba sus servicios para confirmar o descartar los resultados de su laboratorio, donde por cierto se hacían las cosas con muy bajos estándares de calidad.

-Sherlock –dijo la voz de Moriarty y una serie de impulsos se registraron en la mente de él. Era como una disrupción, por alguna razón su presencia le molestaba pero iba más allá, una sola palabra parecía querer abrirse paso y derrumbar todo a su alrededor. La habitación de John Watson tembló y el John Watson que veía de lejos y que jamás lo miraba de regreso desapareció por un segundo. Eso no le gustó para nada, aquello significaba algo y lo que fuera, no le agradaba.

-Profesor Holmes sería más adecuado –le respondió dejando muy claro que no deseaba un trato más familiar, hubiera dado todo porque jamás repitiera de esa manera su nombre y atentara contra el perfecto lugar que le había construido a su John, ese lugar dentro de él a donde siempre podría estar a su lado. Aunque a su lado no era un concepto adecuado. No le daba por fantasear, por imaginar qué pasaría si en lugar de mirarlo se acercara, ¿qué respondería? ¿Qué le preguntaría? No había hechos para basarse y dar una predicción correcta, así no funcionaba la ciencia, debía recolectar más datos, observar más tiempo.

Y sin embargo, Moriarty no parecía querer entender que no era bien recibido.

-Sherlock –repitió dando un paso hacia dentro del laboratorio no sin antes asegurarse de cerrar con seguro la puerta. El movimiento no pasó desapercibido para él, aunque no entendía el por qué había necesitado hacerlo. Y entonces tuvo una idea, terrible, desde el inicio supo que no era una decisión correcta. Moriarty representaba peligro en muchos sentidos, lo más sabio hubiera sido alejarse de él lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, si las cosas resultaban mal, conocía muchas formas de deshacerse de su cadáver, cosa que era inaceptable si se daba el mismo caso con John Watson.

Moriarty se acercaba con cuidado, parecía planear hasta la posición de sus pies con cada paso, todo era un perfecto plan en su caso, creía controlar todas las variables. No entendía cómo era posible que alguien tan brillante hiciera algo tan estúpido. Si aquello estaba sucediendo no era por otra razón sino que Sherlock Holmes deseaba saber qué era lo que le daba miedo cuando se planteaba la posibilidad de acercarse a John. Y su sujeto de prueba era la persona que estaba disponible frente a él. Eso era todo, no había ni podría haber nunca otro motivo.

Aunque al parecer eso no lo iba a entender Moriarty si sus respuestas físicas eran de cierta manera interpretables. Conforme se acercaba a él, parecía más descontrolado, su respiración se hizo audible al volverse rápida y errática. Su pulso se aceleró de tal manera que la arteria en su cuello se veía palpitar. La anticipación se mostró claramente en sus ojos, pupilas dilatadas, listas para absorber todos los detalles de su presa. O de lo que él consideraba su presa, Sherlock no entendía qué esperaba lograr, porque esos momentos que parecían compartir eran fuente de una inmensa excitación para James.

Cuando estuvo más cerca la certeza de que lo que iba a suceder a continuación no sería de su agrado fue demasiado tangible como para ignorarla. Moriarty puso sus manos en su rostro y sin esperar prácticamente nada, acercó sus labios para tocar los suyos. Un millón de cosas sucedieron en su palacio mental como consecuencia, la primera fue casi como un terremoto, todo se puso de cabeza pero Sherlock no podía saber si era algo bueno o no. Su John estaba ahí, fuera de su habitación, mirándolo, finalmente, pero su rostro estaba triste y la sensación de lejanía se había incrementado.

-_Si no lo disfrutas no puede ser algo bueno _–dijo el John de su palacio mental pero Sherlock no comprendía como es que estaba interactuando con él, jamás se habían hablado en la vida real, entonces, ¿qué estaba pasando? Pero su John parecía tener razón, no lo estaba disfrutando. Sentía los labios de Moriarty, su calor, percibía el olor de su piel. Después estaba su lengua, recorriéndolo y casi sin pedir permiso o esperar a que le fuera concedido, invadió su boca. Aquello provocó otro terremoto y las paredes del lugar comenzaron a derrumbarse. Eso lo asustó, no le gustaba en absoluto.

Su John se acercó a él. Sherlock entonces dejó de concentrarse en lo que pasaba con Moriarty, realmente no importaba, lo que le intrigaba era cómo era posible que ahora le estuviera hablando, clavando sus ojos azules en los suyos.

-_Tranquilo, no lo dejes hacer su voluntad contigo. Eso no es lo que quieres_ –dijo su John mientras, de la misma manera que se había acercado Moriarty a él, se había colocado frente a él. Sus manos en su rostro pero con inmensa paciencia acariciaron sus mejillas, sus pómulos, sonriendo ante cada reacción de Sherlock. Acto seguido permaneció mirando sus ojos, no rompiendo para nada el contacto visual mientras ladeaba su cabeza y se acercaba más. Sus labios se tocaron, todo parecía similar a lo que sucedía con Moriarty, pero la sensación de tranquilidad no era nada parecido.

Las paredes de su palacio mental se miraron de nuevo íntegras, todo estaba finalmente en orden y tuvo el valor para abrir los ojos y de nuevo regresar a lo que estaba pasando en su laboratorio. Moriarty lo tenía recargado en la mesa, sus manos había abierto su camisa y su boca marcaba su cuello una y otra vez.

-Déjame –dijo Sherlock mientras empujaba a Moriarty lejos. Perdió un poco de estabilidad y casi cae, se sostuvo a tiempo de una silla y le lanzó una mirada venenosa.

-Parecías disfrutarlo –le dijo y Sherlock tuvo que sonreír.

-Es porqué pensaba en alguien más –le respondió y Moriarty pareció enfurecer.

-Lograré que sólo pienses en mí –dijo y enfiló hacia fuera del laboratorio, dio un portazo y sus pasos resonaron enojados por todo el pasillo.

Sherlock logró algunas conclusiones algo extrañas. El John en su palacio mental parecía tener vida propia, lo había besado trayendo tranquilidad al lugar, centrándolo de nuevo después de la irrupción de Moriarty. Segundo, besar a cualquier persona no era tan agradable como podría haber predicho, el contacto con Moriarty había probado ser demasiado intrusivo, casi como una lucha de voluntades.

Y tercero, como la experiencia resultó sólo ser agradable si John estaba involucrado, debía lograr que fuera parte de su vida, que besarlo, fuera cosa de todos los días.

Aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo lograrlo.

**11: ONLY HAPPY WHEN IT RAINS**

La primera vez que John H. Watson puso sus ojos en él sintió ganas de saltar de alegría. Cosa que por supuesto no hizo puesto que la interacción causó que derramara su café encima de él y estaban en medio de una calle y casi tuvo que salir huyendo porque de repente olvidó cómo respirar. Odiaba la manera en que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante John, casi imposible de controlar, sus deseos de cercanía casi lo toman por sorpresa.

¿Qué iba a pensar John si un perfecto desconocido lo tomaba en la calle y lo besaba hasta que se hiciera de noche y memorizaran cada recoveco de su anatomía?

Nada había sucedido como lo había planeado, de hecho quería detenerlo en medio de la calle, tomar su brazo y hacer que lo mirara por el súbito contacto. Pero no calculó correctamente el movimiento de la gente a su alrededor y que al detenerse, alguien lo empujaría causando que algo que debía ser sutil se volviera una colisión. Y claro, tampoco pudo imaginar que al tener a John, el verdadero, a centímetro de él, todo en su cabeza de detuviera.

Un segundo en el mundo real podría significar la vida entera en su palacio mental. Todo dependía de la velocidad con que pensara. Trató de no voltear a verlo al instante, pero era difícil, fue cosa de un instante pero bastó para analizar a conciencia la manera en que se veía cuando algo lo sorprendía y lo hacía enojar. Pero el enojó se evaporó, estaba seguro, cuando John lo miró no estaba enojado, sorprendido sí.

Y quiso guardar esa expresión dentro de su mente pero se encontró con que todas las habitaciones habían dejado de existir, su palacio mental ahora era esa calle, donde el verdadero John y él estaban parados y nadie más osaba si quiera acercarse. Ese momento, por más inadecuado que fuera, era suyo y el mundo podía caerse a pedazos y no hubiera importado en lo más mínimo.

John.

Tal vez debió haberse dado cuenta en ese instante. Debió haber entendido las implicaciones de que su mundo de repente careciera de lógica. No tenía ningún lugar al que escapar a analizar lo que el mundo le ofrecía, en lugar de eso, regresaba al mismo lugar donde estaba realmente, junto a John H. Watson.

Y por eso mismo olvidó cómo respirar y se dejó llevar por el mar de gente que circulaba a su lado y se perdió de su mirada antes de que pudiera hablarle o gritarle o lo que fuera que hiciera por haberle derramado su café encima.

_I'm only happy when it rains (Sólo soy feliz cuando llueve)  
I'm only happy when it's complicated (Sólo soy feliz cuando es complicado)  
And though I know you can't appreciate it I'm only happy when it rains (Y pensé que sabía que no podía apreciar que sólo soy feliz cuando llueve)  
You know I love it when the news is bad (Sabes que amo cuando las noticias son malas)  
And why it feels so good to feel so sad (Y porque se siente tan bien sentirse tan mal)  
I'm only happy when it rains (Sólo soy feliz cuando llueve)_

Al día siguiente y tras una noche por completo en vela, Sherlock tenía los audífonos puestos y en su ipod la canción estaba identificada como Vivaldi, que nadie (sobretodo su hermano) se enterara que escuchaba canciones de hace 20 años y que se sabía las letras, era algo trascendental. Se hundió en el cubículo, esperando que pasaran los minutos para su clase, no tenía ganas de ir a su laboratorio por lo que había buscando refugio en la biblioteca. Los cubículos del área de ciencias biomédicas eran bastante privados y nadie los ocupaba a las 7 de la mañana.

Lo que odiaba de toda la situación es que parecía que tenía que ocultarse. No podía regresar a su casa porque su hermano cuestionaría su presencia ahí. No podía ir a su salón porque habría una clase antes que la suya o lo sacarían en media hora. No podía ir a su laboratorio porque corría el riesgo de encontrarse con Moriarty.

Era inverosímil, ahora resultaba que estaba evitado encontrarse con un alumno que parecía haber tomado casi como reto el hecho de que lo había rechazado. El hecho era que no era cualquier persona, eso lo había tenido claro desde el primer día en que habían cruzado sus caminos. Moriarty era tan inteligente como él, aunque no era algo que fuera agradable de aceptar, y le representaba un reto. En clase, cuestionaba todo, a veces se embarcaban en discusiones que nadie más parecía comprender y el resto de los alumnos se perdían en sus palabras.

Excepto Lestrade. Al principio sí, no entendía nada, como los demás. Pero las discusiones con Moriarty se volvieron tan comunes que tras unas cuantas semanas estaba al parejo. Los interrumpía y marcaba sus errores, les decía que parecía que se equivocaban a propósito para evidencia al otro si es que no los corregía y que creía que eso era injusto pues el resto de la clase podía tomar como cierto algo que dijeron mal.

Ese día se sorprendió verdaderamente con Lestrade, era claro que no le gustaba que lo dejaran atrás y si se tenía que esforzar mucho más para estar al parejo lo haría. Moriarty lo había mirado de la manera más horrible, aunque la expresión asesina en su cara duró cuestión de segundos y no estaba muy seguro de que alguien más lo hubiera visto.

Y por esa razón era que huía, por haber dejado que Moriarty se acercara como parte de un experimento que no resultó como pensaba.

Así que no fue planeado que ese día tuviera un nuevo encuentro cercano con John. Si el primero resultó mal a pesar de que lo había repasado una y otra vez, "cruzar la calle, detenerlo, mirarlo directamente a los ojos, seguir su camino"; el segundo fue una soberana estupidez.

John dio vuelta en el pasillo y se quedó parado frente a los libros de anatomía. Directamente frente a su cubículo y tal vez lo habría visto pero Sherlock estaba hecho casi una bolita con la cabeza casi escondida en su abrigo. No tenía frío pero sentía una infantil necesidad de cobijarse.

Parecía no poder decidirse, con la mirada clavada en un libro, no se movía, estaba como perdido. Así que se acercó, se colocó detrás de él sin obtener ninguna respuesta pues su cercanía, ¿de verdad no lo había notado? Y no supo qué hacer. ¿Tocar su hombre ligeramente? ¿Aclarar su garganta? ¿Decir su nombre?

_- Haz algo, lo que sea, ahora _-dijo la voz de John en su cabeza.

Y lo que sea fue lo que hizo. Sherlock levantó la mano derecha y empujó a John con un poco más de fuerza de lo que quería y su cabeza chocó con el librero.

-_¡Mierda Sherlock, eso no era a lo que me refería! _–dijo la bendita voz de John en su cabeza que ahora le hablaba como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo y a entrometerse para después criticarlo sin más. La expresión de molestia se reflejó en su rostro y para su tremenda mala suerte eso fue lo que el John del mundo real vio al voltear y quererlo confrontar.

Lo único que hizo fue dar un paso a la izquierda y Sherlock tomó el libro que había estado detrás de él, para justificar de cierta manera lo que había hecho. Hubier querido hablarle pero John se veía casi a punto de entrar a un estado de shock, el enojó en su rostro se había evaporado nuevamente, parecía que no podía estar enojado con él y eso debió haber sido una buena señal para Sherlock pero es que simplemente otra vez su mente estaba en blanco.

De nuevo su palacio mental había desaparecido, todo estaba en perfecta calma, pero en su mente sólo existía ese pasillo de la biblioteca con un John mirándolo como si no entendiera que había hecho para merecer semejante aparición a su lado. Así que de nuevo entró en pánico y sólo le quedo huir, dejando atrás a John.

_I'm only happy when it rains (Sólo soy feliz cuando llueve)__  
__I feel good when things are going wrong (Me siento bien cuando las cosas van mal)__  
__I only listen to the sad sad songs (Sólo escucho las canciones más tristes)__  
__I'm only happy when it rains (Sólo soy feliz cuando llueve)_

* * *

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo._**

**_Perdón por la espera pero se juntaron una serie de variables incontrolables y hasta hoy logré terminar._**

**_Ahora, para la playlist: Demons de Imagine Dragons y Only happy when in rains de Garbage, como dijo Sherlock, una canción de hace 20 años (no lo puedo creer, veinte años, soy vieja xD)._**

**_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y vamos con los agradecimientos._**

**_Primero que nada y ahora no sé me va a pasar, gracias a los que desde el grupo de Facebook Slash Sherlock y más! me han leído. En especial a Cass Angelofthe'Lord Sinapellido, Gregory Butty Lestrade y a Feña Pinto Sandoval. Gracias por leer!_**

**_Segundo, desde la página de Facebook de Fuck Yeah Sherlock mil gracias por dos cosas, ser parte de mi pequeño tributo a este maravilloso fandom y pues por leerme. Gracias a Andrea Guzmán, Angela Fernández, Cassy Glaw, Barby Cuevas y Annita Mendoza._**

**_TheGirlWhoIsPotterLocked: Si por favor shippea el Mystrade que me falta más sobre ellos jejeje._**

**_mashimaro: Claro! Yo soy Mystrade forever! Tanto que en el otro fanfic no lo pude romper y mira que intenté jejeje_**

**_Runa: Amiga querida si te puedo seguir haciendo fangirlear habré hecho algo bueno jajaja_**

**_Kiras70: Creo que los Holmes no pueden iniciar nada como la gente normal, han de dejar un poco sorprendidos a las personas que reciben sis intereses amorosos jejeje._**

**_Ladyblue: Amiga querida, única que lee mis guiños tan pensados jejeje, un POV de Sherlock... qué tal me salió?_**

**_Merenwen: Amiga, qué tal el Sheriarty? Necesito más práctica jajaja_**

**_anixtali: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, voy escribiendo lo más rápido que puedo pero el universo conspira en mi contra jajaja._**

**_Kokoro Yana: Un día haré un Mystrade, me encantar escribirlos!_**

**_Elennhit: Espero no decepcionarte con el POV de Sherlock... de verdad me cuesta! Soy una mejor John o Greg jejeje_**

**_LesMots: Mil gracias por lo que dices y me alegra que la lectura te haya ayudado a relajarte jejeje. _**

**_Lily B. Watson: Gracias siempre por tus hermosos comentarios. Soy de México y ya ando mejor de la garganta pero para variar, la tos nunca me quiere dejar, me agarra cariño jajaja. Espero que tu estés recuperada. Yo adoro el Mystrade, ese par se me hace tan complementario que debe de estar junto. Espero que le agarres más cariño porque aún falta más de su historia._**

**_Yan Yan: Que bueno que te ha gustado el capítulo y pues a ver, creo que me falta un poquito para llegar de nuevo al punto del beso. Jajaja, esperaba reanudar desde ahí pero no se me hizo muy correcto. Gracias pro tu comentario._**

**_Ru Moreno: Ejem, coff coff, thnx Sherlock _**

**_Y bueno, a todos los que leen, siguen o han marcado como favorito este fanfic, mil gracias._**

**_A ver, votaciones, que gustan leer a continuación: Mystrade o más POV de Sherlock?_**

**_Sus comentarios son bienvenidos y por si no lo sabían, pueden influir en la historia, tengo antecedentes de lo mismo jajaja._**

**_Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook._**


	6. Lemon Tree

**ENCUENTROS 6**

**12: LEMON TREE**

Sherlock cerró los ojos y trató de obviar la situación en la que se encontraba. No podía creer lo que ese día había sucedido, las cosas estaban casi de cabeza y el mundo podía estar cayéndose a pedazos puesto que todo era como no debía ser. Primero que nada, había salido de su casa con Mycroft, su hermano, que siempre usaba el coche de sus superiores, le había pedido unos minutos para conversar. ¿Conversar con Mycroft? ¿De qué demonios servía eso? Además ya tenían la tarde ocupada en una actividad que hubiera deseado no tener que realizar. Sin embargo, aceptó subir con él al Cadillac y hacer el corto viaje hasta el centro de Londres, muy cerca de su universidad. Se detuvieron en una cafetería, de esas de cadena a la que nunca pensaría en entrar y, contra toda probabilidad, su hermano abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar.

Dentro era todo un caos, ruido y olores que querían ser de café pero que eran una combinación improbable que no podía tener buen sabor, eso era definitivo. Segundo, Mycroft se había formado en una fila común y corriente y había esperado para comprar un café, quiso en algún punto invitarle uno pero definitivamente eso no iba a suceder jamás. Sherlock sólo se encogió de hombros e ignoró el asunto. Hasta que comenzó a notar la manera en que su hermano veía al joven que los había atendido. Un verdadero don nadie, con una sola mirada Sherlock notó que había dejado la escuela, que vivía con sus padres compartiendo cuarto con un hermano mayor y que trabajaba para pagar sus deudas; tenía un celular nuevo que no dejaba de tocar a través de la bolsa de su suéter. Terrible, una persona por completo aburrida y predecible.

Sin embargo, tal vez ante los ojos de su hermano podía parecer "agraciado". Había buena simetría en sus rasgos y sus ojos eran de color miel, muy cálidos. Ahora todo tenía sentido, el objetivo de su hermano no era conversar, sino que alguien lo acompañara a ese lugar. Sherlock le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria a su hermano, ¿acaso podía albergar un gusto tan debajo de sus estándares? Inmediatamente pensó en lo que diría Mycroft de John, su John, jamás habría manera de qué él lo aprobara. Pensaría que no merecía la pena siquiera. O tal vez no, la verdad es que sus pensamientos se confundían un poco cuando de John se trataba.

-¿De verdad Mycroft? –le preguntó cuando se sentaron en la mesa más aislada que pudieron encontrar.- ¿El chico de la cafetería?

-No estás en posición de criticarme Sherlock –le respondió con una media sonrisa mientras se tomaba aquel café de mal sabor. No le era del todo agradable, lo pudo notar por su gesto al beber, pero se lo iba a terminar, aun tenían bastantes minutos que desperdiciar antes de la cita que tenían con sus padres para ir al teatro. Aquello sería tremendamente aburrido pero tendría que soportarlo estoicamente, al igual que su hermano, ese era su único consuelo.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió y por alguna razón Sherlock volteó justo para ver que Lestrade entraba. Desgraciadamente las cosas se ponían cada vez peor, por fortuna estaban bastante escondidos, a menos de que fuera a sentarse en el mismo lugar no tendría siquiera que verlos. Lo cual era perfecto, lo más probable es que comprar su café y saliera del lugar. Frunció la nariz en señal de desagrado y su gesto no pasó desapercibido para Mycroft quien se giró ligeramente para ver lo que estaba viendo Sherlock.

-Si te lo preguntas ese es uno de mis estudiantes, la segunda persona más brillante que he conocido en el salón de clases. Es un poco terrenal, nada especial si me lo preguntas, pero compensa su falta de genialidad con mucho esfuerzo. Es casi imposible dejarlo atrás.

Mycroft miró de nuevo a Sherlock, la expresión ligeramente sorprendida de su hermano no se le escapaba. Claro, no era normal que Sherlock hablara bien de alguien y no hiciera un comentario sobre alguna falla personal que pudiera tener. Pero no, Lestrade, a pesar de sus obvias faltas y omisiones, era capaz de ponerse al tú por tú frente a Moriarty y eso le daba multitud de puntos buenos a los ojos de Sherlock.

Mycroft se cambió de lugar, movimiento que extrañó a Sherlock pero no hizo ningún comentario. En silencio, ambos hermanos vieron cómo compró su café y justo al dar media vuelta para retirarse, se topaba con una chica rubia.

-¡Mary! –alcanzaron a escuchar que Lestrade la llamaba. Ambos hermanos notaron la tensión en su voz al decir su nombre y la manera incómoda en que se paró a su lado. La chica rubia aprovechó el saludo para abrazarlo alegremente y ambos Holmes pudieron notar que dio un pequeño paso para atrás antes de recibir el abrazo.

-Tu alumno no parece muy feliz de verla –dijo Mycroft y Sherlock se extrañó de ver a Lestrade en una actitud tan fingida. Si bien sólo lo conocía del salón de clases, en una batalla abierta en contra de Moriarty, su manera de ser era siempre genuina. Odiaba a Moriarty, apreciaba al resto de sus compañeros y lo despreciaba a él.

-¿Has visto a John? –preguntó la chica rubia captando de nuevo la atención de Sherlock. ¿John? ¿Es por eso Lestrade?- Se supone que nos veríamos aquí, pero creo que se le hizo tarde.

-No, no lo he visto –contestó a duras penas. Sherlock lo miraba tan intensamente que por un momento le dio un poco de temor que se diera cuenta, pero parecía por completo distraído con la chica rubia aunque de vez en cuando le dedicaba miradas a la puerta. Parecía que esperaba que apareciera John en cualquier momento, Sherlock esperaba lo mismo. No era como si se sintiera celoso, situación en la que era obvio que Lestrade estaba, pero su estómago se había revuelto ante la sola idea de ver a John, su John, en una cita con esa chica.

-Siéntate conmigo mientras espero –dijo la chica y arrastró de la mano a Lestrade a la mesa más próxima. Desde esa distancia ya no podían escuchar su conversación y Sherlock se distrajo después de un rato, lo único que le pareció interesante por un segundo fue el hecho que mientras hablaba, Mary sacó todo de su bolsa. Un libro, su celular, una ipad, un ipod, las llaves de su casa, una libreta y un estuche de maquillaje. Comenzó a verse en el espejo mientras seguía hablando y su compañero de mesa no parecía tener ninguna oportunidad de formular una respuesta, la chica no se callaba ni por un segundo.

Mycroft había dejado de tomar su café. Estaba seguro de que Sherlock, cuya atención fue captada por la conversación que habían escuchado, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que miraba al chico, a su alumno. Tenía toda la apariencia de ser el chico popular típico, alto, delgado pero musculoso, cabello corto y desarreglado. Mycroft tenía cierta predilección por el cabello oscuro y los ojos cafés, casi podría decir que color chocolate. Y la nariz recta, barbilla fuerte y labios delgados eran completamente un valor agregado. Claro, también estaba el hecho de que Sherlock lo considerara brillante, eso era inesperadamente atrayente.

Lo siguiente sucedió en cuestión de momentos. Lestrade se levantó para pedirle un café a Mary, al parecer, dentro de su monólogo, se lo había pedido como favor. Después, la mirada de Sherlock regresó a la puerta y se sorprendió de ver ahí a John. Tenía la mano estirada, como si fuera a empujar la puerta de cristal pero en el último segundo hubiera dudado. Su rostro parecía llenó de confusión y su mirada estaba clavada en ella, en la chica rubia. Sherlock sintió que el corazón se había detenido y que la velocidad de las cosas a su alrededor había cambiado, el mundo giraba tan despacio que podía ver cada una de las respiraciones de John.

-_Se va a ir ¿sabes? –_dijo el John de su mente, entrometiéndose como siempre en su realidad.

-Cállate –dijo Sherlock sin darse cuenta de que lo había hecho en voz alta, lo cual le ganó una mirada crítica de Mycroft.

_-Pensó que era una buena idea, tener una cita con la chica esa, pero ahora que lo analiza se da cuenta de que sería solamente un engaño _–dijo su John y Sherlock tuvo que estar de acuerdo. El John que estaba parado en la puerta, dudando si quiera del siguiente movimiento, parecía todo menos dispuesto a entrar a la cafetería.

_-Por lo tanto, conclusión lógica, se va a ir _–dijo y el silencio volvió a la mente de Sherlock. Mary levantó la mirada de su celular y se fijó que John estaba en la puerta. Lo saludó efusivamente con la mano y esperó a que entrara. Pero no lo hizo. Dio media vuelta y se alejó a toda prisa del lugar. ¿Por qué un engaño John? ¿No es lo lógico? John no parecía estar interesado en Lestrade, por más que el chico mayor revoloteara a su alrededor, sólo lo miraba como lo que era, su mejor amigo. Entonces ¿no era lógico pensar que pudiera iniciar una relación con esa chica? ¿Pensar que ese día, en esa cafetería, podía ser la primera de muchas citas?

-¡John! –gritó Mary, pero en ve de salir corriendo tras él, tuvo que guardar todo lo que había sacado de su bolsa, proceso que le llevó casi un minuto entero. Para cuando llegó a la calle no tenía ni idea de la dirección que John había tomado y su rostro reflejaba tal vergüenza, que no era probable que fuera a buscarlo o siquiera que mencionara el asunto en un futuro próximo.

-¿Sherlock? –dijo su hermano al verlo completamente perdido en su mente. John se había ido y él quería saber por qué. Y quería saber a la brevedad posible. La música llenó el lugar, una melodía común y corriente, tan fuera de lugar.

_I'm sitting here in a boring room (Estoy sentado aquí en una habitación aburrida)  
It's just another rainy Sunday afternoon (Es sólo una tarde de domingo lluviosa cualquiera)  
I'm wasting my time, I got nothing to do (Estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo, no tengo nada que hacer)  
I'm hanging around, I'm waiting for you (Estoy dando una vuelta, esperando por ti)  
But nothing ever happens and I wonder (Pero nunca nada pasa y me pregunto)_

_I'm driving around in my car (Estoy manejando mi coche)  
I'm driving too fast, I'm driving too far (Manejo muy rápido, manejo muy lejos)  
I'd like to change my point of view (Quisiera cambiar mi punto de vista)  
I feel so lonely, I'm waiting for you (Me siento muy solitario, espero por ti)  
But nothing ever happens and I wonder (Pero nunca nada pasa y me pregunto)._

**13: TASTE IT**

_-Eres un acosador _–dijo su John, interrumpiendo su concentración. Quería decir que odiaba sus intromisiones, como parecían provenir de lo profundo de su mente para criticar o dar opiniones insensatas. Por supuesto que no era un acosador. Pero John, el real, había cambiado su rutina. Eso lo había sacado de quicio. Lo había esperado en el mismo lugar, en el balcón del segundo piso y se había encontrado que John no llegaba. Faltaban cinco minutos para que la primera clase de Sherlock empezara cuando lo vio llegar corriendo, mochila al hombro, bata en el brazo y ningún vaso de café en la mano.

¿Dónde demonios había estado?

Tal vez se estaba precipitando, tal vez no era algo por lo cual debía preocuparse. Lo más probable era que ese día se le hubiera hecho tarde, se quedara dormido o algún contratiempo antes de salir lo había entretenido. Era lo más lógico. El problema fue que los días posteriores se repitió la misma escena, John llegaba corriendo a minutos de que empezaran las clases y la oportunidad que tenía Sherlock de observarlo era mínima. Por lo que, la solución más factible era, averiguar el porqué de esos retrasos tan inconvenientes.

_-Demente obsesivo _–dijo de nuevo John en su palacio mental. Pero bueno, no estaba tan equivocado. Seguir a John sin ser notado no era tan sencillo como parecía. Primero que nada debía estar afuera de su casa en el momento exacto y predecir si iba a tomar la derecha o la izquierda, porque si se topaba de frente con él no sería muy conveniente. Pensó que lo más lógico sería que tomara a la derecha, con dirección a la escuela, por lo que se atrincheró detrás de una caseta telefónica esperando.

La primera vez lo perdió, esperó demasiado tiempo para seguirlo y John parecía caminar con demasiado prisa, cuando se dio cuenta de que iba trotando era tarde como para alcanzarlo. Tuvo que tener paciencia hasta el día siguiente. Por lo que se encontró armado con su ipod a las 6 de la mañana, un thermo con café y toda la paciencia del mundo.

_Fill my head with the future (Llena mi cabeza con el futuro)__  
__Fill my eyes with the sky (Llena mis ojos con el cielo)__  
__Whole of my life I've been left behind (Toda mi vida he sido dejado atrás)_

_But I've never felt more alive (Pero nunca me he sentido más vivo)_

_High speed conversations (Conversaciones a toda velocidad)_

_Speeding on down the line (Acelerando hacia delante)__  
__Looked in your eyes (Mirando directamente tus ojos)_

_Said the saddest goodbye (El adiós más triste dicho)_

_But I've never felt more alive (Pero nunca me he sentido más vivo)_

John salió a las 6.45 de la mañana de su casa, y con pasos rápidos caminó por la calle. Derecha, izquierda, una larga calle, cruzó para entrar en la estación Charing Cross. Sherlock tuvo que correr si no quería perderlo, aunque la lógica le dijera que probablemente se dirigía a la escuela, pero si se arriesgaba era perder otro día. John usó su tarjeta para pagar el boleto y el torniquete se movió para dejarlo pasar. Sherlock no usaba el metro, no tenía tarjeta y lo peor, no sabía exactamente la estación en la que John bajaría, lo cual complicaba el asunto pues debía pasar exacto. Así que aprovechó el segundo en que el vigilante ayudaba a una señora de avanzada edad a pasar con sus bolsas para saltar por arriba de los torniquetes, lo cual fue de verdad un acto de contorsión que sólo fue logrado gracias a su delgada complexión.

Corrió y por cuestión de segundos, no perdió a John quien subió al primer tren que llegó por el anden. Como Sherlock había predicho, se bajó en Russel Square, la estación más cercana a su universidad, pero en vez de enfilar a la izquierda lo hizo a la derecha, y dio vuelta a la manzana para encontrarse dentro de un pequeño café muy modesto y sin demasiada clientela.

Aquí.

_-Tranquilízate, no pasa nada_ –dijo su John y Sherlock se dio cuenta de lo rápido que latía su corazón, no entendía, porqué el descubrir el lugar secreto de John, aquello que lo había hecho cambiar su rutina, le causaba semejante emoción.

Tal vez porque entrar a aquel significaba estar en verdadero contacto con él por primera vez, no en una situación extraña y poco productiva, como en medio de la calle o en la biblioteca después de causarle un chicón en la frente. Un lugar normal pero alejado de su normalidad, donde al parecer, no había estudiantes sino gente de las oficinas cercanas. Aquello era casi perfecto.

Aunque, si pudiera lograr respirar normalmente sería mucho mejor.

Entró y sólo había una persona formada antes que John. Por su parte, él estaba con la vista clavada en su celular, sin preocuparse mucho de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sherlock alcanzó a ver que mandaba mensajes a su hermana y cuando falló en avanzar hacía el mostrador, se atrevió a hablarle.

-Tú turno –dijo y vio como se estremecía por el simple hecho de escuchar su voz. Eso le causó una sensación agradable, quería volver a causar esa reacción en él, quería causar mucho más en él.

John se empeñó en no mirarlo, se fue a sentar a una mesa con la mirada en el celular aunque Sherlock se daba cuenta que no estaba mandando mensajes si no viendo la conversación previa. Simplemente estaba tratando de parecer ocupado. Sherlock sonrió, pidió un té de menta a la encargada y en cuanto lo tuvo en su mano respiró profundo y juntó todo el valor que pudo para cruzar el reducido espacio hasta la mesa de John.

Y ahí sentado frente a él, las paredes desaparecieron y la existencia se expandió lo más posible, porque el mundo donde estaban juntos, era infinito y todo era posible, quería que todo fuera posible.

Que todo se arruinara después de eso no ayudó nada al estado de ánimo de Sherlock. Había tenido un problema y Sherlock sentía mucha frustración al ver a John salir corriendo porque su hermana le había dicho que estaba en el hospital. ¿Acaso tenía idea de lo mucho que le costó juntar el valor para sentarse en esa mesa?

_-No seas idiota Sherlock, no te quedes ahí sentado, ahora tendrás que deducir a qué hospital fue. _–la voz de John en su cabeza le incrementó la sensación de frustración. ¿Si se hubiera movido, si hubiera dicho que lo acompañaba? ¿Por qué parecía que todas sus reacciones se alentaba cuándo se trataba de John?

Deducir a qué hospital fue. Ah por supuesto, cosa más sencilla pero ¿la respuesta era el más cercano a su casa por la hora de la mañana o el más cercano a la casa de su hermana? Ambas respuestas podían ser correctas y no tenía ningún dato más acerca de lo que pasaba para reducir las posibilidades. Cuatro horas después había visitado cinco hospitales, se había colado en las salas de urgencias, había diagnosticado a dos pacientes con apendicitis modificada por medicamentos, un niño con púrpura trombocitopénica y una adolescente con lupus. Aunque esas fueron las buenas experiencias, hasta que en otro lo sacaron a patadas porque le dijo a una señora que las lesiones que tenía su esposo eran claramente producto de sus actividades vespertinas con su secretaria. En el último lugar hospital perdió la paciencia de tal manera que revisó cada una de las salas de exploración, pasando entre cortinas y camillas mientras se escuchaban gritos enojados detrás de él.

Cuando pasaba frente al último hospital que calificaba como "cercano a la casa de la hermana de John" se cruzó con una mujer que a pesar de no haber visto jamás, se le hizo tan similar en lo general a John. Características faciales y corporales adecuadas, concluyó que era su hermana. Ella hablaba con rapidez a través de su celular y no prestó atención a nada a su alrededor hasta que tuvo que cruzar la calle. Sherlock dudó, se quedó afuera del hospital, era mejor no causar un revuelo que pudiera hacer que John se molestara. Y esperó por horas. Ignoró todas y cada una de las llamadas de la universidad y de su hermano, haber perdido el día de clases no le importaba en lo más mínimo; de hecho podía imaginarse a su primer grupo debatiendo solos bajó la atenta mirada de Lestrade y Moriarty. El par jamás perdían la oportunidad de demostrar lo capaces que eran y no necesitaban a Sherlock para ello. Los demás le tenían sin cuidado, eran aburridos y seguramente al graduarse, tendrían trabajos tediosos y repetitivos.

_-Aburrido –_dijo su John y no pudo contradecirlo aunque jamás esperó que lo siguiente que hiciera su John fuera ponerse a cantar:

_Yeah and this road between us (Y este camino entre nosotros)__  
__Man it's been a long hard drive (Ha sido un trayecto largo)__  
__You pay for it in the morning when your best friend is denied (Lo pagarás por la mañana when te nieguen a tu mejor amigo)__Flying all around never looking down (Volando alrededor y no mirando nunca abajo)_

_No I've never felt more alive (No, nunca me he sentido más vivo)__  
__Journeys going fast I hope it's gonna last (Los viajes van rápido y yo espero que duré)_

_'cause I've never felt more alive (porque nunca me he sentido más vivo)._

Las horas de espera, su John cantando, todo parecía un caldo de cultivo para que se enloqueciera. La noche había caído cuando por fin John salió acompañando a una mujer que se movía con muletas. Su rostro reflejaba agotamiento y lo primero que pasó por la mente de Sherlock fue un deseo tremendo de ayudarlo. Lo único que pudo hacer, conseguirle un taxi, le ganó que por primera vez lo viera y sonriera. John en la puerta del taxi, su madre queriendo regresar a casa y esa sonrisa había desarmado en los pedazos más básicos a Sherlock. Ni siquiera había dicho otra cosa que "gracias" pero aquel momento se convirtió en una emoción tan gigantesca que dentro de su palacio mental todo era un caos. Podía mover el mundo entero y hacer las cosas más difíciles si la recompensa era que John sonriera.

Tuvo que salir corriendo, John volteó a ver su madre dentro del taxi y él aprovechó el momento para huir lo más rápido que pudo. Era eso, de nuevo acobardarse en el último instante o de lo contrario, dejarse llevar por la necesidad físicamente doloroso de tomar a John entre sus brazos y no soltarlo hasta aprender todos y cada uno de los sabores de su boca. Pero no podía, no debía dejarse llevar por la sensación de que nada más existía, esta vez no podía ser algo correcto.

Cuando por fin entró a su casa de inmediato se encerró en su cuarto, ignorando a Mycroft que le exigía que saliera a darle una explicación por haber faltado a trabajar a la universidad. No le interesaba, el trabajo en la universidad le ayudaba a no aburrirse a grados peligrosos pero no era lo que quería hacer el resto de la vida.

_-Sherlock –_dijo la siempre insistente voz de su John en el palacio mental-_ estás jodidamente enamorado de mí._

_I can taste it (Lo puedo probar)__  
__In my mouth it's just so bittersweet (En mi boca es tan agridulce)__  
__It's right there in your eyes of apple Green (Está justo ahí en tus ojos verdes como manzana)__  
__It should be easy but it's hard to leave (Debería ser fácil pero es difícil de abandonar)_

* * *

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo._**

**_Bueno, me tarde, pero es que pidieron POV de Sherlock y me cuesta un trabajo monumental. _**

**_Para la playlist, una canción de hace 20 años, Lemon Tree de Fool's Garden y una de Jake Bugg, Taste it (resulta que a Jake Bugg lo conocí gracia a que a Benedict le gusta por lo menos una de sus canciones jejeje)._**

**_Una pregunta, ¿si escuchan las canciones?_**

**_mashimaro: Owww mil gracias, me hace sentir muy bien que digas que se está convirtiendo uno de tus favoritos, genial._**

**_kiras70: No te preocupes, habrá más Mystrade, de hecho no pude contenerme y puse un poquito jeje. Gracias por tu comentario._**

**_LizDe-Chan: Suelo hacer de John una presencia real en la mente de Sherlock, gracias por tu comentario._**

**_ladyblue: Y ahora, no fuiste bruja, no había pensando en eso, tú fuiste la que me hizo ver la razón por la que Mycroft se fijaría en Greg. Gracias amiga._**

**_Runa: Amiga querida, pobre Moriarty? Cómo? jajajaja sigue con el fangirlismo amiga._**

**_Anjiiel: En cierta forma ya vi que esto tiene dos principios, jajajaja así que seguiré en orden el POV de Sherlock, espero siga siendo de tu agrado, mil gracias._**

**_Elennhit: Gracias amiga! Ya ves que ganó el POV de Sherlock donde el John del palacio mental hasta canta... es una locura._**

**_Kokoro Yana: Tienes razón, falta mucho... Sherlock aún es un manojo de nervios el pobre y no sabe cómo lidiar con su propia mente. Gracias pro el comentario._**

**_TheGirlWhoIsPotterLocked: Te gustan los Imagine Dragons! Genial! Para cuando lleguemos al beso creo que todo va a explotar jajaja Gracias por el comentario._**

**_Merenwen: Te dije, te dije.. pero Sheriarty habrá más, lo siento, tiene que haber más. Gracias amiga!_**

**_Dayana: Gracias por tu comentario y si yo también soy fan de hablar desde John jejeje pero ni modo, tengo que llegar a juntar los dos puntos de vista. _**

**_Yan Yan: A mi me gusta también esa parte, donde al estar cerca de John todo lo demás desaparece, gracias por tu comentario._**

**_Yiang-Coral: Gracias por tu comentario y si, seguiré hasta que se junten en el momento del beso. Y, porque tu lo pediste, incluiré a Sebastian. Ya tengo dos versiones de Sebastian en mis fanfics, un cabrón enamorado de John (si, así fue) y un chico bueno abusado por Moriarty, ¿qué será mejor?_**

**_Lily B. Watson: Como siempre, inspiradores tus comentarios. Mil gracias. Si, el punto de vista de Sherlock cambia la impresión que daba desde el lado de John jajaja. Y si, mi Greg aquí no es un cualquiera, es alguien que estudia lo más que puede y que tiene como mil responsabilidades, como verán en su siguiente POV. Y tienes razón, las maneras de interactuar de los Holmes son dignas de observarse._**

**_Gracias a la persona que me recomendo en el foro de Sherlock Holmes BBC Slash UNCENSORED pero es que ponen tantas imágenes que ya no encuentro tu nombre! Si me dejarás una review, te podría agradecer sin que se me olvidara jejejeje. Y mil gracias a los que me leen desde ahí y desde el foro de Slash Sherlock y más y desde el de Benedict Cumberbatch México y pero por supuesto, a las chicas desde la página Fuck Yeah Sherlock, en Facebook._**

_**Dejen reviews por favor, quiero agradecerles personalmente y ya ven, sus comentarios causan efectos en lo que escribo (lean A time to love, los comentarios hicieron una historia diferente).**_

_**Los quiero a todos, a los que leen, marcan como favorito o siguen el fanfic, se los agradezco más de lo que pueden creer.**_


	7. I think I'm paranoid

**ENCUENTROS 7**

**14: I THINK I'M PARANOID**

Sherlock se estaba recuperando de la emoción, sentía latir su corazón más rápido que nunca y con gran esfuerzo logró llegar a la esquina, se sostuvo de la primera caseta telefónica que encontró y se trató de tranquilizar. No podía pensar con claridad, había hecho una locura, algo espontáneo que no tuvo tiempo de valorar. Ahora no sabía bien como analizar aquello, en cuestión de sentimientos era demasiado inocente, no era como odiar a su hermano o querer a sus padres, esas eran cuestiones básicas que sabía cómo lograr. El caso de John Watson era algo totalmente diferente.

_Bend me, break me any way you need me (Dóblame, rómpeme de cualquier manera que me necesites) __  
__All I want is you (Todo lo que quiero eres tú)__  
__Bend me, break me (Dóbleme, rómpeme)__  
__Breaking down is easy (Estropear es fácil)__  
__All I want is you (Todo lo que quiero eres tú)_

La semana de evaluaciones había sido una locura, no había podido ver a John más que en la biblioteca y sólo cuando se levantaba a buscar algún libro. Era una desgracia, más de una ocasión Sherlock se tuvo que detener antes de hacer algo impropio. Como llevarle un café o una sopa instantánea, el hombre parecía caerse a pedazos mientras dejaba su alma en los libros. Llegaba a las 7 de la mañana y se iba a las 9 de la noche. Y Sherlock tenía que elaborar los exámenes, aplicarlos y calificarlos. La verdad no le veía sentido, de sus clases sabía perfectamente qué calificación ponerle a cada uno.

La gran mayoría sacarían suficiente, unos cuantos estaban reprobados y sólo Moriarty y Lestrade tenía calificación excelente. No necesitaban un examen, pero de todos modos se lo exigían, así que lo hizo, un examen que se convirtió en leyenda. Era tan complejo que todos estaban seguros de que iban a reprobarlo, hasta Moriarty tardó más de lo que Sherlock estimó en terminarlo. Lestrade se rio la mayor parte del tiempo, tal vez eran los nervios o un deseo mal reprimido de ahorcar a Sherlock pero al final lo entregó antes que el mismo Moriarty. Lo cual complació más de lo debido a Sherlock.

-Maldito –le dijo al entregarlo, no obtuvo respuesta alguna y simplemente se fue del salón, dejando a sus compañeros sufriendo. Con sólo leerlo superficialmente supo que Lestrade había sacado excelente, los días de estudio forzado para estar al parejo con Moriarty habían rendido frutos.

-Necesito verte –le dijo Moriarty al entregar su prueba y Sherlock sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. _Que se vaya al demonio,_ dijo la siempre impertinente voz de su John del palacio mental. Por supuesto tenía toda la razón del mundo. Sherlock tomó la prueba y sin expresión alguna la leyó con gran velocidad. Claro, Moriarty seguía cuestionando algunas de sus enseñanzas aunque él las fundamentó una y otra vez. Tomó su marcador rojo y escribió en la primera hoja un 9, lo remarcó dos veces más para que resaltara. Le devolvió las hojas y disfrutó la expresión de frustración en la cara del hombre.

Así terminó la semana, aplicando el mismo examen a todas sus clases, donde no había ninguna persona destacada, aunque tampoco reprobarían. Le había parecido de lo más aburrido y cuando el viernes fue a buscar a John, ya no lo encontró, seguro había ido a su casa, a dormir finalmente. Por lo que muy instalado en su dinámica, fue temprano por la mañana a apostarse fuera de su casa. _Acosador, acosador, acosador. Sherlock, podrían llamar a una patrulla y te arrestarían por acosador._

Esos días en los que su John se comportaba de esa manera eran los días que quería encerrarlo en algún lugar frío y oscuro de su palacio mental. Lo había intentado, le había cerrado la puerta de alguna habitación y en lugar de quedarse dentro, como cualquier otro recuerdo en su mente, aparecía de nuevo donde se le antojara, como si fuera dueño del lugar. Pero no podía negar que le gustaba que John rondara, con excepción de una ocasión donde lo encontró en el jardín y comenzó a escuchar ladridos, Sherlock sintió que se paralizaba al instante.

¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó su John con la mayor naturalidad.

-Redbeard –contestó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Lo tienes en casa de tus padres? Porque es un perro grande para un departamento en Londres –comentó como si no fuera de gran importancia lo que estaban diciendo. Sherlock salió del palacio mental y de inmediato corrió a ver su hermano, lo encontró a la primera, sentado en la sala, leyendo un periódico. Como si tuviera 8 años de nuevo se lanzó a sus brazos y lloró, era frustrante, cómo el dolor volvía cada vez que lo recordaba.

-¿Sherlock qué te pasa? –preguntó sorprendido Mycroft mientras trataba de sostener a su hermano.

-John –dijo en un murmullo casi inentendible entre los sollozos- Redbeard.

-¿Le pusiste John a algún ratón de laboratorio y te hizo recordar a Redbeard? –preguntó Mycroft y de repente sintió la fuerza del puño de Sherlock en la barbilla.

-Estúpido, John no es un ratón –dijo al levantarse y acomodar su ropa. Claro, de su hermano no podía esperar más que comentarios soeces y ofensivos y dolorosos.

Porque, John no era un ratón, un erizo tal vez, pero lo importante es que primero tenía que ser parte de su vida para poder en algún momento, dejarlo. Aunque le dolía teorizar sobre el asunto, al final siempre alguien parte primero. Por lo que, tomar la decisión de sentarse a unos metros de la puerta de la casa de John no fue difícil, pese a los gritos de acosador pervertido que el John de su mente le ofrecía.

Y definitivamente lo había valido. Vio salir a los padres de John, con destino a la terapia física de su madre, para recuperarse del esguince de tobillo. _ Si fueras un buen novio te ofrecerías para llevarlos, usando claro el coche del trabajo de Mycroft. _Dijo la impertinente voz de John mientras los Watson tomaban un taxi que no tardó ni dos minutos en aparecer.

-Yo no soy tu novio –dijo en voz alta sin percatarse. Una señora que pasaba por la calle lo miró como si de un loco se tratara y apresuró su caminar para alejarse de él. _No eres mi novio porque no te conozco, sólo sé que eres mi acosador, pero si te conociera… _Sherlock cerró los ojos, su John estaba sobre de él, con esa expresión que sentía que era la adecuada, esa expresión que destilaba deseo. _Si te conociera de verdad Sherlock, no te podrías librar de mí. _

El ruido de la puerta lo hizo regresar a la realidad. John salía de su casa pero parecía que la luz le molestaba, llevaba los ojos casi cerrados y se agarraba de la pared con dificultad. _Migraña._ Sherlock supo que debía ayudarlo pero no era como llegar y agarrarlo por la cintura para sostenerlo, John seguramente no confiaría en él, no tenía por qué hacerlo, las veces anteriores había probado lo extrañas de sus interacciones. Sin embargo lo siguió hasta la farmacia, hasta le abrió la puerta sin que él lo notara, debía estar sintiéndose terriblemente mal.

Y esa simple decisión, de ir detrás de él en busca de su medicina, probó ser algo de lo más productivo en el momento en que terminó con John en sus brazos. Lo sostuvo casi perfectamente, como si estuviera hecho el uno para el otro. _Romántico después de todo. _El hombre era maravilloso, sentirlo recargado sobre él, absorber su olor, le parecía extraña la manera en que ese característico aroma a "me acabo de levantar" le pareció tan precioso.

No estaba preparado para lo demás, para que John se dejara llevar a su casa, para que se agarrara con tanta fuerza de él que parecía que no lo quería soltar y además, caminaban tomados de la mano y John no había intentado quitarla. Podría ser que no se hubiera dado cuenta, que el dolor no lo dejara pensar con claridad, pero Sherlock sentía que si se había dado cuenta y que había decidido permanecer así. Tal vez por eso tomó valor, cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta el impulsó de recuperar la cercanía fue demasiado grande. Lo que más quería en ese momento era abrazarlo, sentirlo junto de él una vez más, jamás dejarlo ir.

_Hazlo de una vez Sherlock, por favor, a pesar del horrendo dolor de cabeza sólo puedo pensar en ti. _La voz de su John había sido un grito casi desesperado. Y lo hizo, lo besó tan fugazmente que dudó haberlo hecho pero había sido real. Una explosión de sensaciones se apoderó de su cuerpo y salió corriendo, dejando al pobre John con la inseguridad de lo que había sucedido. Había sido una locura pero su John parecía tan seguro de que eso era lo correcto.

Para cuando llegó a su casa y pudo hacer una evaluación de palacio mental, el lugar parecía otro, todo lo que sabía tenía una nueva perspectiva porque ahora John parecía haber redecorado. Su lugar favorito parecía ser la sala de su departamento, un lugar confortable donde podía tomar asiento frente a él en su silla acolchonada y mirarlo con calma.

-_¿Qué se siente Sherlock?_ –preguntó y sabía a lo que se refería.

Pero no había palabras, nada lo expresaría correctamente, no tenía manera de describir lo que se sentía, sólo sabía que era perfecto.

_Steal me, deal me any way you heal me (Róbame, manéjame como sea que me cures)  
Maim me, tame me, you can never change me (Manipúlame, dómame, nunca me podrás cambiar)  
Love me, like me, come ahead and fight me (Ámame, quiéreme, ven y peléame)  
Please me, tease me, go ahead and eat me (Compláceme, búrlame, adelante y cómeme)  
Bend me, break me any way you need me (Dóblame, rómpeme como sea que me necesites)  
As long as I want you baby, it's all right (Mientras te necesite está bien)  
_

**15: RHYTHM OF LOVE**

_Sangre por todo mi cuerpo, cubriéndome totalmente, por alguna razón Sherlock, estoy desnudo y por alguna razón tú estás de verdad muy muy cerca. _

-John, cállate –dijo Sherlock aunque en realidad, las descripción que le daba era muy inspiradora. El único problema es que el John del mundo real se estaba congelando bajo las hojas y las malvadas intenciones de ese que se decía su amigo era muy incorrectas. Si alguien iba a bañar de sangre a John ese iba a ser Sherlock.

_Podríamos cambiar la sangre por algo menos asqueroso, como jarabe de chocolate, tu sabes, deslizándose por los lugares adecuados, mientras tu lengua recorre lentamente los centímetros de mi piel y los va "limpiando"._

Un escalofrío recorrió de pies a cabeza a Sherlock. Su John debía callarse o iba a provocar algo que no quería que sucediera de manera tan cruda con el John del mundo real. Cuando se acercó a él mil ideas rondaban su mente, cortesía de su inquilino permanente en el palacio mental. Las cosas que le dijo de Lestrade, cosas que John suponía pero no quería aceptar, como su afecto por él, como su predilección por él. Sabía más cosas, como el hecho de que el padre de Lestrade había abandonado a su familia diez años antes, cuando el hermano menor tenía cuatro años y lo peor, que la madre de Lestrade llevaba dos años "trabajando" en Gales, desde donde no había mandado una sola libra en casi veinte meses.

Pero esas cosas no las diría, pensamiento que sorprendió nuevamente a Sherlock, si ese tipo de información no la había compartido con John era porque le avergonzaba y había llegado a apreciar el esfuerzo que ponía para superarse.

Todos esos pensamientos se vieron borrados por el contacto de sus dedos con la piel de John, la sensación maravillosa de su cuello, la manera en que su pulso se aceleraba, su respiración se volvía rápida y audible. _Oh sí Sherlock, tómame aquí, ahora, en el pasto. _Hubiera querido asesinar al John de su palacio mental pero la actitud del John real era tan perfectamente dócil y sumisa que no parecía que se fuera a quejar si es que decidía hacerlo, devorarlo en ese instante.

La novedad del sentimiento fue tal vez lo que lo hizo dudar de nuevo, en esa eterna actitud de cobardía que acabaría haciéndolo correr una vez más aunque tal vez en esta ocasión no era tan mala idea huir, puesto que Lestrade regresaba con los sobrinos de John y la deducción sobre la sangre de cerdo basada en uno de sus análisis que había leído en su proyecto de tesis, había sido correcta.

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde lo sucedido en el parque y entraba ya en su departamento. No estaba solo, pensó en Mycroft pero no se sentía como si fuera él. Entró en la sala y se quedó un segundo en shock. No, era justamente lo que no quería vivir ahora, una interrupción en el precioso repetir de John debajo de él, a su merced.

-Oh vamos Sherlock, verme no es algo tan malo –dijo la chillona voz fingida de Moriarty. Sentado cómodamente en su sillón, mirándolo de manera tentadora y provocando una tormenta gástrica en su cuerpo.

-No eres bienvenido, vete –dijo con simpleza, tal vez esperando de manera inocente que aquello fuera todo, que un rechazo correcto lo hiciera darse por vencido. Sin embargo las cosas no funcionaban de esa manera y lo único que logró fue que Moriarty se lanzara contra él, lo acorralara contra la pared de su propia sala y lo inmovilizara tomando sus muñecas con una sola mano y deslizando una de sus piernas entre las de él. Había sido muy rápido, no le había dado la oportunidad de reaccionar cuando ya lo tenía encima.

Y no desperdiciaba ni un solo segundo, lo estaba besando de nuevo, con una agresividad nada agradable, mordiendo su cuello, apretando con sus dedos y dejando marcas en su piel, haciendo que se estremeciera por una razón muy diferente.

Cerró los ojos un instante, de nuevo su palacio mental estaba temblando y su John, lo miraba como si se sintiera engañado, como si algo lo estuviera lastimando.

-_Sherlock, si permites que él se apropie de ti, yo me iré. No puedo verlo, no quiero verlo._

¿Perder a John?

¿Por Moriarty?

Había tolerado bastante, le había dejado dar un paso hacia él y ahora se sentía con derechos de todo, de aparecer en su casa, de sentarse en su sillón, de tomarlo y besarlo como si le perteneciera cuando él era y sería siempre de John. De esa persona cuya presencia, aunque fuera desde lejos, le maravillaba y le dejaba sin palabras. Cuya existencia provocaba en él sensaciones inusitadas, nuevas y dignas de ser exploradas a cabalidad. John, ese perfecto pedazo de él mismo que ahora mismo sufría como si fuera real, porque de verdad sería lo que pasaría si algo se interponía entre ambos, si alguien no les permitía estar juntos.

Moriarty lo había soltado, tenía una mano en su pecho y la otra, metida en sus pantalones, acariciando su miembro fláccido intentando que tuviera alguna reacción. Pero no, simplemente era que no le causaba ningún placer alguna de las atenciones que le dispensaba y lo que quería era quitárselo de encima. Con sus manos ahora libres lo aventó con poca fuerza, pero suficiente para hacerlo caer, dio unos pasos para alejarse de él, se arregló la ropa y salió del departamento. Llamaría más tarde a su hermano para que enviara a alguien a asegurarse de que había partido y para cambiar las cerraduras por unas que no fueran tan sencillas de violar.

Las semanas posteriores a ese día en el parque fueron algo difícil de observar. John estaba enojado con Lestrade por lo que terminando sus clases se iba a toda prisa. Hubo varias ocasiones, que en su intento por acercarse de nuevo, estuvo a punto de chocar con él, quería volver a tocarlo, sentir de nuevo su presencia justo a su lado.

_My head is stuck in the clouds (Mi cabeza está atascada en las nubes)_

_He begs me to come down (Él me ruega que baje)_

_Says "Boy quit foolin' around" (Dice "Chico, deja de tontear")_

_I told him "I love the view from up here (Le digo "Me encanta la vista desde arriba)_

_Warm sun and wind in my ear (El sol tibio y el viento en mi oído)_

_We'll watch the world from above (Veremos el mundo por encima)_

_As it turns to the rhythm of love" (Mientras da vueltas al ritmo del amor")_

_We may only have tonight (Tal vez sólo tengamos esta noche)_

_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine (Pero hasta el sol de la mañana tú eres mío todo mío)_

_Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love (Toca la música suave meciéndote al ritmo del amor)_

-¿Irás a lo de Greg? –dijo una de sus estudiantes mientras apagaba su celular que había estado sonado un segundo antes, la llamada ignorada. Había llegado temprano al salón y estaba preparando una demostración de replicación de DNA, la presentación sería larga, ocuparía las dos horas completas. Intentó ver a John en la mañana, pero de nuevo se desvió a su lugar secreto, la cafetería a donde lo siguió aquella vez y llegó corriendo a su clase. Se sintió algo desesperado, eso no ya no estaba funcionando para él, la lejanía, no era suficiente.

-¡Claro! –Respondió con celeridad la otra chica- Dicen que será enorme esta año, invitó a todos.

Por banal y aburrida que fuera esa conversación, las dos estudiantes captaron su atención. Greg Lestrade daría una fiesta y la alta probabilidad de que John acudiera lo hacía pensar en múltiples escenarios magníficos y tentadores. _Alcohol, música y cuerpos pegados unos a otros porque no hay espacio ni para caminar. ¿Sherlock, estás seguro de querer ir? _

De repente el salón se sintió caliente, la temperatura corporal de Sherlock había subido, el maldito John de su palacio mental se había encargado de suministrarle una imagen muy vívida de lo que podía suceder en esa fiesta. Abrió todas las ventanas y se quedó respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse. Las dos estudiantes ni siquiera lo miraron, seguían demasiado interesadas en platicar los chismes de la fiesta anterior que ya habían olvidado. Al parecer el año anterior Lestrade había terminado su relación con una novia justo en la fiesta, lo cual había dado mucho de qué hablar porque la chica lo había acusado de preferir a su "amigo" John sobre ella. Y aun así John ni se había dado por enterado.

Tenía que ir a esa fiesta.

No supo de los planes de Moriarty de arruinarle la fiesta a Lestrade hasta que se cruzó con él. La música era estruendosa y había más gente de la que cabía en la casa, justo como su John había dicho, no había espacio para caminar. Moriarty lo encontró fuera del pequeño jardín y lo tomó de la mano, era extraño, no entendía bien porqué lo dejaba hacer así de fácil, no era correcto ni apropiado y sin embargo se vio transportado hacía adentro mientras las personas con las que se encontraba los dejaban pasar. La mayoría conocían a Moriarty y la mayoría prefería quitarse de su camino.

El instante en que entró a la cocina, donde estaba Lestrade, el mundo se detuvo. Era verdad, John lo estaba mirando. Había pasado de observar a Moriarty durante unos cuantos segundos para después beberlo con la mirada. Sherlock no podía creer la intensidad de esa mirada, era como estar solo con él, como si la música, el calor, la gente, el ruido de las conversaciones entre gritos, hubieran desaparecido y sólo existían John y él. Así que cuando Lestrade arrastró a John fuera de la cocina sintió que se desgarraba algo dentro de su cuerpo.

¿Era tan fácil separarlos?

¿Bastaba la horrible presencia de Moriarty y la insistencia de Lestrade para que nada pasara entre ellos?

_No me vengas con eso Sherlock, ¿acaso no has pensado que sigues siendo un extraño, un desconocido? ¿Qué esperabas que sucediera? ¿Qué te viera y te lanzara sobre la mesa de la cocina y te besara hasta perder el aliento?_

Maldito John de su palacio mental, de nuevo había logrado suministrarle una imagen que conseguía hacerlo sentir "acalorado".

_No estás acalorado Sherlock, el término correcto es excitado._

Tuvo que abrir el refrigerador y sacar una cerveza. Maldeciría a su John una y otra vez, se sentía hasta mareado de sólo pensar en que tenía razón.

-Una para acá por favor –dijo la voz de un chico de lentes que estaba sentado sobre la barra junto a la estufa, amigo de John, lo había visto en varias ocasiones. Le dio una lata y no volvió a mirarlo, aunque él parecía no estar perdiendo ni un solo detalle.

-¿Por qué veniste? –le dijo un Moriarty que pugnaba por colocar su cuerpo cada vez más cerca, que parecía estar a punto de restregársele para poder sentirlo por completo.

-Necesitaba ver a alguien –respondió simplemente Sherlock, la sonrisa torcida de Moriarty lo asustó un poco, había momentos en que parecía haber enloquecido.

-¿A mí? –dijo y se acercó hasta besarlo. Sherlock no lo toleró, de inmediato lo alejó con decisión y le dio un buen tragó a la cerveza para quitarse su sabor de la boca. Moriarty suspiró y fue hasta el refrigerador para tomar también él una lata, se bebió la mitad de un tragó. Comenzó de nuevo a querer acercarse a Sherlock y este comenzaba a pensar que haber ido a la fiesta había sido una terrible idea.

Entonces John entró a la cocina y con tres zancadas rápidas se coló entre Moriarty y él. Todo pareció suceder en cámara lenta a partir de ese momento. John lo miraba como si no pudiera creer que estuviera ahí, que fuera real, que lo estuviera tocando. Sentía sus dedos en su cara con reverencia, el ligero toque, una caricia en su piel, parecía aprenderse sus facciones para poderlas recrear después.

Era tan embriagante, la manera en que sus ojos azules lo hacían concentrarse únicamente en ellos, como a pesar de todos los distractores, nada del exterior parecía valer la pena. John, maravilloso John que lo hacía perder la cabeza y se volvía su centro y su única razón. Y entonces Sherlock sonrió, porque se sentía bien, porque era feliz a su lado, porque no había nada mejor que estar junto de él, mirándolo.

Claro, hasta que lo besó.

_My heart beats like a drum (Mi corazón late como un tambor)_

_A guitar string to the strum (Un cuerda de la guitarra rasga)_

_A beautiful song to be sung (Una canción hermosa para cantar)_

_He's got blue eyes deep like the sea (Él tiene ojos azules profundos como el mar)_

_That roll back when he's laughing at me (Que pone en blanco cuando ríe conmigo)_

_He rises up like the tide (Se eleva como la marea)_

_The moment his lips meet mine (El momento en que sus labios encuentran los míos)_

_We may only have tonight (Tal vez solo tendremos esta noche)_

_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine (Pero hasta el sol de la mañana eres mío todo mío)_

_Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love (Toca la música suave meciéndote al ritmo del amor)_

* * *

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Perdón por la espera, espero que estén leyendo Historias desde el 221-B para entretenerse.**_

_**Soy una cruel, lo volví a dejar en el mismo lugar jajaja.**_

_**Para la playlist: I think I'm paranoid de Garbage y Rhythm of love de Plain White T's.**_

_**Que bueno que si escuchan las canciones, de hace 20 años, de cuando era yo joven jaja, me encanta que les gusten. Bueno y las actuales también.**_

_**Y lo de "jodidamente enamorado" ... creo que por consenso fue lo mejor que escribí en el anterior verdad?**_

_**Ahora los agradecimientos como deben ser**_

_**TheGirlWhoIsPotterWhoLocked: Gracias por tus palabras, que bueno es de tu agrado mi POV de Sherlock.**_

_**Runa: Amiga me sigue encantando que disfrutes esto jeje. Nada de pobre Moriarty, nada de nada. Y el John del palacio mental está medio loco.**_

_**StingWho: Si me cuesta trabajo de verdad pero John lo hace más fácil, gracias.**_

_**mashimaro: Gracias por todo el apoyo y por leer cada cosa que publico.**_

_**Merenwen: Gracias amiga de mi vida por todo el apoyo.**_

_**krumy: Cierto, Sherlock sufrió un grave caso de amor a primera vista. Gracias por todo.**_

_**ladyblue: Gracias amiga y si, me encantó que pensara la manera en que Mycroft pusiera sus ojos en Greg jejeje, te lo agradezco mil. **_

_**Anjiiel: Gracias por tu comentario y si, la parte donde John dice eso fue inspiración pura.**_

_**Sherlock Rivas: Mil gracias por todo lo que dices.**_

_**Scatterhearth: En serio, desaparece? Gracias por el comentario.**_

_**YanYan: Gracias, yo he reclamado a John y Greg como míos, ahora lo haré con Sherlock jaja. Gracias por lo que dices de verdad.**_

_**Lili B. Watson: Como siempre reviews maravillosas, gracias. Si, fue amor a primera vista, cómo no? jejeje La verdad es que adoro el Mystrade. Y claro que John sabe lo que vale jeje.**_

_**Bella Diggory: Gracias por tus comentarios, perdón por la tardan**__**za.**_

_**LesMots: Muchas gracias de verdad.**_

_**Dayana Blackthorn: Muchas gracias por lo que dices, que bueno que es de tu agrado, si todo fue la manera rara de Sherlock para acercarse.**_

_**Gracias a todos lo que comentan en los grupos de Facebook y en Fuck Yeah Sherlock.**_

_**Aprecio todos los follow y favorite y los que lo leen pero no me dicen nada.**_

_**Saludos. **_


	8. I think I love you before I met you

**ENCUENTROS 8**

**16: I THINK I LOVE BEFORE I MET YOU**

Sin palabras. Todo en silencio. No es necesario nada más. Sus mentes, en blanco. No existe el mundo alrededor. Sólo están los dos, únicamente la persona que tienen frente a sí, la persona cuyos labios había explorado tímidamente, un mero contacto pero que no tardaron en buscar mucho más. Más, sus manos buscaban cercanía, tocar el rostro del otro, aprender por ese medio cada línea, cada curva, cada detalle. Y la sensación, intoxicante, excesiva, imposible de controlar porque las miles de descargas eléctricas que se generaban en cada punto donde su cuerpo estaba en contacto eran deliciosas y no podrían jamás cansarse de aquello.

Se separaron, porque con mucho esfuerzo podían respirar y se miraron como si fuera la primera vez, maravillados de su presencia, de su cercanía, de que de verdad podían tocarse con sólo estirar la mano. Sus ojos brillaban, podrían haber dicho el uno del otro que nunca había mirando a alguien que pareciera haber absorbido la luz de las estrellas en una sola mirada. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que sentía su aliento, una calidez perfecta y tan anhelada que no se pensaban capaces de perderla. Se iban a aferrar, pasara lo que pasara, no permitirían que después de esto, después de que sus caminos se cruzaran y se separaran una y otra vez, algo acabara por alejarlos.

-No –dijo casi en un susurro Sherlock, como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido por un momento tan intensos que fueran difíciles de ignorar.

-Nunca –respondió John como si entendiera, como si esa misma desesperación por no verse separado de él fuera compartida. Él lo sabía, como sería vivir sin tenerlo después de haberlo encontrado y no quería saberlo de verdad, si imaginarlo era lo más horrendo por lo que había pasado.

Y entonces estaban de nuevo besándose, disfrutando de la única sensación de sus labios suaves, de sus lenguas investigando, tratando de ir más allá, de ser recibidas en la boca del otro. Sus manos daban caricias pero pronto fueron reemplazadas por la necesidad de presionar, apretar, agarrar, jalar y arañar. Se dieron cuenta de que instintivamente buscaban algo, marcarse como si de propiedad se trataran porque ahí no había términos medios, definitivamente nadie iba a compartir con nadie.

_Maybe it's intuition (Tal vez es intuición)_  
_Somethings you just don't question (Algunas cosas no las cuestionas)_  
_Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant (Como si en tus ojos, vi mi futuro en un instante)_  
_And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend (Y ahí va, creo que encontré a mi mejor amigo)_

* * *

-No puedo creer que sigan allá adentro –dijo Mike cuando finalmente regresaron de la tienda y Greg pudo abastecer al conglomerado de personas aun en su sala.

-Voy a poner esto en el refrigerador –dijo Greg y se dirigió al a cocina.

-De verdad yo no haría eso –alcanzó a gritarle Mike sobre el ruido de la música antes de que Greg empujara la puerta y entrara. Se congeló al instante. Sólo estaban los dos, John estaba sentado en la barra del desayunador y entre sus piernas estaba parado Sherlock, quien recorrían con sus manos sus muslos mientras concentraba sus esfuerzos en hacerlo gemir a base de besos y mordidas en el cuello.

De milagro Greg no tiró las cervezas, lo único que hizo fue dar media vuelta, dejar las cajas sobre alguno de los sillones y dar por terminada la fiesta para él. Tenía que relajarse, no era el fin del mundo. Mycroft tenía razón, demasiado razón, si esto hubiera pasado semanas antes entonces las cosas no habrían acabado bien pero en el tiempo que llevaba de "conocer" al enigmático hombre que parecía querer ayudarlo por el simple hecho de hacerlo, todo había cambiado.

_¿Estás bien? MH_

Se lanzó a leer el mensaje en su celular y una estúpida sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Mycroft. Dos palabras y le cambiaba todo, aunque claro, era agradable recordar el beso en el supermercado, tan exageradamente sensual que podía olvidar perfectamente lo que sentía por cualquier otro y sólo pensar en él. Mycroft.

_I knew I loved you before I met you (Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte)__  
__I think I dreamed you into life (Creo que te soñé a la vida)__  
__I knew I loved you before I met you (Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte)__  
__I have been waiting all my life (He estado esperando toda mi vida)_

¿Qué demonios quería alguien tan educado, adecuado, hermoso, cautivador, sexual, perfecto con alguien como Greg? Era la pregunta que se hacía una y otra vez. Su vida era una desgracia, literal. Jamás lo había confesado a nadie pero la cosas se despedazaban desde que su padre los abandonó y habían llegado a su punto máximo cuando su madre se fue a "trabajar" a Gales. La verdad es que allá había encontrado a un hombre que la mantenía pero que no quería nada que ver con los tres hijos de ella.

Anna y Peter ya no preguntaban por mamá, aunque no lo demostraran la mayoría de las veces, sabían que la única persona que jamás los dejaría era su hermano. Greg cargaba con demasiada responsabilidad y pensó en algún momento que iba a estallar.

_**El maldito de Sherlock Holmes esta a punto de tener relaciones en la cocina de mi casa.**_

Y para ser sincero eso le causaba cierta incomodidad, era después de todo su cocina, la cual tendría que desinfectar a cabalidad hasta estar 100% seguro de que no había nada que pudiera contaminar los alimentos de sus hermanos. De repente sintió pánico y corrió a asegurarse de que sus hermanos estuvieran en sus cuartos, ambos estaban bien, la fiesta había respetado los límites de la planta baja de la casa, por fortuna.

_Dudo mucho que mi hermano planeé algo tan desinhibido en la cocina de tu casa Greg. MH_

¿Hermano?

Greg estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama de lo rápido que se levantó. Había conseguido relajarse, sus hermanos estaban bien, por la mañana limpiaría las asquerosidades que dejara John y después se olvidaría de todo para concentrarse en su tesis. Y de repente resultaba que la persona que había captado su interés y parecía capaz de hacerlo olvidar a John, es hermano del maldito desgraciado que hace su vida una tortura. No, aquello era una mala broma.

_**¿Mycroft Holmes?**_

Pregunta más estúpida no se le podía ocurrir, pero claro, tenían que ser hermanos, con ese par de nombres más raros. Nunca lo pensó, eran diferentes, no se parecían físicamente, no en carácter, ni en nada. Estaba a punto de formular la teoría de que uno de ellos era adoptado, lo más seguro Sherlock. Por medio segundo se sintió enojado pero sinceramente no pudo seguirlo, era verdad que no había preguntado nada más, que no le interesaba mucho saber los detalles puesto que creía que podía obviarlo. Era su ángel de la guarda, el que había evitado que enloqueciera, que sus hermanos pasaran hambre, que perdiera el semestre y sobretodo, que su hermano acabara en la cárcel por destrucción de monumentos públicos.

_Me parece que no te informé sobre esa situación, sin embargo, mi hermano fue quién me hizo mirar en tu dirección así que deberías tenerlo en un poco más de estima. MH_

¿Qué? Greg entendía menos con cada segundo y con cada mensaje. Sherlock Holmes le había hablado bien de él a su hermano y entonces Mycroft lo había visto con interés. Aquello era inusitado, no lo esperaba pero para nada y por lo mismo, le era difícil de creer. Aunque, si lo miraba tranquilamente, pues no era algo tan descabellado, sólo tenía que tomarlo como si fuera algo normal, algo que no causaba que su estómago doliera repentinamente.

_There's just no rhyme or reason (No hay ni rima ni razón)  
Only a sense of completion (Sólo una sensación de conclusión)  
And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces (Y en tus ojos, veo las piezas faltantes)  
I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home (Que estoy buscando, creo que encontré mi camino a casa)_

_**Sherlock es un estirado, creído, sabelotodo que ha hecho mi vida miserable.**_

Pero Mycroft no lo era. Había estado ahí el día en que su hermano Peter tuvo la grandiosa idea de orinar en una jardinera del Palacio de Buckingham. Normalmente Peter no daba problemas, pero había pasado su cumpleaños y su madre lo único que hizo fue llamarle por la noche para decir un insípido "feliz cumpleaños". Al día siguiente tenía una excursión con sus compañeros de escuela y de verdad no se le imaginaba que pudiera culpar al chico por sentirse triste a tal grado que quisiera desafiar lo que se le pusiera enfrente.

No importaba la edad que tuviera, cuando un adolescente mancillaba uno de los lugares más importantes de la monarquía habrían repercusiones. Greg estaba desesperado, no podía ser que fueran a levantarle cargos criminales a su hermanito, los cuatro oficiales con los que había hablado le decían lo mismo. Estaba en riesgo de perder la custodia de Anna porque comenzaron a hacer preguntas sobre su madre y sobre el trabajo que hacía y la razón por la cual era su salario el que estuviera pagando por los gastos de los tres.

-Gregory –dijo una voz que conocía pero se negó a levantar la cabeza. Sin embargo, el dueño de esa voz, que se había sentado en la simple silla de plástico y ahora recargaba sus manos en la mesa del mismo material en un cuarto pequeño en las instalaciones de seguridad del Palacio de Buckinghan. Se sentía avergonzado, pensaba que había puesto un mejor ejemplo a sus hermanos.- No te preocupes, te voy a ayudar.

_No pensé que los Holmes pudieran hacer tu vida tan desagradable, disculpa mis intromisiones. MH_

Greg leyó el último mensaje sintiendo una gran confusión, ¿lo había ofendido? Era muy probable que lo hubiera hecho puesto que había dicho una cosa terrible sobre su hermano pero es que justamente en ese instante Sherlock estaba arruinando su vida aunque si lo pensaba de nuevo a cabalidad, él se había encargado de arruinarlo todo solito.

**_No, perdona, no quise decir eso._**

Había mandado cuarenta y siete mensajes similares hasta que acabó por aventar su celular al cesto de la ropa sucia y se conformó con contemplar el techo de su cuarto.

* * *

Sherlock tenía que confesar dos cosas y era mejor hacerlo lo más pronto posible. La primera era que estaba muy pero muy mareado, lo que había tomado, creía recordar que habían sido dos cervezas, lo había hecho desvariar de cierta manera y olvidar la segunda cosa que debía confesar. Claro no era fácil decir que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que debía besar a John Watson hasta cansarse, lo cual no parecía ser algo sencillo. ¿Cansarse de saborear a la persona más maravillosa que había conocido?

En el tiempo en que llevaban encerrados en la cocina había aprendido unas cuantas cosas. Primero, la visión de John lo provocaba, aunque seguramente el John de su palacio mental lo diría diferente, aunque había estado callado todo este tiempo, casi tanto que podría haberlo extrañado si no fuera porque tenía entre sus brazos al verdadero John. Así que, usando sus palabras, ver a John caminar con total decisión hacia él había sido lo mejor que pudiera haber esperado; pero además estaba todo lo demás acerca de John, como sus adorables ojeras, el color intenso de sus ojos, su cabello rubio, tres lunares en su cuello.

El olor de su piel, también había aprendido eso, había absorbido el verdadero olor de John cuando estaban juntos, pegados el uno sobre el otro sin que hubiera ni medio centímetro entre ambos. Y John olía a algo sin clasificar por más que la mente de Sherlock tratara de entenderlo, era tan él que no podía ponerle otro nombre más que John. A lo que fuera que oliera lo hacía sentir tranquilo a tal grado que era el origen del silencio de su mente, no había necesidad de desmenuzar todo lo que sucedía, lo cual era de verdad extraño para él.

El tacto de su piel. De ahora en adelante se preguntaría cómo era que había podido vivir sin tocar la piel de John, los labios de John, y tal vez lo mejor, saberse tocado por John. La sensación de escalofrío que dejaba en su propia piel era inclasificable. Por lo tanto, necesitaba sentirlo de nuevo, el recorrer de sus manos sobre sus mejillas o como sus dedos se internaban entre sus cabellos, provocaban el estremecimiento más increíble que existía. No, si recordaba la pregunta que se había hecho previamente, la respuesta era sencilla, nunca se cansaría de John Watson.

Su voz. Era casi como una adicción, escuchar toda la variedad de sonidos que era capaz de producir que de hecho no eran palabras coherentes, justo en ese momento no le importaban las palabras coherentes, en verdad quería escuchar más cosas sin sentido, cosas primitivas, generadas en su garganta y expulsadas por su boca. Cosas como gemidos, si, eran importantes y endemoniadamente perfectos, y eran tan deliciosos y le provocaban otro tipo de reacciones que eran incontrolables y que en parte, no sabía cómo responder ante ellas.

Por eso era importante que confesara que no tenía la más mínima idea de qué estaba haciendo. Lo tenía acorralado, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no se fuera a escapar, de que no recobrara el buen sentido y pensara que todo estaba mal y entonces fuera a salir corriendo del lugar.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado ¿sabes? –dijo John soltando una risita cuando notó que los brazos de Sherlock lo tenían aprisionado entre su cuerpo y el mueble de la cocina. Los ojos del chico que hasta ahora había sido un misterio lo miraban con tal intensidad que era difícil de contener, como si hubiera estado soñando con ese momento, como si de verdad hubiera querido estar con él con tanta anticipación como la sentía John.

-Tú no me conoces, no te gustaría si me… -dijo pero fue interrumpido al sentir los dedos de John en sus labios, pidiéndole silencio. Tuvo que mirarlo, a cabalidad, John, el real, le sonreía de la manera más abierta, verdadera felicidad reflejada en sus ojos y por un momento pensó que toda esa felicidad era provocada por él.

-Pero es que de verdad me hace feliz tenerte finalmente en mi vida –dijo John sorprendiéndolo, ¿acaso había entendido sus pensamientos sin siquiera expresarlos verbalmente? No fue muy difícil entonces decidir que lo mejor que podría haber en su vida era precisamente él, ese pequeño estudiante de medicina que había aparecido un día irradiando una luz que lo atraía sin poder (o querer) evitarlo.

_A thousand angels dance around you (Mil ángeles bailan alrededor tuyo)  
I am complete now that I have found you (Estoy completo ahora que te encontré)_

_I knew I loved you before I met you (Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte)  
I think I dreamed you into life (Creo que te soñé a la vida)  
I knew I loved you before I met you (Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte)  
I have been waiting all my life (Te he estado esperando toda la vida)_

* * *

-Greg, tengo que ir al servicio comunitario.

La voz de su hermano lo sacó del sueño que no era de todos modos demasiado reparador. Había tenido multitud de pesadillas y en todas ellas, Mycroft lo mandaba al demonio. "Oh demonios", pensó. La verdad es que de verdad lo había mandado al demonio pero lo peor era que de inicipo ni siquiera tenía con él una relación o algo similar que mandar al demonio.

-Ya voy… -respondió a duras penas. Vio el reloj despertador, que por cierto no había sonado, se suponía que debía levantarse a las 6 de la mañana para arreglar un poco su casa antes de llevar a su hermano a la clínica para que realizar su servicio, el cual era su castigo en vez de tener antecedentes penales. Greg arrastró los pies hasta el baño y cuando se vio al espejo casi pega un grito, parecía fantasma, la palidez de su rostro era un poco exagerada. Bajó y por fortuna todos se había ido, el relajo era fenomenal pero hubiera sido mil veces peor si encontrara a alguien dormido en el baño o acurrucados en el sillón.

Salió en compañía de su hermano, dejando a su hermana atrincherada aun en su cuarto y negándose a salir hasta que Greg hiciera la limpieza correspondiente. Lo dejó en la clínica donde tenía que hacer trabajo voluntario, más que nada en la cocina, hasta cumplir 200 horas. Se despidió en la puerta y se quedo tranquilo, por lo menos su hermano parecía disfrutar de aquellos fines de semana a pesar de que no podía holgazanear en su casa. Su celular sonó y lo sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón, un mensaje, se apresuró a leerlo.

_¿Dónde esta mi hermano? MH_

Parpadeó un par de veces, al parecer veía un poco borroso. ¿Así que el orgulloso Mycroft había perdido a su hermanito? Su estómago dio un brinco cuando se dio cuenta de que Sherlock debía estar con John, tal vez habían ido a su casa, aunque eso fuera improbable, por la presencia de sus padres en ella, el sólo imaginarlo bastó para sentir que todo de nuevo se le hacía pedacitos.

_**No tengo idea, búscalo con John.**_

Respondió el mensaje a toda prisa y siguió caminando, decidió cortar por el parque para por lo menos distraerse un poco hasta regresar a su casa.

_No están en su casa, ¿alguna idea? MH_

Greg se detuvo por un segundo, ¿idea? La verdad no tenía ninguna, ¿a dónde podrían ir? ¿A dar la vuelta, al zoológico, a subirse al London Eye, al museo?

_**Lo siento Myc, tendrás que apañártelas solo. **_

_Gregory. MH_

Greg se detuvo de nuevo, debía admitir que le daba gracia que hasta a través de mensajes pudiera imaginar la propiedad del hombre.

_**¿Podrías perdonar mi atrevimiento al insinuar que tolero con disgusto la presencia de tu hermano en mi vida?**_

Guardó el celular de nuevo en su pantalón, pensaba que no respondería, de verdad creía que iba a seguir enfadado con él bastante tiempo o tal vez era simplemente que se sentía aun lo bastante apaleado por la cantidad de alcohol bebida durante la noche anterior. No tenía muchas ganas de seguir mandando mensajes así que caminó hasta que el parque terminó, se quedó en el semáforo hasta que la luz cambió. El celular volvió a sonar.

_Estás a punto de salir del parque, espérame. MH_

Greg volteó para todos lados, creía que lo encontraría junto a él como si fuera producto de la magia. Quiso responder, "¿dónde estás?" pero su mano tembló ligeramente y el celular se le resbaló cayendo con sonoro golpe en el pavimento.

-¡Demonios!

De las mil cosas que pudo hacer en ese momento, el agacharse a recoger el celular, la tapa trasera y la batería, fue tal vez lo menos adecuado; después de todo estaba en medio de una calle que por la hora no era muy transitada. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser el centro de Londres, donde los conductores eran casi siempre responsables, un pequeño porcentaje manejaba a altas velocidades hasta los fines de semana.

Mycroft aun tenía el celular en su mano esperando la respuesta de Greg cuando escuchó el rechinido de las llantas y el estruendo del golpe contra la reja del parque. No era posible ¿verdad? Los coches delante del suyo se detuvieron así que tuvo que bajar para poder llegar hasta el lugar del accidente.

No era posible ¿verdad? Era una coincidencia, era simplemente eso.

¿Entonces por qué el celular no sonaba con la respuesta de Gregory?

_I know that it might sound (Sé que esto podrá sonar)__  
__More than a little crazy (Más que un poco loco)__  
__But I believe (Pero yo creo)_

_I knew I loved you before I met you (Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte)_

* * *

_**Gracias por leer.**  
_

_**Y aquí voy de nuevo, la que jura que odia el angst ...ufff... **_

_**Para la playlist, I think I love before I met you de Savage Garden.**_

_**Ahora los agradecimientos:**_

_**Anjiiel: Gracias por el comentario, espero te pueda seguir gustando.**_

_**mashimaro: De verdad, gracias por tus comentarios, si escribo algo y no veo un comentario tuyo ya me siento mal jejeje. **_

_**Runa: Amiguita siempre me encanta como fangirleas jejej, gracias por el comentario.**_

_**Merenwen: Mi amiga querida, te extraño, espero te guste.**_

_**krumy: Ahora hice algo peor que dejarlo en el mismo lugar, gracias por el comentario.**_

_**LizDe-Chan: Gracias por el comentario, es agradable tener la retroalimentación pero tampoco te preocupes, con te que guste me conformo jeje. Y como hija de Mofftiss (la hija perdida de Moffat y Gatiss) te debo decir que el John del Palacio Mental es canon de la BBC, recuerda The Empty Hearse, pero! Ellos se robaron mi idea (referirse a A time to love) jajajaja.**_

_**ladyblue: Te quiero amiga, jeje. Mystrade como pediste ... ouch.. mejor no lo hubieras pedido.**_

_**StingWho: Perdón por la tardanza amiga y si, John del Palacio Mental es tan divertido de escribir que lo extrañé.**_

_**Dayana: Si de verdad que eso del beso fue impactante jajaja... a mi me sigue impactando. Gracias por el comentario.**_

_**Yan Yan: Lo sé, Moriarty desconecta a Sherlock en mal plan. Espero no decepcionar con este capítulo. **_

_**Gracias a todos los que siguen o han marcado como favorito este fanfic.**_

_**Yo he dicho que jamás romperé el Johnlock pero ... ¿podré prometer lo mismo con el Mystrade? Comenten, comenten ya porque recuerden que puedo ser muy cruel o apiadarme dependiendo de ustedes, tengo precedentes.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	9. Best Day of my Life

**ENCUENTROS 9**

**17: BEST DAY OF MY LIFE**

_I had a dream so big and loud (Tuve un sueño tan grande y ruidoso)_

_I jumped so high I touched the clouds (Salté tan alto que toqué las nubes)_

_Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh_

_Oah-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh_

_I stretched my hands out to the sky (Estiré mis manos hacía el cielo)_

_We danced with monsters through the night (Bailamos con monstruos a través de la noche)_

-Pensé que había sido claro –dijo la voz gangosa detrás de él y de repente, quiso saltar y salir corriendo. Respira, se recordó. Pero era imposible sentirse tranquilo a su lado y sin embargo, ese sentimiento siempre le había sido atrayente.

Sebastian Moran conocía a James Moriarty desde siempre, no recordaba su vida antes de él. Había estado en un accidente, eso era todo, tenía diez años y su familia había muerto a causa de eso. La señora Moriarty participaba en un programa de acogida para niños en su situación, tenía una gran casa, tiempo libre y un esposo que ganaba bastante dinero por lo que se podía dar ese lujo. Así que Sebastian se vio envuelto repentinamente en el mundo de una familia que en apariencia era normal y no sabía si era algo bueno o malo. Había tantas cosas de las que podía hablar. Pero no lo haría, jamás.

Habían pasado casi diez años de eso, James era un condenado genio que estaba a punto de terminar una carrera en criminología y él era un don nadie que siempre estaba a su servicio. Claro, no podía ser de otra manera, alguien tenía que hacer su trabajo sucio. Dependía de él, después de la muerte de su madre, sospechosa pero natural, James tenía todo el dinero a su nombre y se encargaba de tenerlo a su disposición y la mayoría de las veces no se quejaba, Sebastian se había acostumbrado a eso. El padre de James no había regresado a Inglaterra, no habían sabido nada de él pero seguía depositado en la cuenta, acrecentando la fortuna que fue de la madre de James.

La vida de Sebastian antes de James Moriarty era un misterio, había días que creía que no era que no se hubiera podido encontrar nada sobre él, sino que el perfecto criminal de ocho años que era James cuando lo conoció, lo había hecho desaparecer. Porque era posible, aunque nadie nunca lo creyera, era tan endemoniadamente inteligente que no le hubiera costado gran esfuerzo, inventarle un nombre y encadenarlo a su voluntad.

Por eso había días que no estaba seguro de su nombre. ¿Siempre había sido Sebastian Moran o James se lo inventó al conocerlo? Los primeros días después de salir del hospital habían sido un caos y se sentía enfermo y sin fuerzas todo el tiempo. Recordaba el rostro del niño, sus ojos negros y brillantes y la manera en que decía "Sebastian". Y él respondía ante ese nombre. Antes de eso sólo recordaba a las enfermeras diciéndole "niño" y a los doctores diciéndole "paciente". Así que Sebastian sería su nombre y la manera en que lo pronunciaba James. Tuvo que creerle, que ese era él y que no tenía otra opción que estar a su servicio porque al principio estaba tan roto que necesitó aferrarse a algo o alguien para no desaparecer.

_I'm never gonna look back (Nunca voy a mirar hacia atrás)_

_Woah, never gonna give it up (Nunca me voy a rendir)_

_No, please don't wake me now (No, por favor no me despiertes ahora)_

Le gustaba James Moriarty y eso era lo peor que le había sucedido en la vida. Porque él lo sabía, porque siempre lo usó en su contra y porque lo seguiría usando. Había hecho una cantidad de cosas horrendas por esa razón que tenía ganas de olvidar. Los días iniciaban siempre con una cantidad de malos sueños, pesadillas que no lo dejaban despertar porque no podía olvidar lo que había hecho. ¿Negarse? Esa era una opción solamente si estaba buscando su propia muerte. Estaba seguro de que lo haría, de que si osaba negarse aunque fuera con un poco de indecisión, lo mataría. Por eso, no era que él quisiera hacer esas cosas, era que no tenía manera de elegir algo más.

Por lo tanto, no quería ver muerto a Greg Lestrade. Aunque sabía lo mucho que lo odiaba James. Había estado sacando fotos del chico desde que lo conoció, sabía todo de él, horarios, rutinas, familiares, trabajo. Todo. Había tal cantidad de fotografías de Lestrade que sabía que James estaba obsesionado; pero era su trabajo, Sebastian no se podía dar el lujo de cuestionar la razón de este comportamiento, solo sabía que debía saber dónde estaba él en todo momento. Al seguir a Greg se dio cuenta de que de hecho, a su vez, seguía a otro persona. John Watson. Fue la segunda vez que a Sebastian le gustó alguien en su vida. Por lo tanto, se cuidó mucho de decirle a James de la existencia de John y eso le trajo consecuencias, aunque por años no pareció haber ninguna. James estaba ciego a muchas cosas porque al parecer confiaba en lo que Sebastian le decía, a tal grado que no cuestionaba la información que le daba. Nunca pensó en el poder que esto le daba sobre James, no pensaba hacerle daño, no por el momento.

_I howled at the moon with friends (Le aullé a la luna con amigos)_

_And then the sun came crashing in (Y entonces el sol vinó repentinamente)_

_Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh_

_Oah-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh_

_But all the possibilities (Pero todas las posibilidades)_

_No limits just epiphanies (Sin límites solo epifanías)_

Después, desde hacía seis meses, todo era Sherlock. El chico era desgarbado para los gustos de Sebastian, pero tampoco iba a cuestionarlo. Era otro genio de una familia normal cuyo único interés era que el hermano mayor trabajaba en un puesto burocrático en el gobierno británico, aunque por lo poco que había podido averiguar, no era de mucha responsabilidad. Al parecer, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente en un período de 12 horas.

James se fue a una fiesta para joder a Lestrade y regresó hecho una furia. Le gritó mil veces "¡quién demonios es John Watson!" y pues haber ocultado esa información le costó una serie de patadas en el abdomen. Para ser sinceros si Sebastian hubiera querido no le costaría mucho someter a James, era 15 centímetros más alto que él y pesaba 20 kilos más de masa muscular, sabía artes marciales y era excesivamente bueno con las armas. Le gustaba pensar que no era tan inútil como siempre le repetía. Pero algo debe haber permeado de las palabras de James porque cuando lo golpeaba, jamás se defendía.

Así que después de descargar su frustración con él, James le encargó que desapareciera a ambos, no quería volver a ver a Greg Lestrade ni a John Watson. Decidió empezar con Lestrade, según la rutina tendría que llevar a su hermano menor al servicio comunitario por lo que regresaría caminando por el parque y podría arreglar un accidente automovilístico. Solían manejar muy rápido alrededor de ese lugar porque se hacía una curva muy pronunciada y les gustaba pensar que eran pilotos de fórmula uno. Que fuera totalmente distraído con su celular sólo fue un plus que podría aprovechar.

Y sin embargó dudó. No iba a ser la primera vez que James dijera algo y él terminara asesinando a alguien, pero no se consideraba un asesino. Nadie le creería claro, las dos primeras veces habían sido situaciones muy específicas donde James había perdido el control y ahora parecía estar sucediendo lo mismo. Cuando aventó a Greg con la motocicleta pudo haberlo golpeado de mejor manera para hacerlo caer hacía adelante, enfrente del coche que había acelerado al verlo dudar en cruzar la calle.

Y no lo hizo. Cayó para atrás con la fuerza de la velocidad de la motocicleta y al parecer golpeó su cabeza contra el pavimento. No pudo detenerse más porque los otros conductores y la gente en el parque lo estaban señalando así que tuvo que acelerar y perderse en el mar de tráfico de Londres.

Ahora, con respecto a John Watson, sólo sabía de él lo que sabía por seguir a Greg y, aunque lo encontraba atractivo, no lo había buscado por su cuenta porque no quería involucrarlo en el aberrante de mundo de James Moriarty. Había tratado de buscar a Sherlock después de lo de Lestrade, y para ser sinceros, los había encontrado. Aproximadamente a las nueve de la mañana salieron en un automóvil azul que no tenía registrado, tal vez era rentado, y se alejaron de la calle Baker con prontitud. Alcanzó a leer los labios de John cuando le preguntó "¿Sussex?" y después los perdió sin siquiera hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por seguirlos.

¡Qué se jodiera James Moriarty!

_I hear it calling outside my window (Lo escucho llamar afuera de mi ventana)_

_I feel it in my soul (Lo siento en mi alma)_

_The stars were burning so bright (La estrellas se queman tan brillantemente)_

_The sun was out 'til midnight (El sol está afuera hasta medianoche)_

_I say we lose control (Digo que perdamos el control)_

Durante los últimos cincos años su patología se había descontrolado. En el exterior podía parecer normal pero dentro de su casa enloquecía cada vez más. Se encerraba, oscuridad y silencio, Sebastian no podía respirar sin tener miedo a hacerlo enojar y sin embargo, se ponía su traje de estudiante destacado todas las mañanas para salir rumbo a la escuela y en la tarde regresar con una carga de frustración tremenda que era difícil de soportar. Cuando apareció Sherlock las cosas cambiaron ligeramente, aunque para Sebastian no fueron para bien. Era obvio que le gustaba, bueno, gustar no era precisamente la palabra. Lo aceleraba, le provocaba horas de intensa lucha consigo mismo donde había largas conversaciones donde al final llegaba a la conclusión de que quería hacerlo suyo a todos los niveles. A Sebastian le parecía bien, que se fuera con el flaco ese y si no volvía a verlo, algo se le iba a ocurrir a él para sobrevivir.

Aunque claro, después venían los golpes. "Maldito sea" gritaba y Sebastian sabía que hablaba de Sherlock. "Estaba pensando en alguien más" y se tenía que aguantar la sonrisa porque sabía que Sherlock pensaba en John, el mismo John de Greg, que lo tenía completamente hechizado y por quien se había convertido en un acosador de lo más divertido. Y le hubiera gustado decirle a James que no tenía la más mínima oportunidad y que mejor se hacía a la idea de que nadie lo iba a querer porque era un maldito psicópata y que su mejor chance de tener a alguien en su vida la estaba perdiendo con cada patada que descargaba contra el abdomen de Sebastian.

Así que al final de día podía informar que Greg Lestrade estaba hospitalizado pero se reportaba como estable después de una cirugía complicada para detener una hemorragia en el hígado. Al parecer el golpe con la motocicleta fue más fuerte de lo que había pensado. Y John Watson, simplemente le dijo que no lo había encontrado.

-Siempre eres claro –le dijo Sebastian. Se daba cuenta de que se enojaba más cada segundo pero esta vez no le importaba.

-¿Entonces explícame porqué siguen vivos? –le dijo y su voz le sonó como un siseo.

-Pues porque no se me dio la gana matarlos –respondió con toda sinceridad. Estaba cansado, de hacer cosas horribles porque él se lo ordenara, de tener que cargar con la culpa porque él no sentía absolutamente nada. Empezó su vida a su lado roto y ahora estaba destruido, era una maraña de emociones negativas y desastrosas que no toleraba más.

Sabía que intentaría golpearlo, esperando que lo permitiera como siempre, pero esta vez detuvo su brazo en seco y lo torció de manera dolorosa hasta que soltó un grito de impotencia. Perfecto. Le dio la vuelta, lo aventó hacía atrás y cuando intentó recuperarse le dejó sentir la fuerza de un puñetazo en la nariz tan certeramente que escuchó los huesos de la nariz quebrarse. Más que perfecto.

-Vete al carajo.

Y Sebastian salió de su vida, esperaba que fuera para siempre.

_This is gonna be the best day of my life (Este va a ser el mejor día de mi vida)_

_My li-i-i-i-i-ii-fe_

_Oo-o-o-o-o-o_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life (Este va a ser el mejor día de mi vida)_

_My li-i-i-i-i-ii-fe_

_This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gonna be (Este va a ser, este va a ser, este va a ser)_

_The best day of my life (El mejor día de mi vida)_

**18: XO**

Entendía los conceptos médicos, todos eran muy claros, hablaban de gravedad pero estabilidad, que lo único que significaba era que tenían que esperar porque médicamente no se podía hacer otra cosa.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado a este punto? Recordaba la primera vez que lo vio e imagino que todo podía ser perfecto, podría estar a su lado, dejarse llevar por la maravilla que era su presencia y que vivieran una fantástica historia de amor para siempre.

Había visto la motocicleta, exactamente 20 segundos antes había pasado junto a su auto. Quería recoger a Gregory, decirle que sabía que había sido un malentendido y que sobretodo, comprendía que no tolerara a su hermano, que rara vez él toleraba a su hermano. Que no pensaba mal de él, que lo entendía, que sabía que aún se sentía decepcionado por el hecho de que John Watson había preferido a Sherlock y que no esperaba que lo olvidara en un corto plazo. Pero entonces esa misma motocicleta que no tomó en cuenta, había golpeado a Gregory y corrió al ver que la gente se amontonaba a su alrededor. Sabía que era él, que estaba en el suelo y no podía evitar correr con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlo y cuando lo tuvo enfrente sintió que todo su mundo colapsaba.

_Your love is bright as ever (Tu amor es brillante como siempre)_

_Even in the shadows (Hasta en las sombras)_

_Baby kiss me (Bebé bésame)_

_Before they turn the lights out (Antes de que apaguen las luces)_

_Your heart is glowing (Tu corazón esta brillando)_

_And I'm crashing into you (Y yo estoy chocando dentro de tí)_

_Baby kiss me (Bebé bésame)_

_Before they turn the lights out (Antes de que apaguen las luces)_

Pero no era como si frente a él estuviera su madre o su padre o Sherlock. No, pero sentía el mismo deseo de gritar y de dejarse llevar por el llanto porque si bien Gregory no era alguien a quien llevara conociendo toda la vida, lo poco que había compartido con él lo hacía desear más. No dejo que nadie lo tocara, ningún héroe anónimo porque sabía que la estabilidad de su columna era importante, si había daño en el cuello podía quedar paralítico. Cuando la ambulancia llegó mostró su identificación oficial y lo dejaron subir en ella, en el hospital fue la misma historia. No era familia pero tenía un nivel importante en el gobierno y algún día sería el más importante, porque se daba cuenta de que eso le abriría las puertas correctas.

Y ahora había firmado autorizando la cirugía, había conseguido varios donadores entre sus subordinados, había mandado recoger a Peter del servicio comunitario y a Anna de su casa para tenerlos en el hospital, donde podría asegurarse de su bienestar. No le fue difícil tomar esa decisión, responsabilidad sobre la familia de Gregory ya que no tenían a nadie más para eso y simplemente no los podía dejar solos.

-¿Quién eres tú? –le dijo Anna en cuanto lo vio. Era una adolescente desconfiada, difícil, que le causaba muchos dolores de cabeza a Gregory. Sin embargo, después de la interrogante oficial lo segundo que hizo fue mirar a su hermano a través del cristal de la terapia intensiva, lugar al que tenían acceso por el sólo hecho de que Mycroft les había dado autorización.

-Es la persona que evitó que acabara en el tribunal de menores –le aclaró Peter que lo recordaba del día de su fatal idea en el Palacio de Buckingham, pero sobretodo recordaba a Greg agradeciéndole con todo su corazón por haberlo ayudado. Que estuviera otra vez ahí, al lado de su hermano, no lo sorprendió en lo más mínimo. A Peter la mayoría de las personas lo consideraban poco más que un niño y su familia no lo había llegado a conocer, sus padres huyeron, su hermana estaba loca y Greg tenía que ser aquella persona responsable que no tenía la capacidad de relajarse porque todo se podía desmoronar a su alrededor.

_In the darkest night hour (En la hora más oscura)_

_I'll search through the crowd (Buscaré entre la multitud)_

_your face is all that I see (tu rostro es todo lo que veo)_

_I'll give you everything (Te daré todo)_

Por lo que sólo una vez lo había visto apoyarse en alguien y era ese hombre que los había traído al hospital. Así que para él era claro, su hermano sentía algo por él de una manera mucho más intensa que por nadie más y estaba bien, era perfecto. Aunque ahora la situación fuera terrible y su hermano estuviera conectado a un respirador por la inestabilidad en la que se encontraba después de la cirugía; sabía que no se iba a rendir, que él nunca jamás los iba a abandonar, que era mil veces más responsable que sus padres y que por nada del mundo sería capaz de dejarlos solos.

-Sería bueno que te largaras –dijo Anna volteando a ver a Mycroft. Peter sintió una especie de punzada. Había algo que jamás le dijeron a Greg. Su madre volvió, ya había pasado un año de eso. Greg estaba en el trabajo y ellos haciendo la tarea en la cocina. Ella entró, ni siquiera los saludó, como si fueran invisibles y para horror de los dos abrió uno de los gabinetes de la cocina y sacó todo lo que contenía hasta dar con la pared trasera y retirar una tabla. Allí había un fajo de billetes, Peter los había visto con claridad, billetes de 100 libras. Después de eso, de guardar el dinero en su bolsa e ignorar a sus invisibles hijos, salió de nuevo de la casa. No dijeron nada porque no querían que Greg la odiara aún más, así de mucho como ellos lo estaban haciendo.

-Cállate Anna –dijo Peter.

-Que se largue, tú y yo nos bastamos para ver cómo se muere Greg –agregó ella de la manera más cruel que se le pudo imaginar y Peter la entendía.

-Su hermano está grave pero es cuestión de esperar, el sangrado se ha detenido y para el día de mañana podrán retirar la sedación si todas sus pruebas siguen saliendo bien como hasta ahora. Una vez que eso suceda es cuestión de verificar la oxigenación de su sangre para poder quitarle el respirador. Después de eso podrá salir de terapia intensiva.

Mycroft habló claro, no los trató como niños chiquitos y los miró de frente. A Peter le agradaba y Anna torció un poco menos la boca. Y si Greg no podía, él no veía problema con que Mycroft se encargara de todo, porque él estaba seguro de que todo terminaría bien. Aunque tal vez su hermano no podría beber tanto como antes, sin embargo eso era también algo bueno.

Cuando Mycroft llamó para pedir vacaciones no se las pudieron negar, le debían 18 semanas acumuladas de los últimos tres años así que no vieron problema si tomaba algunas. Era claro que no lo iba a dejar, aunque tuviera que verlo a través de un cristal y sólo pudiera presencia la manera en que subía y bajaba su pecho al ritmo del ventilador y cómo las enfermeras entraban y salían tomando muestras y evaluando su situación. Y los médicos debatían sobre el mejor momento para quitar la sedación pensando que podían contradecirse unos a otros sin que nadie los escuchara, pero Mycroft podía leer sus labios y entendía todo lo que decían. Y esperaba que fuera cierto lo que había dicho a los hermanos de Gregory y fuera algo tan simple como esperar.

-Mycroft –escuchó la voz de su madre en la puerta de la sala. La había llamado para que llevara a Peter y Anna a su casa, no podía confiarlos a nadie más.

-Peter tiene que estar en servicio comunitario mañana a las 8, sale a las a 16 horas. El lunes ambos entran a las 8 y con sus talleres, salen a las 17 horas de la escuela. Ya le di las direcciones al chofer, quien por cierto ya recogió sus uniformes y demás ropa de su casa. Ninguno tiene alguna alergia conocida, ni a medicamentos o a alimentos y no están tomando ninguna clase de tratamiento.

Su madre sonrió. Era siempre lo mismo, parecía que siempre lo tenía todo perfectamente organizado aunque estuviera en medio del caos. Los niños se levantaron de los sillones y acompañaron a la señora fuera del lugar, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de despedida a su hermano.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí Myc? –preguntó su madre y él se sintió incómodo por el uso del diminutivo.

-Por supuesto –respondió él sin dudarlo.

-Te enviaré un cambio de ropa por la mañana –añadió ella y se retiró.

Cuando por fin se vio solo y hasta la actividad dentro de la terapia disminuyó ligeramente, se recargó en el cristal y suspiró. Aquella no era una sala para familiares sino era el lugar de reposo de los médicos, le había valido muy poco el quitarles ese lugar para poder quedarse sin molestar su trabajo. Había muchas cosas que su identificación podía lograr y si se trataba de estar al lado de Gregory, no le importaba en lo más mínimo hacer uso de esa influencia

-Tienes que mejorar –susurró y cuando cerró los ojos, imagino que todo era como en la madrugada, cuando sorprendió a Gregory en la tienda de autoservicio y lo besó como jamás pensó hacerlo.- Tienes que mejorar.

_We don't have forever (No tenemos para siempre)_

_Baby daylight's wasting (Bebé la luz de día se desperdicia)_

_You better kiss me (Mejor me besas)_

_Before our time is run out (Antes de que nuestro tiempo se acabe)_

_Nobody sees what we see (Nadie ve lo que vemos)_

_They're just hopelessly gazing (Tan sólo contemplan sin esperanza)_

_Baby take me (Bebé tómame)_

_Before they turn the lights out (Antes de que apaguen las luces)_

* * *

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo y por la espera._**

**_Para la playlist: Best day of my life de American Authors y XO de Beyonce._**

**_Y pues he aquí a Sebastian, termino medio, ni tan maldito ni tan dejado, espero les guste._**

**_Ahora, perdonen que no agradezca como es debido pero de otra manera no voy a poder subirlo. Sus comentarios siempre son apreciados y pues ya ven que no soy tan mala. Sí, Greg está en terapia pero es una formalidad por una cirugía de hígado así que no se preocupen. Y Sherlock y John, pues al parecer toman decisiones locas como a las horas de "conocerse" de verdad, ya se escapan de fin de semana._**

**_Bueno, gracias a todos de verdad y espero sus comentarios, ya saben, las cosas pueden ser diferentes y oscuras si no comentan. Sebastian podría ceder y decirle a James dónde están Sherlock y John, digo, como regalo de despedida o Greg podría tener una falla cardíaca por el estrés del accidente y la cirugía._**

**_Muajajajaja, comenten por favor. _**

**_Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook. _**


	10. It's time

**ENCUENTROS 10**

**19: IT'S TIME**

-¡Sherlock! –gritó John cuando superó la velocidad permitida en el auto compacto en el que viajaban, por más deportivo que fuera y que pareciera que ronroneaba mientras más acelerara y que la carretera estuviera despejada, iban demasiado rápido. Pero otro parte de John Watson no podía evitar admirar la precisión con la que manejaba, cómo hacía los cambios en las velocidades, cómo rebasaba a los pocos autos con los que se habían cruzado y cómo de vez en vez quitaba su vista del frente y lo miraba a él.

-Es una ruta que se hace en dos horas, la verdad no tengo paciencia para manejar por tanto tiempo –respondió a la exclamación ligeramente asustada de John, aunque algo le decía que el miedo bien era lo menos importante. Se sentía emocionado y sabía que John estaba en las mismas condiciones y ninguno de los dos tenía mucha idea de cómo estar al lado del otro sin estarse tocando o besando. Había sido un juego de todo y nada. Nada cuando lo único que tenían era saber que el otro existía y se encontraban de vez en cuando por algunos minutos. Todo cuando habían entrado sin pedir permiso en la vida del otro, por la puerta grande, poniendo todo en juego, si uno rechazaba al otro, el final hubiera sido catastrófico. Pero eso no sucedió, aunque sólo habían pasado unas horas desde que se "conocieron" de verdad, habían organizado una escapada a Sussex, el único lugar en el mundo que era privado y que no le gustaba compartir con nadie.

Excepto que deseaba con todo su ser poder compartirlo con John.

-¡Dos horas! ¿Piensas hacerlo en media hora o qué?–exclamó de nuevo John. Quería dejar de gritar, de verdad, pero todo lo que había sucedido previamente lo estaba expresando de esa manera. Se sentía eufórico, aun incrédulo porque la vida no te presenta así las oportunidades. Se suponía que habrían tenido que ir a sus respectivas casas después de la fiesta con Greg, pero era las 4 de la mañana y no tendría forma de explicarle a sus padres porqué no se había quedado a dormir con su amigo, siempre lo hacía. Lo normal habría sido que ayudara a limpiar el desorden y después, una tarde de pizza y videojuegos. Claro, ya podía escuchar la conversación que hubiera tenido con su madre.

"No mamá, lo que sucede es que hoy me enteré de que le gusto a Greg, pero a mi me gusta Sherlock, cuyo nombre no sabía tampoco hasta el día de hoy, así que sería un poco complicado quedarme en la casa de mi mejor amigo mientras besaba hasta el cansancio al que unas horas antes era un desconocido. Tu sabes mamá, porque ahora sé que Sherlock es profesor en la universidad y justamente le da una clase a Greg, por eso es que finalmente pude saber su nombre. No mamá, no tiene cuarenta años, lo que pasa es que es un genio y por eso a los 18 años les da clases a alumnos más grandes que él. Ay mamá, ¿cómo puedes creer que Sherlock es un nombre de mujer? ¿Qué no te diste cuenta de que estoy hablando en términos masculinos? Por cierto, mamá, tengo el placer de informarte que me gustan los hombres."

-John –dijo Sherlock en un tono de lo más impersonal, como si hubiera dicho papas fritas o algo parecido- tienes que dejar de gritar. De inmediato John cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar profunda y lentamente, el pensar en lo que respondería su madre ante los hechos claros y concisos que le comunicó en su plática imaginaria, le había provocado un poco (un mucho) de ansiedad. Necesitaba relajarse. Sherlock lo miró, quitando toda la atención de la carretera, por demás vacía y recta, y depositándola en el rostro tenso de John. _Déjate de estupideces Sherlock, él no está acostumbrado a que lo trates como a un imbécil. Te juro que si lo haces sentirse mal te voy a torturar de aquí hasta el día de tu muerte._ Maldito John de su palacio mental, había estado en silencio por tantas horas que creyó que no lo escucharía más. Y, una vez más debía aceptar, tenía razón. John estaba nervioso, imaginaba la cantidad de explicaciones que tendría que dar a sus padres para estar a kilómetros de Londres en un sábado por la mañana en vez de la casa de Lestrade y listo para regresar a la suya a tiempo para el desayuno familiar.

No era como mandarle un mensaje a Mycroft para decirle que no llegaría al departamento en todo el fin de semana.

-John –dijo esta vez con el tono que siempre pensó utilizar para él, que se podía clasificar como dulce. Había sacado su celular del bolsillo de su camisa y lo tenía en la mano, lo miraba molesto porque la pantalla se empeñaba en permanecer apagada- ¿tu celular tiene batería?

-No, se murió hace horas –respondió sin necesidad de verificar, había intentado llamar a su casa justo cuando llegaron a la calle Baker y pensó que tal vez era una buena idea pedirle a Sherlock permiso para usar el teléfono, pero una vez que cerraron la puerta del departamento y se cercioraron de que el otro Holmes que vivía ahí no estuviera presente, se dejaron llevar una vez más por lo que les producía el hecho de estar cerca. Una necesidad constante de tocarse, de probarse y, en el caso de Sherlock, de catalogarse. Y eso que en el departamento, a pesar de que estaban solos, no había hecho otra cosa más que besarse. Podría parecer simple, pero la cantidad de reacciones que involucraba eran nuevas para ambos, sobretodo para Sherlock cuya experiencia previa se llamaba James Moriarty y para ese momento todo lo que había "pasado" entre ambos se encontraba en el archivo muerto de su palacio mental en proceso de "borrado".

Lo que quería recordar era lo que pasara con John, nada más, no existía nada más.

-¡Sherlock! –gritó una vez más cuando al abrir los ojos se encontró con un camión frente a ellos, segundos más tarde, al cambiar el carril, el camión pasó junto tocando el claxon de manera muy grosera. Quiso quejarse, decirle que tuviera más cuidado, pero estaba sonriendo, era divertido para él y tal vez no entienda el porque. O, si lo pensaba muy bien, más bien si entendía. Entendía porque le sucedía exactamente lo mismo, enterrado en su vida "normal" donde lo más emocionante que le había sucedido era precisamente él, Sherlock. Y sí, era incorrecto reír después de casi chocar de frente, pero la sensación de haber hecho algo completamente irresponsable al lado de él era un poco hilarante.

Comenzaron a reírse al mismo tiempo y John lo hizo hasta las lágrimas, cuando se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos de nuevo y que Sherlock se había acercado a él hasta lograr besarlo, sintió que le dio un vuelco el corazón… y el estómago. Por todo lo sagrado se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad para alcanzarlo y mantenía estable el volante sólo con la mano izquierda y gracias al ángulo en el que quedó, había pisado todavía más el acelerador.

-¡Sherlock! –gritó alejándose de sus labios, pero ninguno regresó a la posición original, se perdieron en el color de los ojos del otro como si fuera la primera vez que lo veían y estuvieran por completo cautivos en su belleza. El ruido de otro claxon los sacó de la ensoñación a tiempo para recuperar el carril adecuado y seguir su camino.

-Sabes, no me quiero morir el día de hoy –dijo John en tono de broma por completo porque seguía sonriendo. Sherlock tuvo que admitir que tampoco quería morir ese día. El letrero en la carretera que anunciaba la próxima salida distrajo momentáneamente a John.- ¿East Dean? ¿Qué hay en East Dean?

-Abejas y hermosas casas de campo –respondió Sherlock con una ilusión en la voz, y que se reflejaba en el rostro, que era difícil de clasificar, pero que se le hizo tan hermosa a John que deseaba volverla a ver, quería que fuera suya, que fuera la manera en que lo mirara, lo que él le inspirara.

John subió el volumen del radio que hasta ese momento había servido sólo como ruido de fondo.

_It's time to begin, isn't it? (Es tiempo de comenzar, ¿no es así?)__  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit (Me vuelvo un poco más grande, pero entonces lo admito)  
I'm just the same as I was (Soy el mismo que fui)  
Now don't you understand (Ahora no entiendes)  
That I'm never changing who I am (Que nunca cambiaré quien soy) _

**_20: LOVE ME AGAIN_**

Tardó aproximadamente 45 minutos en darse cuenta de la hemorragia nasal que tenía y en evaluar que era poco probable que dejara espontáneamente de sangrar. Tenía la playera blanca manchada y hacía un cuadro espantoso. Cuando salió a la calle la gente se apartaba como si se trata de un zombie reanimado que fuera a atacarlos sin necesidad de provocarlo. No estaban tan errados, era cierto que se sentía completamente desconectado de todos y de todo, no era raro, siempre se había considerado aparte de los demás, aparte de la raza humana. Porque siempre se había considerado mejor que los demás.

Pero había una constante en su vida. No era su madre que siempre prefirió hacer obras de caridad a prestar atención a su hijo. No lloró cuando tuvo un ataque masivo al corazón ocasionado por un defecto congénito, verdadera razón por la cual sólo se había embarazado una vez. Se suponía que tomaba medicina para eso, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, alguien sustraía sus pastillas y las reemplazaba con placebos. Era algo sencillo, hacer una pastilla, se necesitaba un equipo muy básico que había comprado por internet. Bueno, que tal vez había comprado por internet. Y su madre se lo ponía en bandeja de plata cuando sacaba todas y cada una de sus medicinas de su empaque y las ponía en un pastillero de plástico para recordarse qué debía tomar y en qué horario.

Bueno, tal vez lo habría puesto muy fácil si alguien hubiera querido reemplazar sus medicamentos.

Y tampoco era su padre, lo único constante en él era que no estaba presente. Aprovechó muy bien la ausencia de su esposa para no regresar nunca a lo que había sido su "hogar". La verdad es que agradecía que siguiera haciendo dinero y que lo depositara en su cuenta y que le importara muy poco qué hacía o dejaba de hacer. Era perfecto, sin su madre y su padre, su vida se convertía poco a poco en lo que él quería.

Además tenía a Sebastian. SU Sebastian. El chico podría haber ido a cualquier universidad que gustara, pero se encargó de meterle en la cabeza que era tonto y que no podría estudiar nada y que no iba a gastar dinero en alguien incapaz. La verdad es que era un prodigio con las matemáticas, había aprendido solo a crear sus propios programas en la computadora (tenía mucho tiempo libre) y además había aprendido a disparar cualquier arma de fuego que se le cruzara. Su puntería era magistral.

Pero Sebastian era suyo y si lo dejaba irse a estudiar alguna carrera, acabaría siendo un ingeniero o algo aburrido por el estilo y vería que la vida normal, común, lejos de él, era tranquila y agradable. Podría decidir no querer estar con él porque ¿quién querría estar con él? Pero Sebastian quería, jamás se quejaba, lo miraba con adoración, sonreía cuando él se enojaba y lo abrazaba cuando se sentía aislado y alejado de cualquier sentimiento terrenal. La única persona que podía hacerlo sentir algo era Sebastian.

Sí, tal vez se había obsesionado ligeramente con Lestrade. Pero es que lo odiaba, eso no contaba, no era algo como lo que Sebastian provocaba. El caso de su compañero de escuela era especial, podía identificar todo el potencial escondido en su persona, como lo sabía con Sebastian, y para nada quería que se superara, que se diera cuenta de todo lo que podía lograr si se lo proponía. Por fortuna Lestrade parecía querer ganar dinero, obtener su título y tener un trabajo estable para poder mantener adecuadamente a sus hermanos. Eso era todo, no aspiraba a nada más y eso le convenía.

Otra cosa muy diferente había sucedido con Sherlock y claro que había notado el cambio en Sebastian. Fue una transformación, Sebastian había encontrado su independencia y así como él pasaba horas pensando en Sherlock y aislándose de lo demás, Sebastian pasaba horas fuera de la casa, en actividades indeterminadas para él. Y, para ser sinceros, pensó que no importaba. Si al final se quedaba con el genio que se comparaba solamente con él, si podía tener a Sherlock para si, ¿qué importaba perder a Sebastian?

Llegó a urgencias sin que nadie lo ayudara. La historia de su vida, todos huían al verlo porque parecía un loco que iba a un desfile de terror o algo por el estilo, así que cuando finalmente caminó como si nada pasara hasta la recepción del hospital, la sangre seca en su camisa estaba tiesa y tan sólo con inclinar ligeramente la cabeza, la hemorragia empezó de nuevo. Estaba mareado, le dolía horrible la cara y tenía una desesperación que rayaba en lo maniaco y fue por eso que casi en el instante que lo vieron salieron corriendo dos médicos y tres enfermeras para ingresarlo y poderlo atender. Dio sus datos sin gran interés, era mayor de edad y tenía que admitir que no era necesario la presencia de nadie para que pudieran realizarle algún procedimiento, aunque fuera quirúrgico. Su único contacto de emergencia era Sebastian y eso porque en la escuela tuvo que dar el nombre de alguien.

-¡Maldito! –dijo casi en un susurro y el técnico que le estaba acomodando la cabeza para poder tomar las radiografías de nariz y verificar si había fractura, saltó para atrás con espanto, no podía saber que aunque fuera un susurro, su voz enojada era un poco terrorífica.

Y es que era difícil dejar de pensar en el momento justo y exacto en que el puño de Sebastian se levantó finalmente en su contra. Por los dioses, que toda la vida lo había molestado a tal grado que se volvió físico y había pasado años golpeándolo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no era realmente lo que quería. Pero ¿qué quería? Que esa dependencia fuera eterna y que aunque Sebastian fuera alto, fuerte e inteligente, siempre regresara a su lado. Aunque no tuviera nada que ofrecerle, más que lo material (dinero, comida, ropa, techo) y eso había probado ser nada cuando lo ponderaba en contra de golpes interminables y desesperados.

Cuando se encontraba en el quirófano, esperando al cirujano, porque resultó que tenía el peor tipo de fractura de huesos de la nariz, pensando que por si alguna razón se le iba un coágulo al cerebro y tenía una embolia y simplemente no despertaba jamás; nadie iba a extrañarlo. Ni siquiera Sebastian.

¿En qué estúpido momento se le había ocurrido enamorarse de Sebatian y ni siquiera haberse tomando el tiempo de darse cuenta?

Quiso callar el radio que tenía la enfermera, pero no se podía mover de la mesa de operaciones, y ella simplemente le subió más al volumen, mientras terminaban de prepararlo para la cirugía.

_Know I've done wrong, left your heart torn (Sé que hice mal, dejé que tu corazón se rasgara)__  
Is that what devils do? (¿No es lo que los demonios hacen?)  
Took you so long, where only fools gone (Te tomó mucho, a donde sólo los tontos van)  
I shook the angel in you! (Sacudí al ángel en ti)  
Now I'm rising from the ground (Ahora me levanto del piso)  
Rising up to you! (Me levanto hacía ti)  
Filled with all the strength I found (Lleno con todo la fuerza que encontré)  
There's nothing I can't do! (¡No hay nada que pueda hacer!)_

**21: SECRET SMILE**

_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile (Nadie lo sabe pero tienes una sonrisa secreta)__  
And you use it only for me (Y la usas sólo para mi)  
Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile (Nadie lo saba pero tienes una sonrisa secreta)  
And you use it only for me (Y la usas sólo para mi)_

Nadie puede saber qué es lo que pasa por el cerebro de la víctima de un accidente. Algunos se despiertan del trauma y no tienen idea de qué sucedió y tal vez algunos recuerden partes y puedan contar alguna experiencia. En el caso de Greg, todo era muy confuso. Sabía que algo lo había golpeado de tal manera que le causó un dolor tan inmenso que cuando sintió el segundo golpe en su cabeza, su mente se puso en blanco. Vagamente había registrado el sonido de los gritos de la gente y el de los cláxones de los coches que sólo sabían que el tráfico se había detenido, pero no porqué razón. Casi estaba seguro de que había escuchado una voz familiar cerca de él.

Pero en ese momento, cuando se debatía por decir de quién era esa voz, algo lo jaló. Fue como caer al vacío y no poder determinar dónde estaba arriba o abajo y sentir que nunca se detendría esa sensación de caída, de perderse en la inmensidad. Su mente divagó sobre las veces que había ido alguna escena del crimen y veía un cuerpo inanimado (o cuerpos) y estaban congelados en el instante dónde no eran más ellos sino la parte material que permanecía. Sus mentes (o espíritus, como quiera que fuera) ya no estaban y su actividad cerebral había cesado, pero ¿qué había pasado en ese tenue momento en que la vida escapaba de sus cuerpos?

Así que bien podía ser esto, bien podía ser que la sensación de caer fuera la disociación de su cuerpo y su mente hasta tal punto que se escindieran como dos entidades diferentes. Su cuerpo se pudriría (o se convertiría en cenizas, no tenía mucha idea de qué era lo que sucedería, jamás lo había platicado con su madre y, suponía que su madre regresaría para su funeral, no podía ser tan despreciable como para no acudir en el momento de mayor necesidad de sus hermanos) y su mente divagaría sin sentido hasta que olvidara quién era o más bien, quién había sido.

_So use it and prove it (As que úsala y pruébalo)__  
Remove this whirlin' sadness (Remueve esta tristeza confusa)  
I'm losin', I'm bluesin'(Estoy perdido, estoy melancólico)  
But you can save me from madness (Pero tu puedes salvarme de la locura)_

Aunque claro, estaba más que seguro, de que las canciones pop de los años 90's que escuchaba gracias a que les había tomado el gusto por su madre (quien las repetía una y otra vez en lugar de canciones infantiles o de cuna) no eran precisamente la banda sonora del más allá. Bueno, casi seguro, puesto que era la primera vez que se moría, a lo mejor tenía el concepto equivocado.

De repente sintió mucho frío y se sorprendió creyendo que estaba muy mal sentir algo en el lugar dónde estaba, o era la mente podía sentir algo físico si es que el cuerpo ya no estaba adherido, si ya no era material. Y después vino la sensación de ser rebanado. Si, literal, como cuando agarras una zanahoria y la partes en pequeños trocitos. Sintió que algo lo cortaba, no era dolor, era la certeza de que ese momento algo se introducía dentro de él hasta llegar muy profundo. Fueron minutos o tal vez horas, no lo sabía, pero cuando la sensación cambió a la de ser cosido, si, como cuando reparaba un hoyo en los suéteres de sus hermanos, se sintió completo.

Ya no estaba divagando, ya no sentía la caída libre, y decir verdad, ya no sentía nada. Era como quedarse dormido, profundamente dormido. Un sueño donde no hay nada más que silencio y oscuridad.

Y en la perfecta nada en la que se encontraba, alguien repetía su nombre. Gregory. Tal vez en algún momento, pudiera alejar la oscuridad y aferrarse a esa persona que no quería perderlo. Pero por ahora, no podía hacer otra cosa más que dormir.

_So save me, I'm waitin'(Así que sálvame, estoy esperando)__  
I'm needin', hear me pleadin' (Estoy necesitado, escúchame suplicar)  
And soothe me, improve me (Quítame el dolor, mejórame)  
I'm grievin', I'm barely believin' now, now (Estoy lastimado, apenas puedo creerlo ahora, ahora)._

* * *

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo y por la espera._**

**_Y si, me pasé de malvada, como dijo mi amiga StingWho, sólo me faltó decir que puede caer un meteorito y destruir el mundo. Jajaja, se suponía que no habría angst, perdón._**

**_Para la playlist, It's time de Imagine Dragons, Love me again de John Newman y Secret Smile de Semisonic._**

**_Agradecimientos como es debido:_**

**_mashimaro:Mil gracias, siempre lees y comentas antes que nadie y mi visión de Sebastian es diferente, me gusta pintarlo un poco dependiente. _**

**_Lily: Espero que notes lo que causó tu comentario, medio raro me quedará el MorMor. Gracias por todo lo que me dices, te repito que siempre son inspiradoras tus reviews._**

**_hayden: Wiiii, me comentaste! Ejem, oh si Sussex, a ver qué pasa cuando se bajen del coche. Gracias!_**

**_maisfelu: espero te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por el comentario._**

**_StingWho: Perdón soy una maldita y que bueno que te gusta Moran! Gracias por el comentario amiga._**

_**Runa: Perdón por los infartos, no debí amenazar con desgracias jaja. Gracias por la review amiguita.**_

**_Scatterhearth: De nuevo? Buaaaaa!_**

**_TheGirlWhoIsPotterWhoLocked: Gracias por el comentario y no soy tan mala, el Mystrade sobrevivirá. _**

**_Merenwen: perdón por dejar irse a los cabezas frescas jajaja, sorry amiga, he sido cruel._**

**_Ladyblue: Greg estará bien, tu lo sabías, jejeje. Que bueno que te gustaron las canciones amiga._**

**_krumy: Gracias por el comentario y no sé el destino ahora de James, a ver qué se le ocurre o qué considerá más importante._**

_**MarieCZ: jajaja, genial tu reacción, me encanta que te guste y mil gracias por el comentario.**_

_**KokoroYana: Estoy de acuerdo con que Greg y Mycroft merecen conocerse más y van a tener la oportunidad, si que si. Gracias por el comentario.**_

_**ValeGiacomino: Mil gracias y si soy mala, jeje. Gracias de igual manera por ser parte de la familia en Facebook.**_

_**Y a todos los que han dado marcado como favorito y siguen este fic así como a todos los que lo leen.**_

_**Like Fuck a Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_

_**Y perdón por el segundo atrasado, ayer iba a publicar pero me di cuente de que iba a tener un salto de cuatro días imposible de tolerar así que tuve que volver a escribir una parte del capítulo.**_

_**Bueno ahora si, comenten libremente y no bajo amenaza jajaja. Gracias!**_


End file.
